Big Time Vampire Diaries
by Milkamoo97
Summary: Gustavo discovers about the guys becoming vampires and now they have to explain about their tragic pasts...about falling in love with Katherine, the Salvatore brothers and nearly ruining their friendship. Will Katherine come back again?
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Truth~**

**This idea randomly came to me hehe hope you like it and please review!**

**Full Summary: Gustavo discovers about the guys becoming vampires and now they have to explain about their tragic pasts...about falling in love with Katherine, the Salvatore brothers and nearly ruining their friendship. How will Gustavo react to the information that he is given? And will an old character from the past enter their lives once again? **

**James' POV**

We all stared at each other as Gustavo was yelling at us..._again_. Apparently we were singing off key and our dancing was worse than usual. I'm not surprised though, we haven't fed in hours so our dancing and singing is going to be off.

And that is right I said '_fed'_ we get given regular human food but we need blood to survive.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I are vampires.

We are the good kind though; we don't feed off of humans, we only drink animals or blood bags.

Gustavo had ran out of breath and blood had rushed to his face. I felt my fangs trying to push their way out of my gums but I held them back. I could tell that the others were trying to hold back their hunger but it was getting hard. Gustavo insisted on making us work long hours but that always messed up our feeding habits; so one day we would fed quite early and the next quite late. Also it was getting harder not to bite Gustavo. His blood wasn't the thing that made us want to bite him it was his attitude and temper. He makes us all so angry sometimes that it is hard not to just lash out at him. It is harder for Kendall though, he does suffer from anger issues so we have to keep him calm before he goes near Gustavo.

"James are you ok?" Kelly asked me.

I turned to the guys and they pointed at my eyes.

I gasped and suddenly turned around "Yeah I'm fine, just tired and I think I got something in my eye" I called back.

"Ok" she replied sounding unsure.

I stayed with my back turned to Gustavo and Kelly for a few more seconds trying to control my breathing. I then felt my fangs retreat and that meant that my eyes went back to normal as well.

Whenever my fangs come out, veins are visible underneath my eyes. It makes vampire look more intimidating...I think.

Gustavo walked into the dance studio with Kelly behind him.

"Dogs, I need to know what is going on" he told us.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"You all have been acting strange lately, stranger than normal anyway" he replied.

"That's ridiculous" Carlos laughed.

We all laughed with him until Gustavo gave us a look which meant 'shut up'.

"No, you all have been singing off key...and don't even make me comment on your dancing"

"Gustavo...the truth is...you have been making us work for hours on end, and every day is completely different hours so our sleeping patterns and eating patterns have been messed up" Kendall explained.

"What do you mean by 'eating patterns'?" Kelly asked.

"What?" I asked.

"How have your 'eating patterns' been messed up?" she asked.

I couldn't think of anything to say and I was sure that we were busted until Logan came up with a logical answer.

"Well Mrs. Knight normally makes us dinner at a certain time and since we have been working over that time we have missed dinner, also where we are so tired from rehearsals we accidently sleep in and sometimes miss breakfast" he explained.

"Yeah" we agreed.

"Also we like to have some down-time and hang out with our friends so that will have something to do with it" I added.

"And schoolwork" Carlos said.

We all nodded trying to look as convincing as possible.

"So basically you are trying to balance your social lives and work and it's not going so well" Kelly said.

"Exactly" we agreed at the same time.

"Well...deal with it!" Gustavo shouted.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We need to get this band to the top! So if you have to cut out your social lives then do it because I can't afford to have you messing up every song and dance routine! Do I need to remind you that we have concerts coming up and we need to get ready for them!" Gustavo yelled.

We sighed and Kelly suggested "Maybe we should let them go early tonight, then they'll be fresh for tomorrow as long as they go to sleep early tonight"

"Fine, but I just need to ask one more thing" Gustavo told us.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Why do you all wear those rings?"

"What rings?" I asked putting my hands behind my back. The guys followed my lead and also put their hands behind their backs.

"I'm not stupid, why do you wear them?" he asked seriously.

"They are family rings, they have been passed down to us so we are kind of stuck with them" I answered surprised at how easily I came up with the lie.

"Really? What is the stone in it?" he asked seeming interested.

"Lapis Lazuli" I replied.

The guys gave me death stares but Gustavo would never be able to find out about our secret from a stone in our rings..._would he?_

**Gustavo's POV**

I mentally smiled to myself, I knew something was going on with the boys and I was planning to get to the bottom of it!

Kelly told me that there was nothing wrong but I can feel that something _is_ wrong!

"Well ok, you dogs can go" I sighed.

They all ran out of the studio quickly...a little too quick.

"Did you see that?" I asked Kelly.

"What?" she asked.

"When the boys ran out they went faster than usual...and it seemed like a blur" I answered.

"Gustavo...I think that either your glasses have fogged up or you must be really tired and imagining things" she told me.

I shook my head but before I could speak Kelly ordered "Go home and get some sleep, the boys will be back to record tomorrow"

"Fine" I agreed.

We both left the studio and went our separate ways, I promised Kelly that I would go to sleep but I have research to do!

**Kendall's POV**

We ran out of the studio at human speed. If we were there for another second I would've lost it! We ran straight to the nearest woods as fast as possible. There was no time to go back to the apartment for a blood bag...it would be too risky especially with humans on the way back and in the hotel!

We got to the middle of woods and I said "Lets' go hunt and meet back here"

They nodded, I could tell that James and Carlos were the hungriest because veins were already appearing under their eyes and their fangs were beginning to show.

We went in opposite directions and I let my instincts take over. Normally I would drink some blood from an animal and I wouldn't kill it but I went a bit too far with my hunger.

After about half-an hour I returned to our meeting spot and was surprised when I saw Logan standing there as if he hadn't moved.

"Hey Logan" I greeted while walking up to him.

"Hey Kendall" he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned for my friend...my brother.

In our group we were all brothers...not biologically but we were all bonded together.

"Nothing" he replied.

"C'mon Logan, I know when something is wrong. And you of all people should know that it is better to let your feelings out and not bottle them up" I told him.

He smiled but the smile faded and quickly as it came.

"It might sound stupid but...I hate being like _this"_ he told me.

I nodded and agreed "Me too, but as long as we stay together than we can get through this"

"Are you sure you can survive the whole 'boy band' stage without killing Gustavo?" he laughed.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises!" I replied.

We both sat on the ground laughing at the events that happened earlier.

"What's funny?" Carlos asked as he walked towards us.

"Just remembering how Gustavo reacted to our dancing" Logan replied between laughs.

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious!" Carlos agreed while joining us on the ground.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"Right here" he replied from behind me.

We turned round and saw him leaning against a tree.

"Hungry?" Logan asked.

"Just a little bit" he answered.

"We told you to feed last night, but no you needed to get your 'beauty sleep' which does nothing!" Carlos argued.

"It does do something" he whispered.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Hey at least I'm not the one who wants to be a doctor!" James shouted.

"That is like suicide" I told him.

"I wanted to be a doctor because it would help settle my conscience" Logan answered.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"Well I would be helping _save _lives instead of destroying them!" he replied.

"He has a point" I agreed.

"Who's side are you on?" James shouted

"I'm not on anybody's side! It is funny seeing your reaction though" I laughed.

He shook his head and sat down next to me.

We were joking around for a few minutes until my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

"...Gustavo" I replied. I was just as confused as everyone else.

"Oh god! He has figured everything out! Way to go James!" Logan panicked.

"What did I do?" James screeched.

"You told him about the Lapis Lazuli and now he knows everything!" Logan replied.

"Logan, calm down" I ordered.

He looked at me and I carried on with my speech "There is no way that Gustavo could've found out and if it is about the 'vampire' situation then we have three options"

"What are they?" Carlos asked.

"Well we could pretend we don't know what he is talking about...or we could compel him.." I started to say.

"What else?" James asked impatiently.

"Or we tell him the truth"

Before they had any time to talk or offer anymore suggestions I brought my finger to my lips telling them to be quiet and answered the phone.

"Hey Gustavo" I greeted.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted.

That gave me an instant head ache; I had to hold the phone away from my ear because he was so loud.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I just phoned your apartment and your mother told me that she thought you were still at the studio!" he answered.

His voice was still a little too loud for my liking.

"Do you have to shout?" I whined.

"YES! You are my dogs and my dogs need to be trained!" he yelled.

I put the phone on speakerphone so I could save my ears...the others probably could already hear, they would probably be able to hear it if they were still human!

"We took a little detour" I told him so he would stop his rant about dogs being trained.

"How? You were in a limo!" he cried.

"Actually we walked" I told him.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"Calm down! You don't want to cause another earthquake do you?" I asked him.

I heard him sigh on the other side and I asked "So why did you call the apartment?"

"I wanted to make sure that you _dogs_ were at home and sleeping so you won't annoy me tomorrow with your bad singing and terrifying dancing!" he answered

"It wasn't that bad" Carlos whispered.

"I want all of you home NOW! And if you don't get there in 20 minutes then I'll make you do 10 hours harmonies...NO BREAKS!"

"Gustavo you can't expect us to get home in 20 minutes!" I argued.

"DO IT! Or you know the consequences" he told us.

"But.." I tried to say but he interrupted me.

"Time's going!" he sang.

"We got to go!" I said to the guys and hung up on Gustavo.

They ran after me but as we got close to the Palm Woods entrance I stopped, causing Carlos, Logan and James to run into my back.

"Why have you stopped?" Logan asked.

"We can't get here too early because otherwise we'll look suspicious" I explained.

"Well we can just tell Gustavo that we were close by and that it only took a few minutes to _run_ here" James suggested.

"We have to wait until about 10 minutes go by...at least" I told them.

"Why?" Carlos whined.

"Because he might ask people at the Palm Woods what time we got back and then he'll realise that we are faster than we are meant to be...do you guys really want to move _again?"_ I asked.

They shook their heads and I said "Neither do I and that is why we _have _to make this work!"

They nodded their heads and it was like they couldn't speak. We had moved so many times and this time we just wanted to stay a little bit longer than usual. We had the chance to be famous and even though it won't last long we still need to make every moment count. It will defiantly be a long time before we get a chance like this again.

Logan was the first to speak up "Ok, lets' wait here for another five minutes and then we should be safe"

Nobody argued and we all waited in silence.

"Are you sure that this isn't going to make us late?" James asked.

"No, we should get to the apartment with a few minutes to spare" Logan assured him.

"That's good because I wouldn't be able to survive ten hours of harmonies!" Carlos told us.

"I don't think Gustavo would survive" I said.

"You would kill him?" Logan gasped.

"No, no I don't think that he'll survive our '_bad singing' _and _'bad dancing'" _I replied while laughing.

They started to laugh as well until Logan announced "We've got to go!"

We ran at a human speed into the entrance of the Palm Woods, got some water and splashed it onto our faces. We ran up the stairs all knowing that the elevator would take too long.

"Guys we're not going to make it!" James started shouting.

We got to the second floor and burst through our door to our apartment!

"We made it!" James screamed.

"Yes, yes you did" Gustavo praised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pretending to be out of breath.

Logan, Carlos and James stood there panting and James was angry about the 'sweat' in his hair.

"Well I needed to talk to you about something" he answered.

"Can't you tell us tomorrow?" Carlos asked optimistically.

"NO!" Gustavo shouted.

"Where's Kelly?" James asked.

I was surprised too. Normally Kelly would be beside Gustavo and would be able to calm him down so he wouldn't shout at us...too much.

"She's not here!" Gustavo replied.

"Well done Sherlock!" Logan said sarcastically.

Gustavo ignored his sarcastic comment and started pacing the room as if he was getting ready to interrogate us.

"How did you manage to get back so quickly?" he asked calmly and stopped in front of me.

"You told us to get back within twenty minutes, so we ran and got here just in time" I answered.

"Where were you?" he asked stepping in front of Carlos.

"Walking home" he replied with a shrug.

Gustavo sighed and moved on to Logan.

"But when I drove past I didn't see you on your way back" he told us.

"We went a different way" Logan told him.

"And you ran?" he asked while stepping in front of James.

"Do you not see the _sweat_ in my perfect hair? It is ruining it!" James said with a scowl.

"Why did you go a different way?" Gustavo asked returning back to me his voice getting louder.

"It relaxes us" I said getting bored with the questions.

He looked towards Carlos and saw him look down.

"Carlos anything you want to tell me?"

He looked up and nodded with a smile.

My mind was worrying...Carlos wouldn't tell..._would he?_

Gustavo had a smile and Carlos whispered in his ear. Gustavo's smile turned into a frown and he screamed in frustration.

He stormed out of the apartment and Carlos started laughing.

"What did you tell him?" James asked.

"That I wanted a corndog" Carlos shrugged.

We all started laughing with him realising that Gustavo was going to have a fit tomorrow.

**Gustavo's POV**

I watched the boys very closely over the next few days. Kelly told me that I had an overactive imagination and an obsession that something was wrong.

I knew that I was right exactly when Carlos decided to try out a new stunt in the studio. He ran straight into the wall and I knew that his arm was bleeding.

Kelly, of course, overreacted and ran in there with a first-aid kit.

"Carlos are you ok?" she asked.

He hid his arm behind his back and replied "Yeah, just a small scratch nothing to worry about"

"But it was bleeding!" I told him.

"No it wasn't" he denied.

"Let me look at your arm" she ordered.

He shook his head and she told him sternly "Let me look at your arm, now!"

Again he shook his head but when Kelly pulled his arm forward nothing was there.

"What...?" she asked confused

"See I told you, nothing was wrong!" he laughed.

"That's our Carlos!" James said while putting his hand on his shoulder and giving him a look saying 'Are you ok?'

"Boys, can you go wait in my office for a few minutes please, I'll be there in a minute I just need to talk to Kelly" I told them.

They nodded and went into my office.

"Do you believe me now?" I whispered

"What?" she asked.

"Do you believe that there is something...weird about the boys?" I asked.

She nodded her head and asked "Well what do we do?"

"Confront them about it" I answered

"Are you sure that is the best idea?"

I shrugged and replied "Might as well give it a shot"

When we got into my office, we closed the door and blocked it.

"Boys, we need to talk" I announced.

They turned around worriedly.

"We need to know what is going on" Kelly told them.

They looked at each other sharing a private message and Kendall nodded.

"What are you?" I asked trying to seem intimidating but for once it wasn't working.

They all stood up and took a couple steps towards us.

"What are you?" Kelly repeated.

"We're vampires"

**Eeeepp! Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! I'll update soon and if you like this story you might like my other one Big Time Halloween :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 2**

**~Background~**

**Thank you to werewolvesrule5 and June L for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the story :)**

**Thank you to the people who have also favourite/ alerted the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

Gustavo, for once, was speechless. He kept opening his mouth but no words came out. Kelly was shocked and scared. You don't have to be a mind-reader to understand expressions. Her body was slightly shaking...whereas Gustavo's body was usually shaking out of anger.

"What..?" Gustavo finally asked timidly.

"What should we do Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"We could leave..." he started to say.

"No! That is not an option!" I interrupted.

"We could compel them" Logan suggested.

"WHAT?" Gustavo shouted.

"But then it would be quite awkward since we have to see him nearly every single day" I told them.

"Just STOP!" he ordered.

We all turned towards him and he got a scarf from the coat hook next to him and put it around his neck.

"Hey, that's my scarf!" I whined.

"It doesn't matter!" he replied.

"But when I wore it you told me to take it off because it looked weird and now you are wearing it and it doesn't even go with that outfit!" I told him.

"Just forget about the scarf! I want you guys to tell me that this is just another prank that you are pulling" he said.

We shook our heads simultaneously without saying a word.

"I...need to...leave" Kelly announced in a whisper.

"Why?" Carlos asked innocently.

"My sister used to tell me these...stories about vampires...and I never thought they were true...and here you are standing right in front of me" she explained.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you" Kendall explained.

"How can we trust you?" Gustavo asked backing away.

"Because you would be dead by now" Kendall answered.

Gustavo looked at us for a second and then started laughing.

"What's funny?" Logan asked him.

"You aren't vampires! I know that this is a trick" he laughed.

We looked at each other and we were all confused by his sudden reaction.

"Denial?" Carlos suggested.

"Could be..." Logan agreed.

"Ok, I think we should compel him" Kendall told us.

"Agreed" I said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"In his state...he could go tell people and there are only two outcomes" Kendall replied.

"What are they?" Carlos asked.

"Well they could lock him up in a mental home..." Kendall started to say but then he turned to me.

"Or they could believe him and come kill us" I answered for him.

Carlos gasped and Logan was thinking about the information we had given him.

"What do you mean by...compel?" Kelly asked.

We had completely forgotten that she was in the room and that she wasn't freaking out like Gustavo who was literally on the floor laughing.

"It just means that we can make you forget about what we told you" Carlos answered.

To be honest he was quite smart...he didn't mention that we could also control people. We are lucky that he didn't say that because I'm sure that she would be joining Gustavo on the floor laughing.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because some people can't handle the information that we give them" Logan replied.

She nodded and told us "Don't compel us"

"Why?" I asked, surely any human would want to forget..._this._

"Well I need to know more about you guys" she replied.

"Are you sure that Gustavo will be able to handle it?" Kendall asked.

"Well if he can't...you can compel him but I promise that I will keep your secret" she promised.

"Fine...but how do we get the rolling ball of laughter to stop laughing?" Kendall sighed.

"Compel him" Logan told him.

"Won't that just make him forget?" Kelly asked.

I sighed and answered "Don't freak out but we can also tell people what to do with compulsion"

She nodded and Kendall said "James you do it"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because if he finds out that _I_ compelled him then he will come after _me_ with a stake and blood stains!" I screeched.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Kendall said.

He walked over to Gustavo and looked into his eyes while saying "Don't freak out about what we are about to explain and stop laughing"

Gustavo stopped laughing and stood up.

"Wow! Your pupils dilated and he actually listened to you!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does come in handy" I said.

"Right you dogs need to sit down and tell us everything" Gustavo ordered.

"Everything?" Carlos winced.

"Everything" he confirmed.

**Kendall's POV**

Gustavo and Kelly sat on the opposite side of the desk to us. We were all sitting silently in our chairs waiting for someone to speak.

To James, Carlos and Logan I am the 'leader' of the group but I told myself that I would not be doing all of the explaining!

It is hard enough having to live this life but going through all the past events again is just...too much.

We try to forget the past but every time a friend of ours dies or gets older and we have to move on reminds us of what we are.

This was our chance of being normal...and I can't help but feel that we blew it.

"So...how are going to do this?" Gustavo asked.

"How about you ask the questions and we provide the answers" Logan suggested.

I looked at James next to me and I knew that he didn't want to explain anything either.

"Ok then...how old are you?" Kelly asked.

"162..." we all answered at the same time.

Gustavo really wanted to freak out again but since I compelled him not to...he can't.

"How do you turn...into vampires?" he asked.

James tensed and I answered "Well a vampire gives a human their blood and then if the human dies with the blood in their system they wake up a vampire and then to complete the transformation they have to drink human blood"

"Ok, tell us about your human life and how that led up to you becoming vampires!" Kelly said.

"James you want to take this one?" I asked.

He nodded but before he could say anything Gustavo said "You all will have to explain"

"Well they are all basically the same" James told him.

"Go on" Gustavo pushed.

"Ok, we all grew up in Mystic Falls...and we were all best friends. Everything was going great- we were also friends with the Salvatore brothers..."

"What do they have to do with anything?" Gustavo asked.

"One question at a time and don't worry they play a big part in our lives" he told him.

**James' POV**

I took a deep breath as I continued the story "My mother and father had arranged for me to get married and I was over the moon. Girls loved me and I had always dreamed about getting married to the perfect girl, having a family and having a good life with my best friends"

"Wow you haven't changed much" Gustavo observed.

"Ok! Please no more interruptions! This was hard enough to go through once and now I am trying to explain!" I said frustrated.

"Ok" Gustavo and Kelly agreed.

"So I met the girl that I was going to marry- her name was Rose and she was beautiful but then Katherine moved into town"

I stopped and gulped. Katherine was a hard subject to talk about for me.

"Katherine...?" Gustavo asked.

I didn't shout at him for interrupting because I had stopped talking for a minute and he brought me back to reality.

"Yeah...Katherine" I sighed.

"James..." Kendall warned.

"Right...so we didn't know that Katherine was a vampire but she fooled all of us. The Salvatore brothers and us. She 'fell' in love with us and she told us her secret. Of course we were in love so we kept it. I thought I was in love but...I wasn't" I sighed.

"What happened next?" Kelly asked.

"I chose to ignore Katherine...I didn't want to be unfaithful to Rose because deep down I knew that she was a great girl and she was perfect for me but..."

I stopped and a stray tear fell down my cheek.

"James are you ok?" they guys asked. I nodded my head even though I wasn't.

"What happened?" Gustavo demanded.

"The night before my wedding...she killed Rose" I answered.

Kelly gasped and Gustavo's face was in shock.

"And it was my fault" I added.

"James we have been through this one hundred times...it wasn't your fault!" Logan told me.

"Yes it was! She told me that she was scared and I should've protected her but I didn't! I told her that everything was going to be fine and we were getting married but instead I let her...be killed!" I defended.

"Come on James I'm sure it wasn't your fault but...what happened next?" Kelly asked.

"Well I refused to leave the house and when I did it was Katherine who convinced me to get some fresh air...l also found out that she done the same to Stefan's fiancée" I said.

"Stefan?" Gustavo asked.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore" I told him.

He nodded and I continued "She told me, after I became a vampire, that she got jealous"

"Carry on with your life story!" Kelly said excitedly.

"Well I got closer to Katherine and we exchanged blood quite often. She couldn't really go hunting because she was being hunted so she fed off of me but gave me her blood afterwards"

"How does that help?" Gustavo asked.

"Vampire blood heals" Carlos answered.

"How?" Gustavo asked .

"Well if a human is hurt, vampire blood will heal it" I answered.

They nodded and I said "I didn't know that she was also exchanging blood with Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Damon and Stefan though and I think my story ends there"

"How? You haven't told us how you died yet!" Gustavo objected.

"No, that is a group thing to say" I replied.

**Kendall's POV**

Gustavo turned to me and said "Your turn Kendall"

"What?" I asked.

"Tell us your life story" Kelly said.

"Didn't James just explain that?" I asked.

"No, he explained _part_ of his apparently the ending is a 'group' thing" Gustavo replied.

I laughed and James shrugged.

"Mine isn't much different but here I go"

I took a deep breath and started "Well back in 1864 I wanted to travel the world. It was my life dream and it had to be put off for a few months so I could save up some money. Also I had to wait for the ship that would take me"

"And..." Kelly said.

"And Katherine came to town...as you know. The guys didn't want me to leave so I promised James that I would stay for his wedding and leave after that I would leave. She begged me to stay but I told her I couldn't so she tried everything to make sure I couldn't leave"

"Like what?" Gustavo asked.

"Well she made sure that I was late to work and sometimes I missed it so in the end I got fired, luckily I had just enough money and I offered to work on the ship so I could stay there but of course she made sure that the ship couldn't leave"

Kelly and Gustavo had puzzled looks so I decided to clear it up for them "She sunk the ship"

"Wow, she done all of that to make sure that James couldn't get married and that you couldn't leave!"

We nodded.

"So after that I spent more time with Katherine and as James mentioned we shared blood and the ending...as you know is a group thing" I finished.

"Alright Logan your next" Gustavo ordered.

**Logan's POV**

I shivered when Gustavo told me that I was next.

"Well, there isn't much to say about me" I told them.

"Come on Logan, Kendall and James shared their stories and I'm sure Carlos will next" Kelly reassured me.

"Fine...well I was traditionally a vampire hunter...I guess" I told them.

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"My father was in a group with Giuseppe Salvatore and they wanted to hunt down all of the vampires and kill them...Stefan and I tried to convince them that vampires weren't real and it was just a beast but they wouldn't listen, I met Katherine when James introduced her and she was...beautiful but I knew that I didn't really love her. I was waiting for somebody special..." I trailed off.

"But what happened?" Gustavo whined.

"I guess that she compelled me so I thought that it was love, and when I tried to get my father to stop hunting vampires he became suspicious of me, I told him to do what he wants and not to involve me but he still didn't exactly trust me and I know that this is short but my life wasn't exactly interesting...well the end of it might have been" I shrugged.

"And Carlos is next!" Gustavo cheered.

**Carlos' POV**

I sighed when it was my turn to speak. I was hoping that Logan would tell more about his story but my wishes are never granted. I guess being a creature from hell doesn't give you those privileges.

"Well my story is the most boring" I said.

"Really?" Kelly asked surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't know what I wanted to do...I still don't! James, Kendall and Logan basically had their lives planned out for them and handed to them on a silver platter but I was just...there. My father wanted me to be a carpenter like him but I knew that wasn't the life for me so...I joined the army with Damon" I told them.

"Wait from the random bits of information I've been given...you wouldn't have been old enough to join the army" Gustavo said.

"I lied about my age...but everything was fine. I left town with Damon and came back with him." I replied.

"You gave us all a scare though" James said.

I smiled and said "But when I came home...Katherine was there. She was beautiful as everyone has already said and I thought she would never go for a guy like me so when she started talking to me I was surprised. I found out that she was funny and she wasn't sure what to do with her life either and we just...clicked"

"So did you go back to the army?" Kelly asked.

"Well she begged me to stay but I couldn't...I had a duty to my country but I never got the chance to go back to having a normal life" I sighed.

"So how did you all die?" Gustavo asked.

That seemed to be the only part he was really interested in.

**Kendall's POV**

The guys all looked at me, even though I looked at James wanting him to say what happened...even though I knew he wouldn't.

"Fine...we all found out about Katherine being with us and we argued with each other every time we saw one another but yet we still stayed with Katherine believing that she loved us and one night she was with Stefan and she got captured. Stefan and Damon went to save her but their father shot them before they could save her or anyone else" I started to explain.

"What about you?" Kelly asked.

"Well, Logan's father was still suspicious about him and us and we were arguing on that night, when we saw Stefan and Damon though we stopped arguing and went to try and help them...even though they were dead and we didn't know about them and Katherine but when we turned round we saw the whole 'vampire hunter' group..."

"What happened?" Gustavo asked.

"We got charged with fraternizing with the enemy...so they shot us" I answered.

"And they didn't know that you were going to turn into vampires?" Kelly asked.

"No, they didn't know about vampire blood and the changing process but Emily, who was Katherine's witch maid, got all of our bodies and took us to an unknown place" James replied.

"And that is where we got our rings" Carlos added.

"What do you rings do?" Gustavo asked.

"Stop us from burning in the sunlight" Logan answered.

"How did Katherine get captured? I mean how did they know she was a vampire?" Kelly asked.

"Well there is this herb called vervain and it is like poison to a vampire. Stefan's father slipped it into his drink so when Katherine went to 'feed' off of Stefan she started choking." I told her.

"But how did they know that she was a vampire in the first place so they could poison the drink?" Gustavo asked.

"Well Stefan went to his father and said about vampires not being bad...he got suspicious of Katherine and he was right because she was 'allergic' to the vervain" Carlos replied.

"So what happened after you woke up?" Kelly asked.

"We drank blood for the first time..." James started to say.

"And we watched our funerals" I added.

**Hope you liked it! I'll update soon and please review! :D The next chapter will be their funerals and in the next few chapters some people from the past will be coming back :D hehe **


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 3**

**~Funerals~**

**Thank you to June L and Kate for reviewing :D**

**Thank you for all the favourites/ alerts as well :D Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Flashbacks are going to be in **_**Italics**_** (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

"Start explaining! We don't have all day!" Gustavo barked.

He was taking this _way_ too seriously.

"Well, I didn't want to drink the blood at first...Damon and I were resisting it and using all of our will power" I started to say.

"What would happen if you didn't drink the blood?" Kelly asked.

"Then we would die" I replied.

Gustavo scoffed "You wanted to die?"

"Yes, but of course these guys wouldn't let me" I laughed.

"And Damon...?"

"Stefan wouldn't let him die either" I said.

"So what happened?" Kelly asked.

"Well we drank blood and...loved it but when James refused to...we had to force him" Kendall answered for me.

"Force him? James is just about as stubborn as you Kendall!" Gustavo laughed.

"But as a vampire once you see blood...you have an instinct to go after it" Logan explained.

"So we bit the person..." Carlos started to say.

"And I drank from them" I finished.

"So after you became vampires, you forgot about Katherine and became friends again?" Kelly asked.

We laughed and I said "It didn't exactly happen like that...we absolutely hated each other"

_(Flashback)_

"_James you need to feed" an impatient Kendall told me._

"_No, I don't" I argued._

"_James we need to stick together in this" Logan told me._

"_Stick together? With you guys arguing every few seconds and you tell me that we need to stick together?" I laughed._

"_We all need to be careful, we need to be like Katherine" Carlos said._

"_Look where that got her" I told him._

_He looked at me waiting for an answer "Dead" _

"_Fine if you want to go starve yourself...go ahead! But don't come bothering me when you realise that you are wrong!" Carlos shouted._

_He turned to walk away but Kendall grabbed his arm "None of us are going anywhere until we figure this out!" Kendall shouted._

"_Figure what out Kendall?" Logan asked._

_Before he could respond I said "Look we are all probably better off on our own"_

"_Are you insane?" Logan yelled._

_I shrugged and he carried on "You won't even feed! What will happen when you eventually give in and people find out that you are a vampire? They'll kill you James!" _

"_That makes no difference since we are already dead!" I yelled._

"_James, I'm sorry that your 'perfect' life didn't go according to plan but fighting won't solve anything!" Kendall told us._

"_I agree" I said. They looked at me strangely and I continued "Fighting won't get us anywhere which is why we need to go somewhere preferably on our own"_

"I just can't imagine you guys...hating each other" Kelly said surprised.

"And I can't imagine you guys splitting up" Gustavo added.

"That's why we didn't...or we tried not to" Kendall told them.

_(Flashback)_

"_Where are we going?" an eager Carlos asked._

"_Somewhere far from here" I answered._

"_Wait" Logan called out._

"_What?" Kendall asked._

"_Everyone from our town is in the graveyard! We should see who died!" Logan replied._

_We made our way silently to the edge of the gates and saw four coffins._

"_Guys...is that...us?" I asked._

"_Listen" Kendall told me._

"_Today we witness the burial of four young brave men. They died fighting for our country in the war, unfortunately their bodies could not be found but let these coffins and gravestones represent them" a priest said._

"_We didn't die in the war" Carlos whispered._

"_No they're covering for us" Logan whispered back._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Obviously our fathers didn't want the town to know that we were with the enemy so they covered the evidence and made it look like we died fighting" he explained._

"_Also it makes them look good" Kendall added._

_I was starting to feel weak but I couldn't let the guys see. _

"_What's that over there?" a little child asked while pointing to us._

_We looked over and saw the same thing happening to Damon and Stefan._

"_VAMPIRES!" Mr. Mitchell called out._

_They got out their emergency stakes and everyone got their vervain out._

"_Time to run!" Kendall told us._

"Why didn't your fathers look for your bodies?" Kelly asked.

"They thought that some rogue vampire took us and drank our blood" Logan answered.

"And they didn't care" I said.

"I'm sure that they cared..." Kelly started to say.

"But they didn't. When Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Salvatore told our fathers about what we had supposedly done they were ashamed. They didn't want the town to know because it would ruin their image" Kendall explained.

"What happened when they noticed you?" Gustavo asked.

"_James get up! We need to run now!" Kendall ordered._

"_I can't" I replied feeling weaker than ever._

"_We told you to feed and now you have put us in a life or death situation!" Logan said angrily._

"_Me? You wanted to see the funerals!" I reminded him._

"_But at least we are fit enough to run!" he retorted._

"_They're getting closer!" Carlos told us._

"_We're going to have to carry him!"Kendall said while lifting me up. _

_Logan and Carlos grabbed my legs and they ran off at vampire speed back to Emily's cottage._

"You keep mentioning 'Emily' but who is she?" Gustavo asked.

"When Katherine came to tow, so did her maid Emily" Logan started to say.

"Emily was a witch" Carlos said.

"She made these rings for us" Kendall told them.

"And she saved Katherine and all of the other vampires who were burned down in the church!" I said.

"Where did they go?" Kelly asked.

"She put them in a tomb" Logan answered.

"She's still there...right?" Gustavo asked.

"She should be" I replied.

"She better be" Kendall agreed.

"What do you mean by that?" Kelly asked.

"Well she messed up our lives and James...isn't exactly stable when it comes to Katherine" Kendall explained.

"I'm fine when it comes to...her!" I exclaimed.

"Not really..." Logan said quietly.

"What?" I screeched.

"James, we know that you were hurt the most when she got caught and when you found out she was with all of us. You still love her" Carlos said.

"I don't. She's gone! I'm now searching for my soul mate while living the life with my mates" I smiled.

They smiled with me but I knew that they also wanted to say something else.

"Ok, you don't love her still but we can tell that you are still hurt" Kendall told me.

"Fine I admit...I don't particularly like being like this...and I blame her for ruining my life but we just need to focus on our life _now" _I persuaded them.

"Anyway back to the story! What did you do when you got back to the cottage?" Gustavo asked.

"_Finally, we're here" Kendall sighed while dropping me. Carlos and Logan followed his actions and dropped my legs._

"_Hey! I'm not that heavy!" I argued._

"_No but you are a nuisance" Logan told me._

_I shrugged and tried to get up but my arms were just too weak._

"_He needs to feed...now!" Kendall observed._

"_We don't have time! Surely most of the town are looking for us" Logan reminded him._

"_What can we do?" Carlos cried._

"_Calm down...we just need to get James something to eat and then we get on a train" Kendall said._

"_Are you ok?" Emily asked while walking towards us._

"_Not really, we need to leave but James is too weak because he refused to feed" Logan explained._

"_I can help" she offered._

"_How?" I asked._

_She bent down and put her wrist near my mouth._

"_Drink" she ordered._

"_I can't..."_

"_Don't worry" _

"_But I don't know how to stop" I admitted._

"_Don't worry" she repeated "You will"_

_I brought my lips to her wrist and bit, feeling the warm liquid running down my throat. I remembered that I had to stop but something was stopping me._

_Suddenly I had a pain in my head...I stopped drinking and held my head in agony._

"_James!" Kendall called out._

_The pain went and I asked "What happened?" _

"_You stopped when I wanted you to stop" Emily shrugged._

_I looked at her strangely and she said "You need to leave now...get on the next train"_

_We nodded and got up to leave._

"Where did you go?" Kelly asked.

"We travelled with Stefan and Damon to New Orleans" I answered.

"Why did you travel with them?" Gustavo asked.

"They wanted to kill each other so we thought that we would be able to stop them and we had nowhere else to go" Kendall answered.

They nodded and Logan said "It's getting late"

"No it's not! You are trying to change the subject!" Gustavo accused.

"No, I'm meant to be meeting up with Camille!" he said back.

"You're not feeding off of her are you?" Kelly asked.

"No! We only feed off of animals and sometimes blood bags!" Logan answered.

"Does she know?" Gustavo asked.

"No!" Logan responded.

"Good then make up an excuse!"Gustavo told him.

Logan whipped out his phone and texted Camille in record time. I could tell that he was angry with Gustavo. He had basically just taken away his 'normal human' time with Camille.

"Come on don't stop! Tell us what happens!"

_We jumped onto a moving train and were glad when we found out that it was going to New Orleans. That would hopefully be far away from Mystic Falls. Nobody would think of searching for us in a bog city!_

"_Right, we need to be careful...I don't think we should split up" Kendall said but Damon and Stefan had already left._

"_That plan has gone out the window" I observed._

"_Ok, us four cannot split up" Kendall ordered._

"_Fine, but lets' at least get a set in first class. We cannot stay here!" I argued._

"_But a ticket guard will come round and ask for our tickets, which we don't have!" Logan reminded me._

"_So we just compel him!" I defended._

"_None of us know how to compel!" Carlos told me._

"_I do" I told them_

"_How?" Kendall asked._

"_Katherine taught me" I answered._

"_So she taught you...but not us?" Carlos asked sounding jealous._

"_Don't forget I spent extra time with her after Rose died so she probably had more time...to teach me" I told them._

_They nodded still looking a bit glum. We walked towards first class and were about to get in when the ticket guard asked "Sorry Sirs, where are your tickets?"_

_I looked him in the eye and said "We already showed you our tickets"_

_He nodded and smiled "Of course, sorry Sir"_

_We walked past him and found some an empty carriage._

"_How did you do that?"Carlos asked._

"_What you have to do is look them in the eye and feel their mind connect with yours and then you basically control them...but if you break the connection then the compulsion is over" I explained._

"_So if you tell them to do something and then take your eyes off of them, it doesn't work?" Logan asked._

"_Basically, you wait until you tell them what to do and they agree to it" I replied._

"_What do we do now?" Carlos asked._

"_We wait until the train stops in New Orleans and see where that takes us" Kendall answered._

"Where did it take you?" Gustavo asked creepily.

"If you stopped interrupting you might get a full explanation!" Kendall replied getting in his face.

"I don't care if you are a vampire, you're still my dog" Gustavo told him.

"I don't care about my animal diet, I will bite you" Kendall smiled.

Gustavo leaned back in his chair and we had to physically pull Kendall back.

"Ok, I think that we are all getting a bit angsty now...we should just continue tomorrow" I told them.

"Don't stop the story there, it's just about to get good" a voice said from behind us.

I knew that voice too well but I turned around to check and bit back a gasp.

"K-Katherine?" I choked out.

"Miss me?"

**Hope you like! Sorry it's not as long as the others but I thought I should end it there :S Sorry it was all in James' POV as well I wasn't sure where to fit in the others but there will be more of them in the next chapter and about their individual relationship with Katherine!**

**Review please? Hehe I'll update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 4**

**~Katherine~**

**Thank you to June L and Kate for reviewing (: You guys are awesome!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Flashbacks are in **_**italics **_**again (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Katherine's POV**

I smiled at the shock in their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked protectively.

"Ah, Kendall always the leader" I commented.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he repeated with a bit more anger.

"I came to see you guys!" I answered happily.

"What about if we don't want to see you?" James said.

"Jamie...I know that isn't true" I pouted.

He cringed when I mentioned his former nickname.

"You're meant to be in...the tomb" Carlos told me.

I laughed and replied "I was never in the tomb"

"What?" Logan asked.

"I made a deal with...someone and I managed to get away" I answered.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"Well this _someone_ wanted something that was in my possession so I made a deal with him...he told me about the vampire round up and then you idiots nearly ruined the plan but everything worked out fine" I explained.

"Who was this _someone?" _ James asked venom dripping in his voice.

I looked over at him _'Wow he is hot'_. I then decided to walk over him and touch his chest "Wow you have been working out" I laughed.

But instead of laughing with me, like he used to, he slapped my hand away and his face remained as hard as a stone.

"Chill Jamie, don't want your beautiful face to stay like that" I told him smiling.

"Just...leave Katherine" he told me.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You are just here to mess up our lives again and we aren't going to let that happen" Kendall answered.

"I came here for _you_" I told them.

They looked at me not believing anything I said.

"Although it has bothered me that you _two_ have fallen in love with someone else" I scowled while pointing at Logan and Kendall.

"Why? You never loved us" Logan replied.

"Is it so wrong for me to want all four of you?" I asked innocently.

"YES!" they shouted.

"But you still love me don't you?" I asked looking at Carlos with wide eyes.

"Not a chance" he scoffed.

I couldn't believe that _my_ sweet Carlos said that.

"You never answered James' question; who was it that you made a deal with?" Logan asked.

"Maybe I don't want to share that bit of information" I sang.

"We don't have time for this" Kendall sighed.

They all started to leave making sure that the humans were in front but I pulled James back.

"What?" he shouted.

"Come on Jamie, you can't stay angry with me" I pouted.

"Pouting doesn't look good on a woman of your age" he smirked.

"Ouch" I told him pretending to be hurt.

"Truth hurts" he shrugged.

"Well the truth doesn't always need to be told" I reminded him.

"Honesty is the best policy" he rhymed.

"Nobody like a rhymer...even though I'm in love with one" I said hoping he would catch on.

"Really? Who's the unlucky guy?" he asked.

"I guess that would be you" I answered stepping forward only for him to step backwards.

"It was always _you_, James" I told him.

**James' POV**

As she said those words to me I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

"I don't have time for your games" I told her.

"This isn't a game Jamie, would you like to play one?" she asked trying to be innocent.

"How can I play a game without knowing the rules?" I asked.

"No rules, James!" she laughed.

"Well I don't want to play if I already know the outcome" I told her.

She stared at me and before she could say anything that might make me fall into her trap I told her "I can't trust you, Katherine. So just leave"

I then left the room leaving her with her thoughts.

**Katherine's POV**

"_Katherine we need to leave now" Mr. Lockwood told me._

_I looked back at the bodies of James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall._

"_I'll be one second" I promised him._

_I ran over to James and whispered "I'll see you soon" and left one last kiss on his lips._

"I'll be back sooner than you think, Jamie" I whispered into the room and left.

**James' POV**

I joined the others; Gustavo was in the middle of a freak out.

"I thought you compelled him not to freak out!" I reminded Kendall.

"There was a loop hole" he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Kendall told him not to freak out about the information we told him, Katherine showing up is a completely different subject...therefore he freaked out" Logan explained.

"Where's Carlos?" I asked.

"Right behind you" he replied.

"Hi, where did you go?" I asked very confused by his sudden appearance behind me.

"I was worried...because when we went out you weren't with us. So I went back to make sure you were ok, and I heard you talking to Katherine...are you ok?" he asked me genuinely worried.

"I'm fine Carlos, seriously I told her to leave and I hope she listened" I replied.

"But you didn't hear what she said when you left" he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"She said 'I'll be back sooner than you think, Jamie' and then she left!" Carlos panicked.

"Carlos, calm down. Lets' solve one problem at a time!" Kendall said.

"What's the first problem?" Carlos asked.

Kendall pointed to Gustavo who was pacing and trying to process everything that was going on.

"Kelly do you know how to calm him down?" Logan asked her.

"Not really, this is the first time we have been told about vampires and I don't think that this is going to be a regular thing" she shrugged.

"Think about it we haven't even got to the scary stuff yet and he has already freaked out! There is no way that we can tell him anymore!" I told them.

"There's more?" Gustavo asked temporarily out of panic mode.

"Yeah but we don't think that you'll be able to handle it...maybe one day we'll tell Kelly" Kendall considered.

"I can handle it!" Gustavo argued.

"Dude! You just saw Katherine and had a panic attack!" Carlos reminded him.

"That was unexpected though, I didn't know that she would just...show up!" he defended.

"Yeah he defiantly can't handle this!" Logan agreed.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We could compel him to forget, that gets him out of danger!" Logan suggested.

"Danger?" Gustavo squeaked.

"That proves it! You are not ready!" Kendall shouted.

"How?" he asked.

"I say the word 'danger' and you instantly get scared" Logan told him.

"You caught me off guard" Gustavo defended again.

"But with this information you always need to be on guard!" I told him.

"Yeah, you should try and remain calm and collected...like Kelly!" Carlos advised.

"Surely when you guys found all of this out you also went into panic mode" Gustavo argued.

"And you haven't been listening!" Kendall shouted.

Gustavo looked confused so I decided to tell him "We were in 'love' with Katherine so we didn't freak out or tell anyone...we kept her secret because we 'trusted' her" while putting air quotes around the words love and trust.

"So you didn't even freak out on the inside?" he asked.

I shook my head "We were basically compelled to love her"

"I never compelled you Jamie" Katherine said from behind me.

I turned round and told her "Stop doing that!"

"Well believe what you want but I _never_ compelled you, our feelings for each other were real!" she tried to convince me.

"No they weren't" I argued.

"James, why is she back?" Carlos asked while standing behind me.

"Yeah Katherine, why are you back?" Kendall asked.

"Well it seems that you and Logan have moved on and I'm now fine with that, what I'm not fine with is imagining _my_ Jamie with somebody else" she explained.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted.

She tilted her head and looked at me "And I'm not yours! I'm not an object!" I added.

"I'm back because I want James back!" she announced.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because it was always him, it always will be" she answered.

"Just like how it was always Stefan?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide "Yeah that's right, I have spoken with Damon recently!" I told her.

"No, I was wrong..."she started to say,

"And Stefan has Elena so I'm just your second choice, did you really think that these past 145 years I was waiting for you? Because I wasn't! I don't love you!" I yelled trying to make her understand.

Her face turned angry and she ripped the leg off of a bench in the hallway.

She ran up to me and plunged it into my stomach.

"Again believe what you want but you _will_ come back to me" she whispered in my ear as she pulled out the leg and ran off.

I fell to the ground clutching my stomach.

"James, are you ok? Should I call an ambulance?" Kelly panicked rushing for her phone.

"NO!" we all shouted.

She looked at us strangely so I told her "It'll heal by itself...back in the studio, Carlos was bleeding but luckily it healed before you looked at it"

"Plus you can't take a vampire to hospital" Kendall added.

"Why not?" Gustavo asked.

We looked at each other and sighed.

"We're dead" Carlos reminded him

"So they'll get suspicious when we don't have a heart rate" Logan told them.

They nodded finally understanding the situation.

"Ok, we need to leave and get you blood instantly" Logan ordered. Sometimes he loves playing the 'doctor' but it can get annoying.

"But...my diet!" I whined between gasps.

"James...you can't put on weight" Carlos told me.

"No, I have been on a blood diet, I'm trying not to get addicted" I replied totally serious.

"James" Kendall sighed "That isn't going to happen again!"

"How do you know?" I challenged.

"Because we are stronger now and we have each other!" he answered.

"What does he mean by 'that won't happen again?' what won't happen?" Gustavo asked.

"Back when we were first vampires and I started drinking blood, we all got addicted...but I was the worst" I admitted.

"Come on James, we were all pretty terrible but that is the past now!" Logan told me.

"Well that is what we are doing...explaining the past and this is part of it!" I argued.

"But we don't have to explain this part...we promised that we would keep it a secret if we needed to" Kendall reminded me.

"We don't need to hear the full details..." Kelly said.

"Just a few minor ones" Gustavo added.

"It's noting big" Carlos assured them.

"What is it?" Gustavo asked impatiently.

"We went...bloodlust" I answered.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"We were...crazy for blood. It took over everything and we couldn't think about anything but our next meal" Logan explained.

"How did you stop?" Gustavo asked.

"We met up with Stefan and his friend" Kendall replied.

"Lexi" we all said simultaneously.

"_Lexi, these are my friends...Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos" Stefan announced._

"_Sorry we don't look very...presentable at the moment" I apologized knowing that blood was running down from my chin._

"_No worries, this is exactly how I found Stefan" she replied._

_We looked at her, confused by how she was calm and didn't want blood as much as we did._

"_I can teach you a better way" she told us but kept her eyes fixed on me._

"_What do you mean by 'a better way'" Kendall asked._

"_You don't need to do this, there is a better way of being able to get blood" she told us._

"_How?" Logan asked, he seemed suspicious of Lexi but then again he was suspicious of every new vampire that we meet...not that we meet that many._

"_Firstly you don't have to kill the human if you want to stick to human blood, or you can turn to animal blood. It's not as strong but it fills the hunger and people won't want to hunt you down for killing towns" she explained._

_We weren't sure what she was going on about. Who could give up the sweet taste of human blood?_

"_Follow me" she ordered._

_We were fascinated by her authority, and decided to follow her to learn her strange ways._

"No wonder you guys got into so much trouble! You are too trustworthy!" Kelly scorned.

"I've been told that it is a common mistake" I shrugged.

"But we were lucky that we followed Lexi" Kendall told them optimistically.

_She decided to teach us separately; apparently we were more tolerable that way. I didn't know if I wanted to be alone with her she was quite intimidating._

"_James, as we walk through here tell me what you feel" she told me._

_We walked through an infirmary, bodies were everywhere._

"_All these men have either died or are dying" she added._

"_I don't feel anything" I moaned trying to hold myself back from the blood escaping from their bodies._

"_Come on James, you can do this" she encouraged._

"_Why is it so important?" I asked._

"_Because once you let in all of the pain and guilt then you can get to the good stuff" she answered._

"_Like what?" I pushed._

"_All you need to know is that as a vampire your senses are heightened, when you hurt you really hurt...but when you love..." she finished the sentence with a smile not words but I could guess them anyway. _

"_So I need to let the pain, guilt and hurt in" I said._

_She nodded and we walked past the bodies again but this time I felt different. Every time I saw a different body sadness washed over me...I thought of their devastated families and how they have to live their lives without their husbands and sons._

_My breathing became faster and heavier._

"_I...need to get out of here" _

"_Just let it all out" she told me._

"So this girl, basically made you feel emotions again" Kelly said.

I nodded "She made us realise how we were acting and then we decided to change and that is how we became ourselves" Kendall explained.

"And she successfully got you to drink animal blood instead of human blood?" Gustavo asked.

We all nodded "Even though we aren't technically stronger than other vampires, it was the better option"

"So how does a vampire become 'stronger' than another?" Kelly asked.

"It depends how old you are" Carlos answered.

"Seriously?" Gustavo asked shocked.

"Yeah, turns out age isn't just a number" I joked.

We laughed half-heartedly but it quickly vanished.

"What happened next in your life story?" Gustavo asked.

"Yeah we want to know, it's been a few decades since we last saw you" a voice said from behind us.

"I'm sure this is the part where I left, defiantly need a catch up" another voice added.

**Hope you liked it! Any guesses to who the two people are? Hehe review please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Time Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 5**

**~ Past to Present~**

**Thank you to xocandy96, Kate and June L for reviewing! :D **

**You are awesome! Hehe and I'm glad you like the story!**

**Thank you for all the alerts/favourites too (:**

**Here is the moment of truth...the two people are...in the story hehe sorry can't give it away now! :D **

**James' POV**

I turned around and a huge smile lit up my face.

"Damon, Stefan?" I asked.

They nodded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked with the same smile.

"Well, we came to see you guys..." Stefan started to say.

"And we also heard that Katherine was here and we wanted to kill that bi-...I mean...witch" Damon added covering his mistake. He has a tendency to swear but tries to hide it.

"It is so cool that you are here though!" Carlos cheered.

"Why are you wearing a helmet?" Stefan asked.

"My new thing" he answered.

"Are you staying for long?" Logan asked.

"We're not sure, but do you know any good hotels that we could stay in, just in case?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah! You can stay with us. We live in a hotel" I offered.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked

We all nodded "Dude you are basically family" Kendall told them.

"Hey, Gustavo is it alright if we have the rest of the day off?" Kendall asked him. Even though we knew that we could already leave we just wanted to be polite. The poor man has been through so much today that it would be unfair to leave him without a second thought.

"Yeah, sure I have song writing to do" he sighed.

He turned to leave but I shouted "WAIT!"

He jumped and even though it was funny, I still had my point.

"We need to give you protection, has anyone got vervain on them?" I asked.

"Yes, I am a vampire who happens to carry around vervain. One of the only things that could possibly _hurt_ me" Damon answered sarcastically.

Oh, and he has the tendency to be sarcastic whenever he possibly can!

I looked at him saying 'not the right time'.

"James is right, Katherine has already been here and is probably waiting for us to leave you with no protection" Kendall agreed.

"What harm could she do?" Kelly asked.

"Compel you...maybe kill" Damon answered.

Kelly was just about to go into panic mode when Logan calmed her down by saying "Don't worry, the chances are that she'll follow us and not bother about you"

"That's not tru-" Carlos was about to say before I covered his mouth.

"Yeah, we should get going...but I'll come back in about 20 minutes with some vervain" I told them.

Gustavo and Kelly nodded, not sure what to say.

"Don't leave" I ordered before leaving with the others; my hand still clamped over Carlos' mouth.

When we got outside I removed my hand from Carlos' mouth and had to listen to him shout "DUDE!"

"Sorry, but we really can't worry Gustavo and Kelly right now" I apologised.

"How will it worry them?" Carlos asked.

I sighed and Logan took over for me "You can't go and tell a human that a wacky vampire is after you and that they will do whatever they can to get what they want and the wacky vampire doesn't care who she uses or what she does"

Carlos considered this for a second and then realised what we were trying to tell him.

"Oh I get it!" he sang.

"Lets' go and get the vervain" Kendall said and we all nodded.

"Plus you can see our apartment" Carlos added.

We walked back to the apartment quite fast; but not too fast. People were swarming the streets at this time of day so it was normal to be walking quite fast because you seem busy.

We finally came up to the Palm Woods and we tried our best to get past all of the teenagers in a hurry, making sure they didn't notice us.

But of course Camille would be the only person to notice.

"Hey guys!" she called out

"Hey" we replied.

She walked up to Logan and slapped him but kissed him straight after.

"Good to see you too, Camille" he smiled.

"Dude, she just _slapped _you" Damon reminded him.

"Who are you?" Camille asked while pointing to Damon and Stefan.

"This is Damon and Stefan" I answered.

"So do you do acting or singing?" she asked.

"Modelling" Damon answered with a smile.

"No you don't, they are just here for a visit" Kendall told Camille.

"They haven't been in Hollywood long so they aren't used to the way people are around here" Logan added.

"The way people are around here? We are perfectly normal like everyone else" Camille defended.

"Of course you are honey" Logan replied.

"Hey" we heard a voice behind us say.

I was scared that it was going to be Katherine but luckily it was Jo greeting Kendall.

"Hey, you done shooting already?" he asked.

She nodded and then asked exactly what Camille asked "Who are they?"

"Damon and Stefan, old friends of ours" Kendall answered.

I started lightly tapping my foot impatiently. I _needed_ to get vervain and get it to Gustavo and Kelly. Also I need to make some for everyone at the Palm Woods...we don't need them to get hurt. That'll take too long though. Maybe I should make a perfume for girls...

"James? Earth to James!" Carlos shouted while waving hands in front of my face.

I came out of my daze, temporarily confused.

"We need to go" Carlos reminded me while tapping his watch.

"That's right, we'll see you guys later" I agreed.

"We'll come with you" Stefan said.

Damon, Stefan, Carlos and I made our way to the elevators while Kendall and Logan distracted their girlfriends.

"That blonde girl was hot!" Damon told us once we were in the elevator.

"Damon..." Stefan sighed.

"No seriously, I'm surprised that Kendall was the one to get her normally James gets the girl" Damon said.

"I know" I sighed.

The elevator dinged, signalling that we had reached our floor.

We opened the door to 2J and Damon's and Stefan's mouths dropped.

"This is where you live?" Damon asked shocked.

We nodded and hurried inside while they slowly walked around.

"How did you get this place?" Stefan asked.

"More importantly how much compelling did it take?" Damon asked.

"Actually no compelling required, Gustavo got it for us" Carlos replied.

"Wow, I really wish I could sing" Stefan said.

"Careful what you wish for" Damon warned.

I went to the fridge and drank an 'emergency' blood bag. My stomach was still hurting from having a bench leg plunged through it.

"Right where do we find the vervain?" Carlos asked himself.

"You know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" I teased him.

He glared at me but then continued his search.

"So you keep vervain in the apartment?" Stefan asked.

I nodded "Just for emergencies but we hid it"

"Why?" Damon asked.

"We didn't want Carlos to eat it" I replied.

They laughed and I expected Carlos to punch me but he didn't hear a thing.

"Where is it?" Carlos cried.

"Wait...doesn't Mama Knight have some in her dressing table?" I asked.

He nodded at me with wide, bright eyes and we ran to her room.

**Kendall's POV**

James, Carlos, Damon and Stefan went upstairs to look for the vervain. We silently agreed that Logan and I would try and distract Jo and Camille without seeming to suspicious.

"So do you want to go to the park?" Jo asked.

"That sounds good can we come with you?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, we can have a double date" Jo smiled.

"Sure, but we might not have long...Gustavo might be calling us soon" I told her.

"Well lets' enjoy the time we have now" she replied and took my hand.

Camille took Logan's and we all ventured of to the park.

We sat on a picnic blanket that just so _happened_ to be there. I was wondering whether I should tell Jo the truth or not. She is my girlfriend and she does deserve to know the truth but I'm scared that she would freak out or that it will put her in danger.

I also need a way to protect her and Camille from Katherine. There is no doubt that she'll try and use them against us.

I then got a text from James which pulled me out of my thought.

_To: Kendall_

_From: James_

_I've got the vervain. I've put some into a necklace for Kelly and a bracelet for Gustavo...do you want me to put some in a necklace/ bracelet for Camille and Jo?_

I smiled as I read the text. James could be really clever when he wanted to be.

_To: James_

_From: Kendall_

_Great thinking! Yes please, I want to try and keep them safe. Oh and can you call us when we need to leave Jo and Camille dragged us to the park!_

"Who was that?" Jo asked as I pocketed my phone.

"Just James, he wanted to know where we were" I answered.

"Oh ok" she replied happily.

"Come on guys, give us all the details!" Camille pleaded.

"About what?" I asked.

"The new guys!" Camille answered.

"You don't want to know them" Logan told her.

"Is Logie jealous" Camille teased.

"A little" he blushed.

She laughed and hugged him "It'll always be you, Logan"

He smiled at those words and I inwardly cringed. I tried not to show it but those words reminded me of Katherine and how she was intent on getting James back. We all trust him with our lives but he isn't exactly...stable when it comes to Katherine. He fell...hard.

I hugged Jo as we talked about random things- mostly about her work and sometimes she would mention about my work but I would always change the subject back to her. My life is getting a bit complicated and the less she knows the better.

James texted me again telling me and Logan to meet him in the lobby quickly

"We'll be right back, we just need to go and see what James wants" Logan and I told Camille and Jo.

They nodded and promised that they would stay and we ran (human speed) back to the lobby.

"Hey what's up?" Logan asked.

"Here, give these to Jo and Camille" James whispered while giving us necklaces.

"Don't touch the heart!" he warned.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's filled with vervain...it will stop them from being compelled" he explained.

We nodded and he added "I'll call you in a few minutes so we can go back to the studio"

He left to go and get Carlos, Damon and Stefan while Logan and I returned to Jo and Camille.

"What did James want?" Camille asked.

"He just lost his lucky comb..._again_" Logan replied

"And he wondered if we had seen it" I added.

"Ok, well has he found it now?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I think he left it somewhere in the apartment" I shrugged.

We sat back down and Logan and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Jo?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied with a smile.

I pulled out the necklace from my back pocket and Logan done the same.

"Will you wear this for me?" I asked.

She gasped "Kendall, it's beautiful! Of course I will wear it!"

I smiled and went behind her to out it around her neck.

"It's a good luck charm" I whispered.

She giggled and replied "Why are you giving me a good luck charm?"

"Because you are mine" I answered and kissed her.

She kissed back and I was happy that she was finally protected.

**Logan's POV**

I pulled out the necklace at the same time as Kendall. Hopefully this would protect Camille and luckily Kendall and Jo were in their own little world so they weren't listening.

"Are you ok, Logan?" Camille asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I just wanted to give you something"

She smiled and I ordered "Close your eyes"

She did and then I went behind her and put the necklace around her neck before returning back in front of her.

"Open" I whispered.

She opened them and looked down "Logan it's amazing!"

I smiled and said "I just want you to know that you'll always have my heart"

Tears sprung to her eyes but she forced them back and hugged me.

"I love you" she told me.

"I love you too" I replied.

**James' POV**

I was pacing in the lobby, wondering when to call them. I wanted to give them enough time to give them the necklaces but we also needed to leave. I would suggest going on my own but as we are a group we do everything together.

"James, you have to phone them now! We need to leave" Carlos reminded me.

I sighed and pulled out my phone while sending a silent apology.

*_On the phone*_

"_Hey James" _

"_Hey sorry Kendall, but we need to go" I told him._

"_Now?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I don't mind going on my own" I offered._

"_No, no it's better that we go together" he replied._

"_Ok, meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes" I told him._

"_Cool we'll see you there" he answered and hung up._

"So is he coming?" Carlos asked.

I sighed "Of course he is coming Carlos! It's Kendall!"

**Kendall's POV**

"So you have to go now?" Jo asked.

I nodded "Sorry"

"That's ok, we'll hang out later right?" she replied.

"Yeah" I agreed and kissed her while helping Logan up.

"We'll walk you back to the Palm Woods" Logan offered.

They nodded and we walked hand in hand back to the lobby.

**James' POV**

Kendall, Logan, Jo and Camille came walking in. They said their goodbyes and came over to us.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I answered.

"What are we going to do if Katherine is there?" Stefan asked.

"We don't hesitate and we kill her" Damon replied.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Facebook and Twitter are quite addicting hehe (especially when I'm meant to be doing homework!) Hope you liked it and please review!**

**I'll hopefully update soon. Sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter but the next one will be more interesting (hopefully!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 6**

**~Studio~**

**Thank you to Kate, xocandy96 and X1Sweetie1X for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ):**

**James' POV**

We rushed into the studio, hoping that Gustavo and Kelly hadn't moved so it would be easier to find them. Luckily they were in the first place we went past...Gustavo's office.

"I thought I told you not to move" I announced while entering.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Anyway, wear these" I ordered changing the subject. I threw the bracelet to Gustavo and the necklace to Kelly.

"Why?" Kelly asked after she had put on the necklace.

"It stops a vampire from compelling you" Stefan explained.

"I have to wear a bracelet?" Gustavo frowned in disgust.

"Either that or you get killed" Damon replied.

"Damon" Stefan warned.

"Truth hurts bro, get used to it" Damon snapped.

"Gustavo, please just wear it" Kendall begged.

"Fine" he agreed moodily.

"Now that everyone is protected, this game is no fun" Katherine said from behind us.

We jumped back while turning around.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Stefan asked her.

"I'll tell you what I told everyone else...I want _my_ Jamie" she replied.

"I'm not yours" I defended.

"And no one wants you here" Damon added.

She giggled and replied "I don't think that statement is true"

"You wouldn't" Damon sighed under his breath and I tried to hold in my laugh.

"Laugh all you want boys" she told us while stepping forward "but you should know that I _always_ get what I want"

"Maybe someone should say 'no' to you for a change then" Carlos told her.

"Yeah, nobody likes a spoiled brat" Logan agreed.

"Well maybe I should go..." Katherine considered she then stepped next to Damon "I could always go to Mystic Falls" she then turned to Stefan "and visit my doppelganger Elena...since you left her _unprotected"_

I realised what she was trying to do...she was trying to push them and I was hoping that it didn't work.

"We are not stupid Katherine" Stefan reminded her.

"Of course we left Elena protected" Damon added.

"It's you that you should be worried about" Kendall warned her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You are in the same room as six vampires who want to kill you" Damon told her.

She skipped over to me and said "But you would never be able to kill me, would you Jamie?"

"Don't push me" I told her through gritted teeth.

She was taken back with my sudden anger.

Damon and Stefan took out their emergency stakes and I mentally slapped myself for not being more organised. I knew that we were on the hunt to kill her and that she would show up here and yet I didn't even think about bringing anything to kill her with. But on the bright side Logan didn't either and he is supposed to be the smart one!

"You're not going to try and kill me are you Stefan?" she asked with a childlike voice.

"You bet I am" he replied.

"Not my sweet, sweet Damon" she cried.

"Sweet, sweet Damon died a long time ago" Damon told her.

"But I know for a fact that you won't kill me, but you will try and that will only anger me" she challenged.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I stood by the doors so there was no escape, with Kelly and Gustavo behind us. Stefan and Damon circled Katherine, their stakes positioned in their hands ready to strike. But Katherine only laughed.

"How do you know that hurting me won't hurt your _precious_ Elena again?" she asked.

Obviously something like this has happened before but no one except Stefan, Damon and Katherine has any knowledge of it.

"Because we know that you didn't plan this coming so you didn't get a witch ready" Damon answered.

"And we have a witch that would help Elena straight away" Stefan added.

"She wasn't that powerful the last time I saw her" Katherine sang.

"She is stronger now" Damon replied with a smirk.

She considered this for a second and before I had time to blink she started fighting with Damon and Stefan. All that was visible was a blur. The blur vanished when Damon pinned Katherine against the wall.

"You can't kill me because I have information that you want" she told him.

"You know, for someone who is about to die, you strongly believe that you can't be killed. It's ridiculous!" Damon laughed.

Damon got his stake ready to plunge through her heart when Stefan called out "Wait"

"Why?" Damon growled.

"What information?" Stefan asked. Katherine smiled. This was a part of her plan and it was playing out perfectly.

"I have information about Klaus" she offered.

"How does that help with anything?" Damon asked.

"It helps with everything...after all he is the one planning to find and _murder_ Elena" Katherine shrugged.

"Tell us more" Kendall said.

"Not until Damon releases me"

"No, you are not getting away..._again"_ he snarled.

"Look, we all want the same thing...Klaus dead and I can help" she suggested.

"I don't trust you" I announced.

"Well you should" she told me.

Damon looked to Stefan who nodded and let go of Katherine.

"See you around" she smiled and made her way towards the back door. She opened it with a swift kick and vanished.

We all groaned in frustration. We could have killed her there and then but she slipped through our fingers...she tricked us. I knew that I didn't trust her but her earlier words made me shiver.

'_But_ _I know for a fact that you won't kill me, but you will try and that will only anger me'_

Whatever she is planning to do next, isn't going to be pretty.

**Damon's POV**

I silently cursed for letting her go? Why did I listen to Stefan? I should've killed her! Even though I know deep down that the information she is keeping will be useful for saving Elena and I need that. We need that. But we can't bring Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos into this; they have too much to deal with already since they are in a band.

"We can't keep going wild, I think we should form a plan" Stefan suggested.

"I agree" Kendall and Logan said simultaneously.

"How can we plan what to do next if we don't know what she is going to do next?" James asked.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"I've been thinking and I have come to the conclusion that I should tell Jo the truth" Kendall confessed.

"What?" James asked.

"I have kept her in the dark for long enough and if I am going to protect her then she needs to know what is going on! I'm sick of lying to her about things and not being able to hang out because I'm dealing with problems like this! I also need someone to talk to" Kendall explained.

"It is a good idea" James agreed.

"Are you sure that she will keep the secret? She has the necklace know so compelling her is not an option" Carlos reminded him.

"I agree with Kendall and I think I should tell Camille the truth too" Logan announced.

"As long as you are sure that you can trust these girls" Stefan warned.

"They are our best friends" James told us.

"And our girlfriends" Logan and Kendall added.

"Ok, lets' go guys!" Kendall ordered.

"What should we do?" the man behind the boys squeaked.

I can't remember his name but then I don't think that I knew it in the first place.

"Stay here hopefully she shouldn't cause you any trouble" Kendall told them.

"And if she does?" the women asked

"Take this" I told her while handing her a stake "If she comes near you make sure you stake her in the heart!"

She nodded and we walked out of the studio back to the Palm Woods.

"How are you planning on telling your girlfriend?" I asked Kendall.

"I don't know, I was thinking of just coming out with it but then she'd think I'm crazy" he sighed.

Typical he doesn't have a plan and yet he wants to try and protect this girl? Really?

"You are going to need to think of a way soon because when we approach her, I'm ditching you" I told him.

"Thanks" he replied sarcastically.

"Look just tell her 'I'm a badass vampire that kills people and I love you' and pray that she doesn't freak out!" I told him.

I thought that it was simple...don't fall in love! Even though I have gone against that but I shall dig no further into that subject.

"That doesn't help at all!" he told me his voice getting higher.

I sighed while shaking my head "Plus I don't drink human blood anymore" he added.

"What?" I screeched.

"Yeah, we all switched to animal blood" he replied.

"Let me guess...because of Lexi?" I asked.

He nodded and I sighed again.

"Hey Damon, have you heard from Lexi?" James asked from behind me.

Stefan's face paled and I answered "Yeah, I need to tell you guys something..."

**James' POV**

I knew that something was wrong when Damon said that.

"What?" I asked.

"Lexi...is dead" he replied.

My face dropped and sadness overwhelmed me "What?" I repeated.

"I accidentally...killed her" he shrugged.

Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, Lexi was a great friend to me and we may have shared one kiss but she was my friend...no more than that.

"How can you accidentally kill someone?" I shouted.

"James, calm down" Kendall told me.

I took a deep breath and Damon defended "It was to save the 'vampire' secret"

I took another shaky breath. My friend was dead and I didn't even know!

"Lets' worry about that later, we have more important things to deal with" Logan said.

We entered the Palm Woods and Damon said "We'll be in your apartment if you need us"

They left and we went to go and find Jo and Camille.

Surprisingly we didn't have to walk very far since they were both chilling by the pool.

"Are you sure that you need me and Carlos here?" I asked.

"Yes" Logan and Kendall hissed. The pressure was getting to them. It was a good idea to tell Jo and Camille but at the same time it was the worst. We had no clue to how they were going to react plus they could even get us killed! But that is the pessimistic side of me taking over, I know that they would accept us for who we are and will try not to judge but that doesn't mean that they won't be freaking out on the inside. To be honest this conversation could go ever way.

"Hey guys" they greeted and I didn't even realise that we had walked out of the lobby and were now by the pool.

"Hey we really need to talk" Kendall told them.

"Is everything ok?" Jo asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but we just need to tell you two something" Logan explained.

"Ok" they said looking unsure.

"Should we take a walk through the park?" I suggested trying to lift the tension.

They nodded and we walked to a quiet place in the park so no one would hear us.

"It is really important that you don't freak out" Carlos told them.

"Guys, you can tell us" Camille said.

"This really isn't easy to say..." Logan said.

"But we need to protect you..." Kendall added.

"And we don't want you to freak out" Carlos repeated.

"What is it?" Camille and Jo shouted.

The guys looked towards me and I nodded.

"We're vampires"

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I walked into 2J and he seemed to be deep in thought. So being the best brother in the world I decided to annoy him...as I do.

"What you thinking about?" I asked him.

There was no response so I decided to poke him until he spoke.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

I stopped poking him and answered "I asked you a question and you ignored me. You know I don't like being ignored!"

"Which is why I do it so often" Stefan smirked.

I sighed and asked "What were you thinking about?"

"It's...just...nothing" he answered.

"Dude, I just asked you a question and showed border-line care, I think the least you could do is answer it" I told him. Normally I would _never_ admit to caring but him thinking really bugs me.

"It's nothing big..."

"Stefan" I growled.

"Fine, back at the studio...you actually listened to my crazy plan instead of taking the matter into your own hands and killing Katherine, why?" he asked.

"I guess, since you are my brother...I trust you" I replied with a shrug.

Stefan smiled and I said "Wipe that grin off your face we have work to do"

**James' POV**

"Guys this isn't funny, we have an audition to prepare for" Camille frowned.

"Camille, we aren't joking" Carlos said seriously.

"Look, this is a great prank! Carlos is serious for a change but we aren't falling for it" Jo told us.

"This isn't a prank!" I told them getting frustrated.

"We are telling you because we want to protect you" Kendall added.

They looked at us with judging eyes but we didn't know how to prove ourselves without making them freak out.

"Silly, naive girls. I would listen to your boyfriends if I was you" Katherine said while walking towards us.

We jumped in front of Jo and Camille protectively making sure that she wouldn't be able to get near them.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What?" she shrugged.

"Are you following us or something?" I screeched.

"Maybe" she smiled.

"Who is that?" Jo asked.

"I'm Katherine" she answered while sticking out her hand pretending to be friendly.

Jo went to shake her hand but Kendall caught her arm before it could go any further.

"Don't trust her" he warned.

"Why not?" Camille asked.

"Just don't" I pleaded.

"Aww Jamie, don't be like that" Katherine sang.

"Jamie?" Camille laughed.

My face went hard and when Camille saw that I wasn't laughing she knew that something was wrong. At least I hoped that she noticed something was wrong.

"Leave Katherine, this is your last warning" Kendall snarled.

"Kendall!" Jo scorned "Sorry" she apologised after.

"Jo, you don't need to say sorry to..._that"_ Kendall told her.

"Oh it's fine...I know how Kendall gets" Katherine sighed.

"What?" Jo asked jealously.

"I have know him for the past...145 years" she shrugged.

Jo's face fell but Katherine continued "I was his first love"

Jo looked like she was about to cry.

"Jo, please don't listen to her...I love _you!_ And I promise I'll tell you anything that you want to know" Kendall begged.

"What's going on?" Camille demanded.

"You could always ask Logan...although he did tell you the answer and you refused to believe him!" Katherine replied.

"And just so you know, I was also Logan's first love...in fact I was everyone's first love" Katherine smiled.

Camille was shocked and it was time for Logan to start begging.

When Jo and Camille had finally calmed down Katherine's face turned angry.

"I told you I didn't like you moving on but if I can have my Jamie then it won't be a problem" she announced and then ran off.

"You have some explaining to do" Camille and Jo ordered.

**Katherine's POV**

I smiled as I ran away from the group. My plan is defiantly going to work.

**James' POV**

We explained everything to the girls...well as much as we have told Gustavo. The rest can wait until everyone is together because I am not going to tell the next part twice! Even if it is just about the Originals and what we done with our life...I'd prefer to focus on the present.

"So you are all 162?" Jo asked in amazement.

We nodded.

"But it is important that you don't tell anyone!" Carlos told them.

"Oh and before I forget please wear that necklace all the time and I mean _all_ the time" Kendall said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"We told you that vampires are allergic to vervain, and they can compel people so that necklace will prevent that" Logan answered

"How?" she asked.

"It's filled with vervain" he explained.

They nodded and before I knew it I was pulled into a group hug.

"Guys...?" I asked.

"Can't...breathe" Jo said while gasping for air.

"Sorry" Carlos apologised "I love group hugs"

**Hope you like! I thought that I should end it happily and with a group hug! Of course there is the devious Katherine...maybe not so happy haha but next chapter will have a big surprise! **

**Please review! And I'll hopefully update soon :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Time Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 7**

**~Deal ~**

**Thank you to Kate, xocandy96 and X1Sweetie1X for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the story (and that you liked Damon's line hehe :D) **

**Hopefully you like this chapter too! Please don't hate me...(you'll see why soon) **

**Disclaimer: I d not own anything ): **

**James' POV**

I couldn't help but feel paranoid even though I knew that I had nothing to worry about. Everyone was protected so nothing should go wrong..._right? _

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go wrong, but I brushed that feeling when we Kendall started talking.

"Should we go back to the apartment and see what Damon and Stefan have been up to?" he asked.

We nodded; it seemed like the best thing to do at the moment until we figured something out.

When we got back to the apartment, only sharing a bit of small talk between each other, I was surprised that it was still in one piece. I was also surprised by Damon and Stefan _calmly_ sitting on the couch as if there was nothing to be worried about. They seem like the brothers who tend to fight a lot...well I can only tell from past experience.

"Are you two okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Stefan answered.

"Personally I thought that you two would have had a fight by now" Kendall told him.

I thought that I was the only one who thought that but luckily not!

"If you want us to fight, I happily will" Damon offered.

"No!" we all shouted at the same time "Working as a team will be good for all of us" I added.

"So what's next in our plan of action?" Damon asked enthusiastically.

"I think that we should try and carry on with our normal lives" Logan suggested.

Damon groaned "Dude the point of having a plan of _action_ is to actually have action!"

"But there is also the word _plan"_ Logan reminded him.

"How did this happen?" Damon sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I grew up with all of you, I am older than you...therefore I should have influenced you more but you are all like Stefan!" he moaned.

Stefan shrugged "I have a way with people"

"Shut up, Saint Stefan" Damon snarled.

"Why do you have the need to insult me whenever you possibly can?" Stefan moaned.

"I'm your big brother, it's what I do" Damon replied with a straight face.

I could tell that Stefan was about to retaliate but before he could I said "Guys this is the kind of fighting that we want to avoid, plus we have guests in the same room so please at least _try_ and act normal!"

They sighed and murmured a 'Fine'

"How about we all go out tonight?" Jo suggested.

"Yeah, it will take our minds off of everything" Camille agreed.

"There is a carnival down town" Jo smiled.

We smiled with her and all said simultaneously "Alright"

I've always loved carnivals and there are loads in LA so it was like heaven for me! For Carlos any place is like heaven if they serve corndogs.

"We should all go and get ready" Logan told us.

"We'll pick you up at your apartments" Kendall smiled.

Jo gave him a flirtatious wave and she left with Camille who surprisingly didn't slap Logan.

This day is just full of surprises!

"Right lets' go get ready!" Kendall said.

Within a few seconds we were all ready and back in the lounge. I decided to wear my lucky white V-neck and black skinny jeans...they were big enough to fit my lucky comb in as well.

"What should we do while we are waiting?" Carlos asked impatiently.

"There's a hockey game on" Kendall suggested.

We nodded our heads eagerly and sat down on the couch while Stefan and Damon stared at us weirdly.

"Since when have you guys been into hockey?" Stefan asked.

"It's a sport that we picked up in Minnesota, it is quite fun actually" Logan answered.

They let the subject go and joined us to watch the game. They got the hang of it eventually and were enjoying it as much as we were.

"When were we meant to pick up the girls?" I asked.

"Now" Kendall said while looking at Logan's watch. We jumped up and ran to Jo's apartment first.

"I thought you would never come" she laughed.

Luckily Camille was behind her and we were ready to go to the carnival.

"How far away is the carnival?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Only down the street" Jo answered.

We strolled up and were amazed when we got there. There were lights and rides filling every inch of the land given.

"Lets' go!" Carlos screamed.

"Wait! We should stick together" Stefan told us.

"Katherine is still out there" Damon warned.

Ignoring everything we said Kendall, Jo, Logan and Camille went their separate ways...with each other.

"I guess it is just us four staying together than?" I asked.

Damon laughed "Lets' go"

"Can we get a corndog first?" Carlos asked.

"But when you go on the rides you'll be sick" I told him.

"Vampires don't get sick" Stefan reminded me.

"You don't know Carlos" I sighed when he ran off to the corndog stand.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"He eats so much human food, or corndogs in this case, that it overtakes his blood intake and it makes him sick. He needs to learn how to balance it and maintain a healthy diet" I explained.

I didn't realise Carlos had come back over with an arms full of corndogs until he defended "Says the one who drinks as little blood as possible"

I sighed wanting to end the conversation. I've been told that I can control how much blood I take and I can, I just choose to take what I need.

"Lets' just go do something" I said.

"Should we go and find the others?" Stefan suggested.

I nodded and we began walking around slowly. I knew that they must have millions of questions to ask us but I'm not in the mood to answer them. Katherine was still on my mind- not like that I couldn't hate the girl more but I knew that she was planning something. She never goes down without a fight.

We saw Kendall and Logan waiting by the toilets and ran over to them.

"Hey, what happened to not splitting up?" Damon asked.

"Sorry, but we wanted to have some alone time with our girlfriends" Kendall replied.

"Speaking of your girlfriends...where are they?" I asked.

"They needed to redo their makeup but they have been in there for ages" Logan sighed.

"Are you sure that they are still in there?" Damon asked.

Kendall started worrying. "Oh my god" he chanted while pacing.

"Calm down, lets' check!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, that is the _girls'_ bathroom and in case you haven't noticed, which would be very disturbing, we are all guys" Logan told him.

"Well lets' ask a girl then!" he replied and went up to a lady "Excuse me Miss..." but before he could finish she wacked him with her handbag.

"Compel!" he said while holding his head.

"Hey guys!" Kelly greeted while walking up to us.

"Kelly what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I heard that there was a carnival in town and I'm babysitting my niece" she answered and a little girl stood next to her.

"Could you do us a favour?" I asked.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Can you check to see if Jo and Camille are still in the bathroom?" Kendall asked.

"Sure" she shrugged "Can you look after my niece for a few seconds?"

"Sure" we replied.

**Kelly's POV**

Seriously, they need to chill. Girls do tend to take their time in the bathroom! We have to be pretty for our dates!

But when I walked in there was nobody there, it was deserted except for a note on the side of the sink and a purse.

I grabbed the purse and note and my face fell. This was bad.

**James' POV**

Kelly's niece was awesome! She was shy at first but she tells great jokes.

My smile fell when Kelly returned.

"Are they in there?" Logan asked.

When she didn't answer Logan started to panic.

"I think you and your niece should leave" I whispered to her.

"Read this...and here is one of their purses" she replied while handing me the items.

They left and I said "Guys lets' go back to the apartment"

Kendall and Logan started shuffling **(A/N: haha everyday I'm shuffling :P) **__their feet but I shouted "We need to leave now!"

We ran back at vampire speed and Kendall and Logan plopped themselves on the couch.

I dreaded reading the note but I had to.

_Dear boys,_

_You could've played the easy way but you refused so now it has come down to this. Just remember that you could have prevented this and you still can. Meet me and your precious friends in the clearing in the woods. If you don't come by midnight and agree to my terms then...they die._

_Love Katherine_

After I read the letter my hands were shaking. How could she do this?

I passed the letter around we simultaneously looked at the clock. It was 11, we still had time.

"Lets' go" I ordered.

"Wait, what about if she wants you in exchange for them?"Logan asked.

"I have a plan" I told them.

The truth was that I didn't but they needed hope, so I intended to give it to them.

It took us ten minutes to reach the clearing and we found Katherine standing with Jo and Camille behind her.

"Hello boys, I thought that you weren't going to show up" she laughed.

"Stop it Katherine, just give us back Jo and Camille" Kendall told her.

"I will when you give me what I want" she challenged.

"And what is that?" Damon asked.

"You all know _who_ it is" she said.

"No" Kendall said calmly.

"What?" she asked.

"NO! James is not going to be _yours_ or whatever! Now give us back Jo and Camille" Kendall shouted angrily.

"You know what'll happen if you don't agree with my terms" she reminded him.

"Why Katherine?" Carlos asked timidly,

"What?"

"Why do this?" he asked more confidently.

She shrugged "It seemed like the only way to get your full attention"

"There must be something else you want...money? Record Contract? Something other than James!" Logan insisted.

She shook her head and Stefan said "Might be time to let out your genius plan"

But he had no clue what it was.

"Plan?" Katherine asked.

"I'll be with you" I surrendered.

"What?" she smiled.

Jo and Camille vigorously shook their heads but I couldn't let that change my mind.

"I'll be with you" I repeated.

**Sorry it's short but writers' block got the better of me ): Hopefully you liked it and please review! Happy Father's Day everyone! Hehe I'll update very soon since that was one of my shortest chapters! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Time Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 8**

**~White flag~**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I've been super busy and actually forgot about fanfiction :O Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

**Thank you to xocandy96, X1Sweetie1X, Kate and Musicdude212 for reviewing! Your reviews are awesome by the way! Hehe (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ): **

**James' POV**

"You will?" she asked with a smile as wide as the Chesire Cat.

"But you have to let Camille and Jo go" I reminded her.

She nodded and turned towards them "Go on then"

They ran straight to Logan and Kendall hugging the life out of them, I couldn't help but notice their tearstained cheeks. I could've stopped that.

Katherine came up to me and hugged me but I didn't return it.

"Where to first Jamie?" she asked.

"Well how about we stay here? So I can still be in the band?" I suggested.

She was thinking about it and I added "You'll get to see me at work...you don't have to leave my side"

Her smile grew wider...if that was even possible and nodded "Fine, but when this 'band' thing blows over I say we go to Paris"

I smiled for her sake and agreed "Yeah, Paris sounds good"

"James!" Logan screeched. I tried to ignore the hurt that was hiding behind his screech. The band would only last another year...two if we were lucky, people would defiantly start to notice that we hadn't changed at all. And these last one or two years might be the last time I can be with the guys.

"I think that we should be getting back to the Palm Woods, it's getting late" I told everyone.

"With her?" Carlos asked in disgust.

Katherine pouted and I sighed "Yes, we made a deal...it has to be like this to keep everyone safe"

"I don't care about being safe or not, James you can't go through with this" Jo told me.

"I'm not one for safety but I agree with...her" Damon said, it was inevitable that he was going to forget Jo's name but I'm surprised that he forgot it so quick.

"Look, I know that you all probably hate my guts right now..." Katherine started to say.

"Not probably...defiantly" Logan interrupted her.

"All I'm saying is that I _can_ change and I will" she stated.

"Really?" Stefan asked not believing her...but who would?

"Yes! Don't you trust me?" she asked.

"Not as far as we can throw you" Damon smirked and then whispered "And we can throw _pretty_ far"

"I have an idea!" Carlos announced.

"Quick tell us before it dies of loneliness" Logan teased.

Carlos slapped him, which of course made Logan hit him back, before it turned into a full fight Kendall stopped them "Carlos just tell us your idea"

"Okay, how about we give Katherine a chance to 'change' but if she doesn't then she can't have James" he explained with a smile.

**Katherine's POV**

"That's unfair!" I protested.

"How?" Carlos challenged.

"We already made a deal" she told him.

"Don't think of this as another deal...think of it as a game" Carlos replied.

I can win this game...if it means that I can stay with James then I'm determined to win this.

I nodded and James asked "What are the rules?"

"How about mine? _No_ rules remember?" I suggested secretly laughing on the inside.

They don't know what's about to hit them...if it's nice Katherine they want its nice Katherine they are going to get!

**Stefan's POV**

I wasn't sure about this idea. Surely they had realised by now that Katherine was devious...she gets what she wants and yet they offer to play a _game_ with her. Also she has more chance of winning than James. Heck...she had more chance of winning anything than any of us.

"I don't think that this is a good idea" I advised.

"Why not, Stefan?" Katherine asked innocently.

"There is no way that we would be able to win and you are pretending to be innocent which means that you are hiding something" I explained.

"I'm not hiding anything...I just know _how_ to play a game plus if I'm going to win then I guess I better get started" she defended.

I still wasn't sure whether I should trust her or not but she also added "While this game is going on it has no effect on our deal"

"What?" Damon asked.

"James is mine until I win or lose the game, and if I win I get to stay with him" she told him.

"Wait, why James?" Damon asked.

"What?"

"Just the other month...you were after Stefan. Declaring _him_ as the love of your life, you said and I quote '_It's you Stefan, it's always been you'_" Damon replied.

"I was angry about Stefan and Elena, since she is my doppelganger and I wasn't sure what I was thinking, since I love James"

"How long is this game going to take then?" James whined. I understand where he is coming from...he probably knows that Katherine is going to win too and just wants to spend the last time he has with his friends...with his friends! But if this game was going to happen then I am going to make sure that we win.

_Game on Katherine, game on..._

**Kendall's POV**

How could James do that? I'm thankful to him for saving Jo and Camille but I thought that he had a plan! One that didn't involve playing a _game_ with Katherine. Katherine of all people! She is practically famous for her games and now we might actually lose James forever. I had made a mini plan after James agreed to her terms. All we had to do was follow him and Katherine and we would be able to be with each other but now...now that plan has gone out of the window.

The one way to save James is to do the impossible...play the game and win the game. Simple plan but hard work...but in the end it's all worth it.

She wants a game...we'll give her a game that she'll never forget

**Logan's POV**

Surely there must have been a different way! There is always another way but no we have played ourselves into a trap! Carlos suggested a game...at first it was a good idea but when she had that menacing smile I knew that we made the wrong decision. Of course a game was what she wanted. At the end of a game was a prize or trophy for the winner. Or in this case James.

He was stupid for agreeing with her but now we are in the middle of a game? To four and five year olds a game is fun...a way for entertainment but for the past 145 years a game has been our worst nightmare. It wasn't one of the ones where it doesn't matter about the winner and loser and you could always have a rematch...this was one where one wrong move could cost you everything. Someone you love always ends up getting hurt no matter what...unless you win.

Unless we win...

**Carlos' POV**

I mentally cursed when she accepted the game. I thought that she would decline the offer but now that I've put it out there it can't be taken back. If we...if I lose James then I'll never be able to forgive myself.

I can't let her ruin our lives anymore...I promise to myself and to everyone else I will make this stop!

**Damon's POV**

I can't lie. When Katherine first told Stefan that she loved him my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces and now when she tells James that it has always been him...my heart doesn't break I just get angry. She can't go around and choose who she wants and expect them to be with her. I personally am not going to let her get away with this. James should be with Kendall, Logan and Carlos. That is how it has always been and it shouldn't be changed. I know I'm not the person who usually cares, since that is mostly Stefan's job, but I don't want to see their friendship...their brotherhood get ripped apart because of Katherine. It was hard enough when she done it to me and Stefan. She causes pain and misery where ever she goes whether she intends it or not.

I figured that Stefan was a bit sceptical of the whole plan but he is sceptical about everything. Always having to rethink everything over and over again. I said it before and I'll say it now but when it comes to keeping Elena alive I'll be the one to do it. I'm more about action and quick thinking. If there is no time to plan then don't! By all means think ahead and figure out the next move but don't waste time sitting by a desk with paper and a pen writing down ideas and blueprints to form a ridiculous plan! It isn't worth it.

The best thing to do is figure out the weak point, or the chink in the armour. For Katherine her weakest point is her heart. She needs to be loved and feel loved. I'm sure that a stake would love to be driven right through her heart...and that is what is going to happen.

Kendall then spoke up "I say that the rules are; you have to be nice and make sure that you can commit to James. Also you can't follow him _everywhere_ because that is freaky and stalkerish"

"Wait...if I have to be nice...so do you!" Katherine told us.

"No, no you don't understand, you are playing by _our_ rules" I smirked.

"Nobody has answered my question!" James shouted.

"What was it?" I asked.

"How long is this 'game' going to take?" he asked...again.

"Lets' give her a month" Logan said.

"Why a month?" I asked.

"It's a long period of time...so longer for her to crack but not long enough to drive us crazy" he explained.

"So a month from today..." Kendall started to say but James interrupted.

"Actually it is past midnight now...so today is actually what you mean tomorrow"

"Fine a month from _today_ is how long Katherine has to play by _our_ rules" Kendall announced.

"Bring it" she challenged.

**James' POV**

I had no clue how about how this was going to work. I just wanted to go home and get some sleep. We still have work later and I can't handle Gustavo _and_ Katherine without a decent amount of sleep.

"I'm going back to the apartment if anyone wants to come" I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"It's late and if we are going to survive Gustavo then we need sleep" I shrugged.

"Oh right, I totally forget about Gustavo" Logan sighed.

I nodded and started walking, Katherine glued to my side. She hugged me from the side, got my arm and put it around her shoulders.

She smiled and I suggested "Should we run back to the apartment?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Alone time?"

She nodded and the truth was I just wanted to be away from her. These few moments where we would be running are the only few that I am going to get without her next to me.

I got back to the apartment in record time but was shocked when I saw Katherine right next to me...as if we hadn't even moved!

"Don't you think that it is unfair about the whole be 'nice' thing?" she pouted.

"No, I think that it is fair" I disagreed.

"James, I think that you are meant to be agreeing with me" she told me.

I resisted to let out my anger and just replied "No, as I told you before...I am not _your_ object, I have my own voice and my own opinion that can be shared"

"No, I am right" she defended.

"Do you want to know why people don't like you?" I accidentally asked.

I thought that I only asked it in my head but I let it spill.

"Why?" she challenged.

Now that I've started I can't stop so I just let it out...not even realising that the others had walked in.

"Because you are an annoying, spoiled brat! You think that you can get everything you want and you think the world revolves around you! Well news flash for you Katherine, it DOESN'T! Everywhere you go you just cause pain and misery and I can't take that but I'm going to try for the people that I _love_ and believe me...you are not one of them!" I shouted at her and stormed to my room.

**Damon's POV**

We walked in on Katherine and James having a fight. I was proud of James...he just let out his feelings and yet he done it in a nice way. If it was me, and I'm glad that it's not, then I would've spared _no_ feelings. There is no point. To be honest I was hoping that Katherine would walk out of the door and leave our lives but she just stood there.

"Wow has Katherine lost already?" Kendall teased.

"I haven't lost, James and I just had a misunderstanding" she explained.

"Of course you did" I said then whispered "Just to let you know...we heard the whole conversation"

"He is just upset about me not being with him sooner, I'm sure that this is nothing" she shrugged.

"No, I think it' something" Logan told her.

"Stop trying to make me look like the bad guy..." she whined.

"In this case you _are_ the bad guy" Stefan said.

"I'm going to go and talk to James" she sighed.

"That's not a good idea" Carlos warned.

"Why?" she asked frustrated.

"Calm down! When James is angry he needs time alone and is incapable of talking to anyone" Logan explained.

"I'll get him to talk to me" she told us and went towards his door.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos gave each other worried glances. I thought they were joking about James but obviously not.

**Katherine's POV**

I felt bad about my fight with James and even though Logan and Carlos warned me not to go in there I had to go and talk with him. My brave thoughts were stopped when I found his door locked. I could easily break it down but he needs his privacy...maybe that is what he was talking about! I haven't been giving him any privacy and that is why he got angry! All I need to do is be trusting and let him have space which will also put me ahead in the game!

_I'm so going to win this..._

**Hope you liked it! Thank you to all of the reviews/favourites/alerts! I probably won't be updating for about 3 weeks...sorry going on holiday ): If the place has free wifi then I'll update (: hehe **


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 9**

**~Katherine being nice?~**

**Eeepp! Thank you to xocandy96, Musicdude212, X1Sweetie1X, Kate, NBJEN, ILOVEKENDALL and KENDALLRULES for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

I could hear the conversation in the other room loud and clear. It was making me so frustrated. Why was I the prize for this ridiculous game? I know that my friends are just trying to make me safe and not have to be with Katherine but it's like both sides are treating me like an object! I'm actually considering jumping out of the window and just running away but in the back of my mind I know that it won't help. Curse the sensible side of me!

I heard that Katherine was going to try and talk to me but she tried the doorknob and then stopped. She could break the door down if she wanted to and yet she isn't?

"James" I heard her faintly say my name.

"What?" I asked a lot calmer than I was earlier.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"No, I want to be alone" I told her.

"Please, we really need to talk" she told me.

Is this the same Katherine? The Katherine that didn't want to give me any privacy and was glued to my side.

"About what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"What?" I choked.

"Look, I'm sorry and your right I was acting like a brat...it's just I haven't seen you in years and I don't want to lose you again" she explained.

I wasn't sure whether to trust her or not but then I remembered this was part of the game! She had to be nice otherwise she would lose. I have her all figured out but I might as well play along. I opened the door and she ran at me and hugged me.

I sighed and hugged back, the guys were looking at me strangely but I just sent them a pleading look saying 'help me and I'll explain later'.

They nodded and I pulled away from the hug.

"I'll show you to the guest room and you can sleep there" I told her.

She nodded and replied "Ok, do you forgive me"

I gulped and answered "Of course I do, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that"

"Great" she smiled "I'm going to go and get my luggage tomorrow while you're at the studio"

I nodded and left her in the room. She actually trusted to leave me alone now? She was taking this whole thing way too seriously.

I walked back out towards the guys and they looked at me their eyes asking a million questions. I knew that I couldn't say anything to them without Katherine hearing so I sent Kendall a text so he could show everybody.

_To: Kendall_

_From: James_

_This is part of the game! She is only pretending to be nice! I'm playing along just so you know!_

They nodded and I said "I'm going to go to bed; it's been a long day"

"I agree" Kendall said.

Stefan and Damon went to their guest room and we went to our rooms.

I was so confused by the random events and to top it all off, I have to sing, dance _and_ explain more of my life story to Gustavo and Kelly tomorrow!

What a great, never- ending unless I get killed life I have.

**Kendall's POV**

For most of the night I was up making plans in my head but then deciding that they wouldn't work. Katherine has started to be..._nice_ which is something that we never thought possible. She is _trusting_ James but where is she actually going to go? I doubt that she is actually going to get her stuff; she will probably go buy some new clothes and then go sneaking around. If we catch her sneaking around then she'll lose. I'll have to get Damon and Stefan to follow her around.

Before I knew it, the morning sun had risen and it was time to get up and face another day with Gustavo..._yay_

I got up, figuring that I can just sleep in the limo on the way to the studio or in the studio itself if I really needed to but to be honest I don't really need sleep now.

I could smell bacon and eggs being cooked in the kitchen but I wasn't sure who it could be. Logan doesn't make breakfast anymore even though we all protested against that, James never gets up this early and Carlos...Carlos shouldn't be trusted in the kitchen. Sometimes he can make great food, and I mean _great_ food, when he is being supervised but when he is on his own he tends to cause fires.

That left me with three possible options...Damon; even though he doesn't seem like the person to cook.

Stefan; who seems like he could cook but probably wouldn't without asking first.

And _Katherine_...

I decided to go and investigate; there was no harm in trying.

I walked out, while dragging my feet across the floor. It was too much effort to try and lift them up. Then I suddenly came to a halt when my worst possibility came true. Katherine was in the kitchen cooking a full breakfast.

"Morning Kendall" she smiled while holding a frying pan and putting the eggs on a plate on the table.

"What are you...doing?" I asked.

"Well as I'm staying in your home, I thought that I should cook you all some breakfast. I went out and brought some groceries because you guys were running low" she answered.

I mentally cursed, she has already been out which means that she could have done _anything_; like breaking the rules.

I took a deep breath and noticed that she was waving her hands in front of my face.

"What?" I said dazed.

"I said sit down, otherwise your breakfast is going to get cold" she laughed.

She walked out of the kitchen and I wasn't sure whether t o eat the food or not.

"Kendall?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"How do you wake Carlos up?" she asked.

"I'll do it" I sighed while getting up. She looked at me confused so I explained "He has to be woken up in a specific way otherwise you are going to get no response"

"I remembered Carlos as the one who always got up first and his motto was 'the early bird catches the worm'" she replied.

"Oh no, he does still get up early...ish but ever since we came to Hollywood he has a tendency to sleep in now" I said.

I didn't know why I was talking to her but I guess I have to. As I went to wake up Carlos I couldn't help but remember the times we shared back in 1864.

"_Kendall, do you have to leave" Katherine pouted._

"_Yes, sorry Katherine but it has always been a dream of mine" I explained hoping that she would understand._

"_Can't you wait? We could travel the world together just you and I!" she suggested._

"_You know I can't do that...but you could always come with me" I offered._

_She sighed "I can't, I'm staying with the Salvatore's and I think that they would find it very rude and impolite of me if I just get up and leave"_

_I took her hand in mine and kissed it. That was about as far as we could go even though I longed to kiss her beautiful lips but it was deemed bad if it was before marriage or in public. _

"_When are you leaving?" she asked._

"_Katherine, don't worry about that...lets' just enjoy the time we have with each other now" I tried to convince her._

"_Kendall when are you leaving?" she replied though gritted teeth. She was obviously angry but I wasn't sure whether the answer would make her angrier or not._

"_A couple of days after James' wedding" I whispered._

_Her eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill over the edge. I didn't care if we were in public or not I pulled her into a hug. I smiled on the inside when she hugged back because that meant that she wasn't angry with me and would actually want to still spend time with me._

"_I don't want you to leave" she whispered._

_I knew that she was crying because her voice came out in a whisper and my shirt was soaked. In a way she was very childlike; naive and gentle but on the other hand she was mature and beautiful._

"_Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" I promised._

If only I knew that I wouldn't be leaving in the first place.

**James' POV**

For the first time in many years I actually had a dream. I was worried that someone, mentioning no names...Katherine, had got inside my head and was inducing the dream but I couldn't check because I couldn't wake up. Also I was convinced that it wasn't a dream because it was a memory. A terrifying memory that I have been trying to forget but always comes back to haunt me.

The night before Roses' death

The night before my wedding

"_James, you shouldn't be here" Rose laughed as she stepped outside her house._

"_I know but I had to see you and give you this" I replied while pulling a rose from behind my back._

_I gave it to her and noticed how beautiful her smile was in the moonlight. _

"_It's beautiful, thank you" she told me while sniffing the rose._

"_The scent is magnificent, just like you" I smiled._

_She laughed and replied "Always the charmer"_

"_I know but soon we will be married" I said._

_I then noticed how she was shaking._

"_Are you ok, Rose?" I asked concerned for my future wife._

"_I'm scared" she replied._

_I hugged her and said "Don't worry! Tomorrow we shall be married and legally together! We'll be able to get jobs, have children and grow old together" _

"_It's not getting married that I am afraid of" she told me._

"_What is it then?" I asked._

"_You'll probably think that it is silly" she sighed._

"_Rose, I love you and I promise that I won't laugh" I assured her._

"_Ok, it's about the beast..." she told me._

_I pulled her into another hug and she returned this one but started crying into my shoulder._

"_Sshh" I soothed while stroking the back of her hair "I promise to you that I will protect you and that the beast won't come near you" _

"_But...I've heard rumours that it is a vampire" she whispered._

_Katherine popped into my mind...but she promised me that she wasn't the one doing the killing and I couldn't tell Rose about Katherine being a good vampire because then I am betraying Katherine and I will probably ruin my marriage._

"_Vampires are fictional creatures that live in fairy tales, there is no way that there could be one in Mystic Falls plus it is such a small town why would they come here?" _

"_Ok, I believe you" she sighed._

"_Well I should be going" I told her._

"_Can't you stay with me for the night?" she pleaded._

"_I'm sorry but we all know that it is unlucky plus if anyone found out then we would be in trouble" _

_She nodded and looked at the floor. I lifted her chin and her big blue eyes stared into mine._

"_Just think tomorrow we will be Mr and Mrs Diamond and then we will be able to spend the rest of our lives together" _

_She smiled at the thought and gave a short wave before returning into her house._

Then the scene changed, I came to the realisation that this wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. Katherine coming back was like a punishment because I had basically cheated on Rose and then after Rose died I was still with Katherine even though she was the reason for Roses' death. Fate is telling me that I chose Katherine and now have to live with me choice. But I have never believed in fate before so why now?

_I got out of the horse and carriage to go and wait for my bride. _

"_Are you nervous son?" my Dad asked me._

"_A little" I admitted._

"_Don't worry, Rose is a great girl" he told me._

_I smiled and went to the lawn with the other guests until I found Kendall, Logan and Carlos._

"_Are you ready?" Kendall asked me._

"_I'm not sure" I panicked._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine" Logan reassured me._

_I smiled and Carlos added "I can't believe that this is finally happening"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_You have wanted to get married for so long and now you have found the perfect girl" he explained._

_I smiled but couldn't reply because screams were heard from the forest. We all ran towards the horrific screams and I was praying that Rose was alright but turns out she wasn't._

_When I entered the forest I fell to my knees. I didn't have the strength to stand up and tears were pouring from my eyes. This was my fault._

_Rose was hanging from the tree and her throat had been slit, what made it even worse was there was a note in her hand saying 'You promised to protect me'_

I woke up screaming and everyone came running towards me.

"Jamie are you ok?" Katherine asked but when she touched me I flinched.

"James..." Kendall called out.

But I couldn't respond. The image of Rose was in my head and I couldn't remove it from my thoughts.

I knew that I was shaking and for the first time since I went bloodlust I had no control over my body. The logical explanation would be that I was having a panic attack but nobody else could see it.

"How can we help him?" Logan panicked.

"I don't know...I've never seen anything like this before" I heard Stefan say.

I put my head in my knees and started rocking while saying "It's all my fault"

"What is your fault?" Damon asked.

"Rose, I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Who is Rose?" Damon asked.

"Rose was James' fiancée but she got killed before the wedding by...her" Kendall answered while pointing to Katherine.

"Ahh, she done the same to Stefan as well" Damon replied.

"Guys! Can we worry about James right now!" Katherine shouted.

She seemed genuinely concerned but every part of me said not to trust her. So I flinched away from her touch and tried to get away from her. I managed to back away into the corner but everyone followed, they kept getting closer and I started to feel claustrophobic. My breathing had become shaky and I wasn't sure what was reality and fantasy. Both worlds had mixed in with each other but I couldn't tell which one was the best to return to fully.

"James...James can you hear me?" somebody asked.

I nodded to the invisible voice. All of my friends and Katherine were not there anymore, I couldn't see them and I needed them.

"Ok, James it is me Katherine do you remember me?" she asked.

I nodded, I knew a Katherine but I couldn't see her and I couldn't tell whether that was good or bad.

"It is early in the morning and I need you to wake up for me, ok? Otherwise you are going to be late for work" she told me.

I tried my hardest but I couldn't wake up, all I could see was Roses' dead body.

"You need to go to work with your best friends Kendall, Logan and Carlos...do you remember them?" she asked.

I nodded again, of course I could remember them I just couldn't _see_ them.

"And you are a vampire and you all told your boss, Gustavo, remember" she carried on.

I nodded once again, the past events were coming back to me but I still felt as if I shouldn't trust her.

"And you are at the Palm Woods, on your way to becoming famous with your best friends. You are in a band Big Time Rush remember?" she asked desperately.

I nodded again, I did remember Big Time Rush and the Palm Woods but I couldn't wake up.

"Everyone is waiting for you to wake up. We made your favourite breakfast...bacon and eggs, you need your energy" she told me

I was a vampire...I drink blood not bacon and eggs...

"Quick lets' get him some blood, that'll help" Logan said.

"What about his diet?" Carlos asked.

"What diet?" Katherine asked him.

I still couldn't see them and I wanted to reach out for them but my arms refused to move.

"He only drinks a little amount of blood every few days...animal blood" Kendall answered.

"Go get a blood bag or something then! We need to make sure that he drinks all of it!" Katherine ordered.

I shook my head, all I could see was the colour of blood or blood itself. It was Roses' I couldn't have any, I already feel guilty.

"James drink this" Katherine told me.

I shook my head again.

She sighed "James in order to get better you _need_ to drink this"

"I can't drink her blood, I just can't" I cried.

"Whose blood James?" Stefan asked.

"R-Rose" I choked.

"It's not her blood" Damon told me.

"No, I-I can see it, it's everywhere. Where are you?" I asked frantically.

I couldn't believe that they were doing this to me...wasn't it bad enough to live through it once and now I'm stuck.

"James this isn't blood and we are right in front of you" Katherine told me.

"No you're not! Don't lie!" I shouted.

"I am, just drink this and you'll see us again" she told me.

"Katherine what are you doing?" Logan asked her.

"Just trust me" she hissed.

I looked up but they weren't there, there was only a bag and it was getting closer. I tried to back further away but the wall was stopping me.

"James, drink what is in the bag" she told me.

Hesitantly I grabbed the bag and brought it to my lips. My vision was becoming clearer and I could see Katherine in front of me with Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Stefan and Damon behind her. I instantly felt embarrassed.

"Drink" she ordered.

I shook my head and tried to return the blood bag to her but she pushed it back my way.

She then turned to the others "Can any of you get him to drink it?"

"I can try" Kendall offered, he then sat in front of me.

"James, it's me Kendall. You need to drink this" he told me.

"No" I said.

"James is you don't you'll go bloodlust" he warned

My face fell so I forced myself to drink more.

"It's nearly finished...can you finish it for me?" Kendall asked.

I looked down and nodded before finishing the blood bag. I felt much better but mostly stupid. How did that happen? Was it because I don't drink much blood? Did someone try and control me while I was sleeping?

"James we need you to tell us what happened" Logan told me.

"I- I don't know" I admitted.

"Just tell us what you saw, what it felt like" Stefan told me.

"At first it was like I was having a dream...except it was a memory and I thought that someone had gotten into my head but I couldn't wake up" I said.

"What was the dream about?" Carlos asked.

"R-Rose, the night before our wedding...the night before she was killed" I said.

"Anything else?" Damon asked.

"My wedding day, when the screams were heard in the forest and her throat had been cut...she was d-dead" I cried.

"Aww James" Katherine cooed and tried to hug me but I flinched away.

"What else happened?" Logan asked.

"You all faded away and I could only see blood and Rose, and the note...I could only hear your voices and I couldn't wake up" I added.

"Ok, I think that you need to stock up on blood and James needs to drink more" Katherine suggested.

"And a voice in the back of my mind...told me not...to trust her" I said.

"Who James?" Kendall asked

"K-Katherine"

**Kendall's POV**

"Katherine?" I asked.

James nodded and Katherine looked shocked.

"I think you should leave Katherine" Damon told her.

"What? I wasn't the one who made him dream that!" she argued.

"We never implied that you did" Stefan said "But James doesn't trust you at the moment and neither do we"

"So you are basically going to throw everything away now?" she asked.

"We are more concerned about James and his well being, if he doesn't want you here right now then you shouldn't be here. We didn't tell you to leave the apartment or whatever just leave James alone for a while which means don't be in the same room as him!" Kendall explained.

"Fine" she sighed and went out the room.

James had returned to rocking himself and saying 'Don't trust her'

It made me think about who would do that to James. Why would anyone need to do that? Unless Katherine done it to prove she can be nice...but she wouldn't stoop that low would she?

**Katherine's POV**

Well that plan backfired, I had no clue that he wasn't drinking enough blood...that made the dream seem real and he was too weak to wake up. I'm going to have to cover my tracks more carefully and now James doesn't trust me. He doesn't know does he?

If he does then I'm going to have to be sneakier than ever. The others don't suspect anything...yet. So if I continue with my nice act they will never suspect me.

Would they?

**Carlos' POV**

I'm not the smartest person ever, not like Logan or Albert Einstein but even I knew that Katherine had made him dream about Rose and now her plan has failed. I'm not sure if anyone else suspects her but I do. Putting dreams into people's heads is her thing! Also we really need to get ready for work so the quicker we catch her out the quicker this whole thing can blow over.

James was still rocking himself and Kendall and Logan were still trying to calm him down.

"How do we get him out of this state?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Does he need more blood?" Damon asked.

"I don't know if it will help but it wouldn't hurt to try" Logan replied.

He ran out to the kitchen and back in a few seconds carrying a fresh bag with him.

"I doubt that he'll drink it" I said.

"Carlos! You're supposed to be the optimistic one! The positive one!" Kendall told me.

"And I'm positive that he won't drink it" I replied

"Carlos!" Kendall and Logan shouted.

"Let me try and talk to him" I sighed while pushing my way towards James.

"James, Katherine had gone" I told him gently.

"Gone?" he said looking at me with big childlike eyes.

"Yeah, see she's not here" I said.

He looked round and a small smile tugged at his lips but it soon went.

"Please don't let her comeback" he begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"She k-killed Rose...murdered her!" he answered.

"Ok" I agreed.

He seemed to have calmed down quite a lot, his breathing returned to normal and he stopped rocking.

"Ok, James we need to get ready for work so Gustavo doesn't yell at us" I told him.

He nodded "Thank you"

I left the room and the others followed me.

"Who would have done that to him?" Logan asked.

"Are you seriously asking that?" I whispered.

"Why who do you think it was?" Kendall asked.

I pointed towards Katherine's door and was glad when they all nodded, agreeing with me.

"How can we prove it though?" Stefan asked.

"Easy...James doesn't trust her, probably because he knows that it was her and anyway who else would plant that _exact_ dream into his head? Who has the actual memory of what Rose looked like when she died other than James?" Damon explained.

"You have a point" Stefan agreed.

"Also James mentioned something about a note, who else saw the note? No one! Also it was probably _her_ that put it into Roses' hand to make James feel guilty and fall right into her hands!" Damon added.

"Ah, so you have figured out that it was me" Katherine sighed.

"Why would you do something like that?" I screeched.

She laughed and Damon told her "This game is over Katherine, you've lost"

"See that is where you are wrong, you need me because I add to your life story. You all need the excitement in your life" she told us.

"And that is where you are wrong! We are fine by ourselves and we don't need you!" Logan shouted.

Before she could respond Kendall added "You just hurt people and now you have hurt James the person that you _supposedly_ love"

"I do love him...I only done that to prove that I could be nice but I didn't know that he wasn't drinking enough blood" she explained.

"See you don't know him, therefore you aren't right for each other" I told her.

I remembered a time where she could be nice but now I know that must have been an act.

"_Hello Mr. Garcia" she greeted me._

"_Good morning Miss. Katherine" I replied._

"_What brings you here?" she asked while turning around and noticing my uniform._

_She frowned and I stood beside her._

"_You're returning to the army?" she asked._

"_I'm sorry, but our country needs me" I answered._

"_But why do you have to leave?" she whined._

"_I need to protect the town...protect you" I told her._

"_But who will be protecting you? Or those other men?" she asked._

"_We don't worry about that..." before I could finish she interrupted me._

"_And their poor families...I know how it feels to be orphaned and I'd hate to wish it upon anyone else" she frowned._

"_I promise that I won't leave you, I'll always be in your heart and I promise that I will return" I promised her._

"_You better return to me otherwise I shall go out and look for you myself!" she threatened._

"_Katherine...please do not worry, you'll barely notice that I've gone...I'll be back before you know it" I promised._

_She hugged me and pleaded "Please don't get hurt" _

"_I won't..."_

She didn't really care...I know that now. She will never care because her humanity is lost and can never be found.

**Logan's POV**

I should've gone with my intuition and suspected Katherine but for some reason I thought it could be someone else...a vengeful vampire on the outside or something. I don't have feelings for Katherine and as far as I am concerned I never did but for some reason I actually thought she was going to try and be nice and not do anything stupid but then again she does stupid things all the time. It gives her the adrenaline that she needs and loves. Just like the time I begged her to leave town because of the vampire hunters but she refused. If only she left and didn't come back, then we wouldn't be in this mess.

"_Katherine!" I called out while running up to her._

"_What's wrong Logan?" she asked worriedly._

"_You need to leave, my father has ordered a hunt for vampires" I told her._

"_My dear Logan, everything will be fine" she reassured me._

"_No, he has a special device that can pick out any vampire...you'll get killed!" I panicked._

"_No, I won', I have a plan" she smiled._

If only I had known that the plan involved me shaming my family and becoming the enemy.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry no wifi at the place I was staying at! ): but I wrote a longer chapter and I'll update soon on both stories! Review please? Hehe :D **

**I have already written the next chapter so that shall be updated in a couple of days (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 10**

**~ Griffin~**

**Thank you to X1Sweetie1X, xocandy96, xxxTwilight for Everxxxx and Kate for reviewing! I love your reviews! :D **

**Thanks for the alerts/ favourites too :D**

**Hope you like**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

I tried my best not to hear the conversation taking place outside. Katherine had done this to me? What for? Why? What does she actually want to prove? Millions of questions were running through my head and these were the ones that stood out to me the most. I tried controlling myself and luckily it went better than this morning but I knew that I would not be able to go out of my room and face her. If anyone was the enemy it was her, not the originals or the werewolves..._her. _She is practically like the devil...just less red and a female...

I'm just glad that she is basically out of my life now. She has lost and I don't need to worry about leaving my best friends to keep them safe or having to go along with her plans of going to Paris. That did scare me...to the max! I can't believe I let myself lose control of my life. Everyone else seems to have part of my life already figured out for me and I don't have anything to do with it. It has always been like that, I'm too trusting or stupidly naive. All my life I have been bossed around and I can't deal with it anymore!

When I was human all my parents seemed to care about was who I was going to marry. And how I would become successful and have a great family. My father used to say to me every night '_The Diamond name will live on because of you'_ but I let him down. I _didn't_ carry on the Diamond name. I ended it. It is my fault that my family tree has ended. I fell head over heels when I should have kept my balance, kept my head in the game. I shamed everybody I loved.

**Kendall's POV**

Katherine was driving me crazy; she just didn't want to leave. I knew that James wasn't going to come out until she left and at this rate we are going to be late and will have to face the rath of Gustavo and then have hours of harmonies and dancing and I can't take that. Not today. This is turning out to be a very bad week and as if we didn't have enough to deal with already...there is a full moon coming up. I don't know if there are any wolves about these days since they are very scarce but still I don't doubt that we haven't made any enemies while we have been here. Anybody could be a wolf and we need to be ready for that. Also most wolves want revenge on us vampires since we did kill most of their species, so being here is even more dangerous. Some could be watching us but we don't know, we have to make sure that Gustavo tells _no one_ about us.

"Katherine, leave we need to go" Logan told her.

She huffed and replied "Fine, but I'll be back"

"I don't doubt that you will" Damon murmured.

She then ran out of the apartment and the second that she did, James came out of his bedroom.

"Lets' go, we're late and Gustavo is going to blow" James warned.

We nodded but Damon said "We'll stay here and wait for you to come back"

"Ok" we replied then ran as fast as we possibly could to Rocque Records. As we predicted there was an angry Gustavo waiting for us in the studio.

"Where have you BEEN?" he shouted while facing us.

"Well, Katherine put a dream into James' head which caused him to go into shock because he was weak and then he wouldn't leave until she left because he doesn't trust her and then she refused to leave and we had a fight while James stayed in the bedroom and when she _finally_ left we ran here as fast as we could" I explained in one breath.

"Just...get into the studio" he sighed.

We dragged our feet into the booth, put on the headphones and waited for our queue.

But then I sensed someone behind me and before I knew it everything went black.

**Gustavo's POV**

The dogs seemed bummed about something but just because I know that they are vampires now don't mean I can't boss them around. We need to get the songs finished before Griffin comes for one of his business checks.

They were all waiting to sing when suddenly Kendall fell down, followed by Logan, then James and then Carlos.

"What?" I asked. I turned towards Kelly but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello" a voice said from inside the booth. I turned towards it and saw Griffin and his bodyguards. Oh dear...

"Griffin...what did you do to my dogs?" I demanded.

He walked out the booth and his bodyguards dragged their bodies out.

"Gustavo, you and I both know what I did" he replied.

"What? Did you sedate them or something?" I asked pretending I had no clue. Hopefully Kelly wouldn't talk because she stinks at lying.

"No, I gave them vervain" he smiled.

I inwardly cringed...he can't know can he?

"What?" I asked.

"Vervain...Gustavo I know that they are vampires...and they need to be killed" he told me.

**James' POV**

I could still hear everything that was being said. Obviously they must have watered the vervain down because it's not actually very strong. They must still think that Holy Water affects us...even though it doesn't and never has. Whoever made up that lie should really brush up on their facts! I opened my eyes and turned my head towards Kendall and Logan. I could see that they had their eyes open too and were checking to make sure everyone was ok. I looked up towards Griffin and his bodyguards; they had guns filled with wooden bullets in their pockets. Wooden bullets won't kill us, surely they know that! Only fire or a stake through the heart will truly get rid of us.

"Gustavo they are monsters" Griffin said.

"No they're not, they're my dogs and they're the _people_ who are making _you_ billions of dollars" Gustavo argued.

"I'll show you" Griffin said and whispered something in his bodyguards ear.

He nodded and pulled out his gun, I could feel a piercing pain, and I couldn't help but scream out.

"Wake up" Griffin ordered.

I opened my eyes fully and lifted my head towards him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but it was too dry, so I was shot again and I let out another scream.

"Stop it! He can't answer anything if you keep shooting him!" Gustavo shouted.

"Fine, I shall go to the leader of the group" Griffin shrugged.

I looked over to Carlos and he still hadn't woke up...I was getting worried but I couldn't move to check that he was ok.

I then heard Kendall grunt...he was trying to hold back the screams but it does hurt.

"What do you want?" Griffin repeated.

"To stop being...shot" Kendall answered but that only got him shot again.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Boy Band" Kendall whispered.

"What?" Griffin asked and Kendall was shot again.

"Boy Band" Kendall repeated louder.

"Don't lie to me" Griffin warned.

"He's not!" I defended.

Griffin gave me a dirty look and then it was Logan's turn to be shot. Griffin knelt down beside him.

"Logan, you are the smart one of the group so I'm trusting you to give me an honest answer plus...you know what I can do"

"We are here to be in a boy band, we don't want to hurt anybody and we haven't" he choked.

"You don't hurt anybody? What do you mean? You are vampires and you drink human blood!" Griffin screeched.

"No...we only drink animal blood" Logan answered. I'm glad that he left out the emergency blood bags because that kind of counts as human blood.

Griffin considered this and then stood up "Now onto the more serious questions" he announced.

He pointed to Carlos and he was shot but he made no movement.

"Guess I was right...Holy Water does not affect you" Griffin shrugged.

"What did you do to him?" I shouted.

"I only gave him pure vervain...whereas I gave you three Holy Water as well...don't worry he'll wake up later" he assured us "As long as you answer my questions no one gets hurt"

"We have been answering your questions with no resistance and all you have done is hurt us!" Logan screamed.

"But you are vampires you do not matter"

"How do you know that we are vampires? How did you find out?" Kendall asked.

"If you must know, I have been keeping a close eye on you...I had my doubts about you but I pushed them to the side. I just wanted my money but then I saw on my security cameras...Carlos' accident. He was directly in front of the camera and his wound healed...I then hired somebody to follow you and just like I planned you went to the woods for a hunt. I thought that you were desperate and that was why you were draining those animals" he explained with a disgusted look on his face.

"Normally we keep the animals alive but we were exhausted and needed the blood" I told him.

"But that wasn't all, I still didn't believe that you were vampires...I suggested hunters but not vampires...it was only when you explained everything to Gustavo...that was when my suspicions were proved correct" he added.

I looked over to Carlos again and it looked like he was starting to wake up. I was glad and worried at the same time. Glad that he was still alive but worried because he would have to endure this along with the rest of us.

"Griffin...if you kill us then the media will be asking questions...you'll no longer get any money, nobody has to know about us...we can keep it a secret but please don't kill us" I begged.

I didn't want to have to bring it up but if I didn't he would just kill us.

"I don't care...you are monsters and I don't want monsters in my company" he spat.

I was shocked but what Kendall said next shocked me even more.

"You can't kill us! We know a lot of people and they will come for revenge" Kendall warned.

"What?" Griffin asked.

"First there is Katherine...she'll be so angry that she'll kill you in your sleep...then we have some other allies of ours" Logan added.

They were using Katherine against Griffin? That made no sense but then again she would want her revenge if someone killed us.

"I put vervain into everything I drink...she won't be able to drink my blood and kill me" he laughed.

"Won't stop her from snapping your neck though" I told him.

"And everyone you ever loved will have to pay" Carlos warned.

Griffin shook his head and was laughing nervously. I had my strength back I just needed to get these wooden bullets out of me...then I'll be able to trap him somewhere and compel him...once the vervain leaves his system.

I looked up and he was getting his stake ready.

"Ready to die yet vampires?" he sneered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Damon shouted.

Griffin looked round and his bodyguards were on the floor...dead I presume.

Damon and Stefan pried the stake from his hands and dragged him to the sound booth and locked him in. All in a few seconds...Griffin was still in shock and not sure of what had happened.

Then they got the wooden bullets out of us and I was able to stand again.

"Thanks" we all said.

"So do we kill him now?" Damon asked.

"We can't" Gustavo replied.

"Why? He tried to kill us" Carlos reminded him.

"But then there will be questions...plus we will all be out of jobs" Kelly said.

"So we compel him?" Stefan suggested.

"We'll have to wait for the vervain to leave his system" Logan told them.

"Then that is what we shall do" Kendall ordered.

**Hope you liked it! Review please? Hehe I know it's kind of strange with Griffin just popping up but that is what he tends to do hehe...in the next chapter they will explain more about the originals and everything :D **

**Oh and if you like Twilight and Vampire Diaries stories then please check out my friend Chocoholic96, she has a great twilight story and is starting on a new crossover :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Time Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 11**

**~ Compelling and Explaining~**

**Thank you to xocandy96, EmmaSeth, X1Sweetie1X, xxxxTwilight For Everxxxx and Musicdude212 for reviewing! I love your reviews! **

**Glad you like the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything D:**

**James' POV**

After Griffin came out of his shocked state he demanded to be let go. Of course we couldn't do that..yet. We don't know how much vervain he has in his system and I'm guessing that he has more than three days worth.

"I am your boss! I will not stand for this!" he yelled.

"Then sit down!" Carlos shouted at him.

I laughed at Carlos' remark...he could be so childlike at times even if he is 162 like the rest of us.

"Fine, if I am going to be stuck in here like a _caged animal_ then I deserve to know some more answers" he told us.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Kendall spat

"Because I _need_ to know and by the sounds of it I'm not going to remember any of it...so you might as well tell me" he explained.

I turned to Kendall and he shrugged "We could...I mean he's obviously not going to remember anything" Logan contributed.

"I think it's a good idea to get him to stop complaining" Carlos added.

"Fine" I sighed "What do you want to know?"

"How do you become a vampire?" he asked his face pressed against the window.

I looked to Kendall to say 'You can take this one'

"Firstly a vampire has to feed you their blood, and then you have to die with the blood in your system...then you'll wake up a vampire and to complete the transition you have to feed on a human" Kendall explained.

"Okay...how did you four become vampires?" he asked.

I figured that I should take this one "Well it's a long story so to make it shorter; we all fell in love with the same girl back in 1864...she was a vampire and she was feeding us her blood without us knowing and then we were shot for 'fraternizing with the enemy'"

"Interesting..."

"Wait...you guys mentioned that there was scarier stuff, what was it?" Gustavo asked.

"I don't think that you three will be able to handle _that _information" Logan told them.

"Come on, just tell us! You know that you have to sooner or later!" Kelly replied.

"I choose later because we will probably have left by then" Carlos laughed.

"What do you mean?" Gustavo and Griffin shouted.

"We're vampires, therefore we don't age! Duh! You didn't think that we were going to stay in this business for long did you?" I asked.

"Yes! We know your secret everything is fine" Kelly reassured us.

I sighed and Kendall said "Yes but we won't age"

"That doesn't matter" Gustavo shrugged.

"Are we the only ones who can put two and two together? We won't age, the fans will notice and then they'll be screaming 'vampire' throughout the streets of LA and every other country that we have sold records in" Logan explained.

"I think that teenage girls will love that" Griffin smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Think about it, teenage girls at the moment loves the idea of vampires...if they find out that you are vampires then they'll love you even more and we'll get more money!" Griffin explained.

"No..." we tried to argue.

"No, he is right...we'll get more money if everyone knows that you are vampires" Gustavo agreed.

"No! They will be scared!" Carlos shouted.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"If they know that vampires exist then they'll know that we kill...not all of our kind feed of off animals...they'll know that they are in danger and will probably attract _more_ vampires to the town" Carlos explained.

"Especially Klaus" I shivered.

"Who's Klaus?" Kelly asked.

"He is the main category of the subject 'scary stuff'" Logan warned.

"Just TELL US!" Gustavo screamed his anger getting the better of him.

"Fine" Kendall sighed.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Damon asked from the back of the room.

I had totally forgotten that he and Stefan were standing there. That is a very bad thing...especially for a vampire! I should always be alert and on guard sensing whatever or whoever is behind me so I can be ready to attack if necessary. Maybe I do need to feed more...I can't believe I let myself get this bad!

"Yes!" Griffin smiled.

The man always smiled...I don't know why. He is locked in a sound booth, practically in the same room with six vampires and he still smiled! He must be insane! I guess that explains Mercedes...she is very insane! How could she pick the others over me? Everyone knows that I am the hottest vampire in our group...well they don't know the vampire part but still!

"Ok, Klaus is the main original" Kendall said.

"Original?" Gustavo asked.

"From the first line of vampires, they weren't created from other vampires...therefore they are the original family" Logan added.

"Family?" Kelly squeaked.

"Yes...there are eight of them...they can't be harmed by sunlight and can't be killed with a wooden stake" I said.

"Why not?" Griffin asked.

"Well they have to be killed with wood from a certain type of tree...but once they found that out they burned every single one down" Carlos replied sadly.

"So... there is no way of killing an Original?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes...turns out witched saved some ash from the burned tree and branded it with a dagger but that is going way too far in terms of what you really don't need to know" Damon smirked.

"I don't normally say this but...Damon is right, you guys really don't need to know this information" Stefan agreed.

"We might as well know it!" Griffin argued.

"Look, you don't need to know..._that_, there is plenty more information" I told him.

"I have a question" Gustavo announced.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"How many ways is there to kill a vampire?" he asked.

"Not sure you need to know _that_ either" I muttered.

"C'mon...what if we need to protect ourselves?" he screeched.

"From who?" Kendall asked.

"You know Klaus...or rogue vampires!" he replied.

"Don't worry, Klaus won't come near here and as for rogue vampires...we'll protect you" I reassured him.

"But your leaving soon" Griffin reminded me.

"Yeah...so all the vampires, if there are any...which there isn't...will follow us and not bother about you" I answered.

"Can you just tell us anyway?" Kelly begged.

"Well...not much can kill us...only sunlight, wooden stake or a werewolf bite" Logan answered.

"A werewolf bite?"

"Yes...vampires and werewolves have been in a war ever since the Originals but that goes back into Klaus' history...which again..you do not need to know about" Stefan replied.

"Yes we do! That is purely about werewolves and just because it so happens to involve Klaus doesn't mean that you can't tell us!" Griffin argued.

"Fine, Klaus was the first born child but it turns out that his mother wasn't faithful and had an affair. Then his father found out and killed his mothers' lover and family...they were werewolves and that started the war between the vampires and werewolves" Damon explained.

"Then what does that make Klaus...a vampire or a werewolf?" Kelly asked.

Darn! She had to pick that up.

"Both" we answered simultaneously.

"So...he is a hybrid?" Kelly asked.

We nodded and they could only gasp...this was the kind of information that we shouldn't have shared with them...it will only give them nightmares...

**Katherine's POV**

Great...my plan ultimately failed but still I can still prove that I am a good person. They didn't really think that I would be gone for long...did they? I'm going to keep my distance but with James' low blood level that makes everything easier. Know all I have to do is trigger the werewolf inside a certain someone at the Palm Woods...shouldn't be that hard. I wonder who wants to die first.

**Griffin's POV**

Nothing can scare me...'scary' things just don't bother me; there is a reason why I am called fearless. It's what makes me a great CEO, but being in the same room as vampires does freak me out. I can't collect any proof either...they would either catch me and then most likely kill me or I would record it or whatever and then not remember anything about it and delete it. There is no way that I can send it to Mercedes either...she wouldn't understand and I don't want her to get involved in this kind of stuff. It is too dangerous for my baby daughter and I can't believe I let her _date_ them...most of them. I was surprised that she didn't go for James as well but then she is just full of surprises.

I wanted to kill them so bad...I hold a grudge against vampires since one did kill my wife. I guess it was my fault for always being at work, but when I got home I found...'_it'_ sucking the life out of her. I'm glad that they left Mercedes alone but they didn't even leave my wife's body. She was taken, literally, out of my life and has been declared 'missing' ever since. And it's not like I can tell the police or the detectives that a vampire killed her. They would think that I am crazy and send me to a mental home and I would lose everything.

She done a lot of research on vampires- I thought it was all nonsense at first but now I see her fascination. I need to find a way to remind myself about these vampires and look at the research but maybe if I do a deal with them they won't compel me...

**James' POV**

Griffin looked deep in thought and that looked like a bad thing. I knew that he would try and negotiate his way out of this but we can't let that happen. The second we let him go, he'll go straight to vampire hunters. Vampire hunters are not people to mess with. We learned our lesson back in 1864 when we were shot and turned into vampires. I like being a living non-living person, and I don't want to be killed by vampire hunters..._again._ That was painful the first time around and that was only with a bullet! Now it's vervain, wooden bullets and stakes.

"Why can't we just compel him now? I'm bored" Carlos whined.

"Carlos, we have already explained this...we need to wait for the vervain to leave his system" Logan sighed.

"Look guys, how about we make a deal?" Griffin suggested.

I shook my head, I knew that this was going to happen.

"Why would we want to do that?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry about the whole nearly killing you thing, but I have my reasons" he defended.

"What are they?" I asked.

He looked down, refusing to cry but I still expected answers. We needed proof that we could trust this guy.

"My wife had an obsession with vampires, she researched everything about them and at first I thought it was stupid, until now" he admitted.

"Wait, you said 'she had an obsession' what happened to her?" Damon asked.

"A vampire killed her" he replied.

"And you want revenge?" Stefan guessed.

"No, I don't want it to happen to anybody else...that's why I wanted to kill every vampire I saw" he explained.

"So you are willing to team up with six vampires and forget everything that you stood for?" Stefan asked shocked.

Griffin nodded and I turned to the guys and shook my head.

"You don't think we should trust him?" Logan asked me.

"No, think about it..._vampires_ killed his wife, his not just suddenly going to be friendly with us" I replied.

"Wait, he said that his wife done research...we can use that" Damon smirked.

"How?" I asked but he had already turned to Griffin.

"Here's the deal...you tell us where your wife's research is...we go look at it while you stay here and wait for the vervain to pass" Damon told him

"You need my permission to get through to her office though!" he screeched.

"We're vampires...we don't need permission off of anyone...all we need is the information of where her office is" Damon said.

"I'm not going to tell you unless you take me with you"

"Fine, then we'll just wait until we can compel you...then you'll have no choice _but_ to tell us" Damon laughed.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated sooner...just had a little bit of writer's block hehe. It also doesn't help that it is meant to be summer here in England and it's not even hot! I'm still wearing my jeans and hoodies to places! What is going on with global warming these days haha**

**Anyways...review please? I'll update as soon as I can :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 12**

**~Research~**

**Thank you to EmmaSeth, Musicdude212, xocandy96,xxxxTwilight For Everxxxx ,1XSweetie!X and Kate for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it! Thank you for the positive feedback :D **

**Hope you like this next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

I stared at the calendar that was randomly hanging on the wall. Griffin was still refusing to give us information which made me believe that this whole thing was a hoax. He is somebody that likes to get his way no matter what he does or how he does it. Trying to outsmart a vampire is impossible and dangerously stupid. If anyone tries to outsmart us then we track them down and kill them. You can't hide from a vampire either...we smell human blood and follow it. Everybody has a different scent so it makes everything easier.

As I was looking through the days I realised that is was a full moon tonight.

"Err...guys" I said shakily.

"What's the matter James?" Logan asked.

"Have any of you realised that it is a full moon tonight?" I asked them.

"Why does that matter?" Gustavo asked.

"Seriously? We have already talked about this!" I exclaimed.

"About what?" he asked.

"Full moon means werewolves. Werewolves mean trouble for vampires. We are vampires" Kendall told him slowly.

"Have you seen or _sensed_ any werewolves while you've been here?" Kelly asked.

"No, it doesn't work like that" Carlos sighed.

"Why not!" Gustavo shouted.

"Because...well werewolves are humans during the month but for one night they change...it is very hard to sense a werewolf and anyway vengeful vampires are going to be searching for them tonight for revenge" Stefan explained.

"But how will vampires be able to get werewolves to agree to revenge?" Griffin asked.

"They are very loyal...but also naive, vampires can easily trick them" Damon answered.

"How do vampires trick them?" Kelly asked.

"Well, werewolves believe in the whole Twilight junk...of different species being able to love each other. As long as you show that you are trustworthy and that you 'love' them you can trick them...I'm not sure if compelling works though" Stefan replied.

"Well then...you all need to stay indoors tonight so you don't accidentally run into any werewolves" Gustavo ordered.

"You can't just give us orders and boss us around!" Kendall said.

Then Gustavo gave us that _look_ and we were shaking.

"Yeah...let's stay in tonight...watch Twilight or something" I suggested with a shaky smile.

"Yeah learn some more about our own kind" Logan laughed.

"We don't sparkle" Carlos said confused by the way we were acting.

"Oh come on" Logan sighed.

We left the building after Gustavo and Kelly told us that they could handle Griffin and will try to get some more information out of him. Also Freight Train was there so he wouldn't be able to escape.

As we walked into the Palm Woods we saw Katherine linking arms with Jett. I tried my best not to fall to the ground and break down but I was shaking violently.

We ran as fast as we could up to our apartment, hoping that she didn't see us.

"Why was she with Jett?" Logan panicked.

"She's might be feeding off of him" Stefan suggested.

"But then we would have seen bite holes...or smelt blood" Damon told him.

"You don't think he's a..." I couldn't finish my sentence

"A werewolf?" Kendall finished for me.

"He can't be!" Logan shouted.

"No think about it, why would Katherine be with him if he wasn't a wolf...she always has a motive...she always needs something off of the person she is bribing or compelling. What else does Jett have?" Damon asked.

"She better not be thinking of turning him" Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Stefan asked.

"They hate each other! It is _pure_ hate!" I answered.

"Then he must be a werewolf!" Damon yelled.

"How?" Logan asked.

"Think about it...she has only just started hanging out with him on a _full moon_ and he hates Kendall which is an added bonus! She is trying to get Jett to distract you guys so she can get to James!" Damon explained.

"And she knows that we are stronger and will kill him" Carlos added.

"Which will stop him going after her when things turn bad!" I said.

"Well, well, look who has me all figured out" Katherine chuckled as she walked in with Jett.

"Katherine" Kendall snarled.

I turned to run into my room but she was right before me in a flash.

"Jamie...why are you avoiding me?" she pouted.

"I don't want to see you" I snapped.

"You're still mad at me for something that happened 145 years ago?" she laughed.

"Yes Katherine! It is because you ruined my life...ruined all of our lives" I replied.

She sighed and Kendall asked "How did you figure out that Jett was a werewolf?"

"Easy really, the Lockwood's were wolves so I followed their family tree...Jett Stetson is a relation to them and I guessed that he must have been a werewolf...and I was right" she sang.

"Wait to become a werewolf you have to kill someone! Who did you kill?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry none of your _precious_ friends if that's why you're worried, even though you shouldn't be" she replied.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"In 500 years you won't remember their names...so why even bother?"

"I don't care how many years it takes...if you hurt them I'll hunt you down and kill you" Kendall glared.

"Oh it that a modernised version of our game?" she laughed.

"What?" we all asked confused.

"You know when you used to chase me" she giggled poking Logan's chest.

"Yeah, well the race is over...just stop this Katherine" Stefan told her.

"Come on...I need Jett...not just to distract you but for some other reasons"

"You just want _us_ to kill him!" Logan shouted.

"Maybe" she smiled

"Why is he just standing there? Normally he says an insult towards me" Kendall noticed.

"Kat asked me not to upset you...since you are her old boyfriend, don't want there to be any awkward feelings" he replied.

"Kat...?" I asked.

"Katherine! I actually cared enough to give her a nickname" he smirked.

"Wow...I am ready to punch this guy!" Damon said.

"Aren't we all" Kendall sighed.

"Just because you guys ruined your chances with her doesn't mean that you have to mess it up for me" he stated.

"Dude, she's using you...she knows that we can kill you. You're just a distraction" I told him.

"James...just because you fell the hardest out of the four...look I don't care about Katherine's past, or how old she is...I love her" he replied.

"No you _think_ you love her...but then she's going to trick you and kill your FIANCEE!" I shouted.

"I'm not getting married and if I did it would be to Katherine" he smiled.

"Wait you know about vampires?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, she explained everything to me...you guys should be ashamed of yourselves" Jett shook his head.

"She can't turn you!" I told him.

"Why not?" he shrieked "I want to be beautiful forever"

"Ahh so it's not just for Katherine" Carlos laughed.

"Y-yes it is" he stammered.

"Dude she still can't turn you" I repeated.

"Tell me why" he challenged.

I turned to Katherine feeling strong and laughed "You haven't told him yet?"

"James...don't" she warned

I walked up to Jett and whispered "You're a werewolf"

"N-no I'm not!" he yelled.

"Ok, tell me Jett, every time you see Kendall or anyone of us...do you get angry? Does your blood start to boil?" I asked.

"W-what how did y-you know?"

"And you just want to stake us or rip off our heads" I added "But you have always felt like that...even before you met _her_...haven't you?"

"Whatever we still love each other...we can make this work" he said determined.

"But that's the problem she doesn't love you" Kendall told him.

"She is using you to get to James...she _loves_ him and I quote 'it's always going to be him'" Logan added.

"And she knows that we can easily kill you" Carlos said.

"No you can't...if what you're saying is true...then I am a werewolf" he smiled.

"And we are vampires, all six of us" Kendall smirked.

"So?"

"We are strong" I reminded him.

"So am I!" he defended.

"But we are older!" Carlos told him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"The older the vampire...the stronger the vampire" I smiled.

"We are all 162 except for Damon who is 166" Kendall said.

"That is about 976 years between us" Logan added.

"I think you better leave" Stefan suggested.

Jett stayed frozen to his place.

"Don't say we didn't warn you" Damon shrugged and brought out his fangs.

That was when Jett ran for his life. We didn't bother running after him...we were too busy laughing at how he ran out screaming like a girl.

"What did you do?" Katherine asked angrily.

"We...just messed up your plan" I smiled.

"And you didn't think that I had a Plan B?" she laughed.

We looked at each other scared for what she was going to do...before we knew it she ran out. Now we have to worry about the full moon, Jett and Katherine's 'Plan B'

_Great_

**Hope you liked it! I'll try and update soon but for the mean time...Review please? **

**Oh and the next chapter will have Katherine's Plan B :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 13**

**~Plan B~**

**Eeep! Thank you to EmmaSeth, xocandy96, Kate and 1XSweetie1X for reviewing! **

**Hehe this is unlucky chapter 13...something may go wrong...hehe**

**Thanks for the alerts/ favourites too! Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything D:**

**James' POV**

"What does she mean by Plan B?" Carlos asked.

"She's planning something and it's not going to be pretty" Damon answered.

"What else could she possibly do?" Logan asked.

"Think about it...she is powerful, she can do anything" Stefan replied.

"But it's not like she can do anything, Jett literally ran away from her...and now he is going to turn into a werewolf tonight and we can't leave the apartment!" I stressed.

"You four can't...us two can" Damon smirked.

"No, I think he meant all six of us" Logan told him.

"Your boss may own you but he doesn't own us...therefore he cannot tell us what to do!" Damon declared.

"But Damon, it's a full moon tonight...we don't know if there are any werewolves in LA and if we go out a random werewolf who we won't even know might attack us!" Kendall stressed.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Is Caroline with Tyler tonight?" Stefan asked Damon

"Who are Caroline and Tyler?" we asked.

"Never mind" they told us so I guessed they must be friends from back home.

"I think I'm going to call Gustavo see how everything is going" Kendall said.

"Ok, we'll be here" I sighed.

I was hoping to go out tonight and just getting my mind off of things but of course, with my luck, it just had to be a full moon.

Mama Knight walked in with Katie behind her.

"Ok, what's going on?" she demanded.

"Vampire stuff" I shrugged.

"Katie get back in the car, we're going to a spa" she sighed and walked out.

"Sorry" we called out.

Mama Knight knew about us being vampires, but she didn't want much to do with it. She was basically family and Katie was like our little sister. Luckily Kendall was related to them so when he asked her to move out to LA with us she accepted.

Katie told us that even though we were older, lived longer and will stay one age forever we'll always be her big brothers.

"So you live with two humans? Isn't that like vampire suicide?" Damon asked us.

"No, Logan is the one who wants to be a doctor" Carlos shrugged.

Damon and Stefan looked at him like he was mad.

"What? I just feel that I need to make up for what I have done" he told them.

"So karma?" Stefan asked.

Logan nodded finally glad that someone knew what karma actually meant.

"I don't care how cool your apartment is, I can't just _sit _here" Damon complained.

Mama Knight walked back in with Katie behind her.

"Weren't you going to the spa?" Kendall asked her.

"I forgot that if we are staying there for a few days then we need to pack some more clothes. You go get packed Katie...does anyone want a sandwich?" she asked.

"Yes please" Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I answered with a smile.

She smiled back and walked into the kitchen.

Katie came out with a suitcase and I asked "How long are you going for?"

"I don't know" she sighed "But I have a feeling that it's going to be long"

"You don't want to go do you?" Kendall laughed.

"No! I don't like spas...help me" she begged.

"Wow...is that _the_ Katie Knight asking for help?" Logan asked shocked.

She glared at us and we were about to tease her some more when Mama Knight screamed.

"What?" we asked as we ran into the kitchen.

She looked at us and there was blood coming out from a hole in her stomach.

"We've got to get her to the hospital!" I shouted.

"But the full moon!" Carlos shouted back.

"Logan, you're a doctor help her!" Kendall panicked.

"I don't have the medical equipment!" he replied.

"I'll take her since I can handle blood and I am not worrying about the full moon" Damon offered.

"Thank you" we replied

"Don't bite her!" Kendall warned.

"I won't" Damon assured him as he took Mama Knight to the hospital.

"There is only one word for this" I frowned.

"Katherine" we replied.

After two hours of waiting for news on Mama Knight she walked through the door.

"What happened?" Kendall asked as he jumped up.

"I walked into a knife" she laughed "I'm such a klutz!"

We helped lay her down on the couch and Logan suggested "You might want to get some sleep"

"You are so right" she replied.

We walked away from her so she couldn't hear what we were going to say.

"It must have been Katherine" Damon growled.

"I know, this was her Plan B?" Carlos laughed.

"She just ran out of ideas...she didn't know what to do next and she needed to make an impact" Stefan explained.

"What's going on?" Katie demanded as she walked over to us.

"Nothing...mum just walked into a knife" Kendall tried to convince her.

"You and I both know that she didn't just _walk_ into a _knife!_ You promised no secrets Kendall" she reminded him.

"Wow she's starting to scare me" Damon whispered.

"Ok, Katie, did mum run into anyone when you went down to the spa?" I asked.

"Yeah! I went to go and prank Bitters and she was talking to this brunette girl. Mum then came over to me and said that we needed to get more clothes for the spa because we might be staying there for a while" Katie replied.

"That brunette girl was Katherine" Logan told her.

"_The _Katherine?" she asked.

We nodded and she said "Darn! I could've staked her! Nobody messes with my big brothers!"

"What's the plan Kendall?" Stefan asked.

"I think we should all just stay here, including Katie and Mum...we need to keep an eye on them" he suggested.

"No! I can't be cooped up in here all night with you guys!" she whined.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Because, I love you, but you annoy me plus I have major pranks I need to do and money making schemes" she argued.

"Well you can do it tomorrow night since this is important" Kendall told her.

"What about if you come with me and I'll share the money"

"Done!" Damon agreed.

"Not done!" Kendall disagreed.

"Fine" Damon sighed.

"Ok, so we are all staying here" I cleared up.

"Stefan and I need to go and clear up some more things at the hospital, I didn't get time to completely compel everybody...so some people think you're 'mum' was stabbed, some think she stabbed herself and the ones I compelled think that she walked into a knife" Damon explained.

"And I need to go with you?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I don't want to go out there alone!" Damon replied.

"Fine, we'll see you guys later" Stefan sighed as he walked out with Damon.

"We should get Mama Knight something to drink, she looks a little dehydrated" Logan told them.

They went into the kitchen, made some food and got some drinks.

**Katherine's POV**

I smiled as my plan B was going according to plan. As they tended to Mama Knights' needs I slipped into the apartment. I left a note on the table and as I turned around I saw a little girl standing there with her arms crossed.

She was about to announce my presence but I snatched her away and led her into the park.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hi, I don't think we've met...I'm Katherine" I smiled.

"And I'm Katie...I'll be leaving now" she told me as she turned to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and asked "Katie...as in Katie Knight?"

She nodded and she looked scared "Perfect"

**Kendall's POV**

After we got Mum to take some pain medicine, I looked around for Katie.

"Katie?" I shouted.

There was no answer and I was beginning to get worried.

"Where is she?" I panicked.

"She might have gone out?" Carlos suggested.

"No, we told her not to and she wouldn't, we explained the dangers to her" I replied.

"Guys, this is bad" James announced.

I looked over to him and he was holding a note.

I ran over to him and asked "What does it say?"

He cleared his throat and read the note

"_Dear boys,_

_You may have thought that you have experienced my Plan B but you haven't. The knife with Mama Knight was a trick and a mere distraction. You should know me better by now and if you're wondering where your little sister has gone then you should know that she is with me. And believe me this isn't going to be like last time. So you should come and get her now before I kill her. _

_Love Katherine xx"_

James looked shocked and I was shaking.

"Where is she?" I screamed.

"I don't know, there isn't an address or a place to meet" Logan replied frantically looking through the letter.

"Guys, we have to track her" Carlos told her.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a game" he told us.

**James POV**

Why would she want to do this to us? And why can't she just leave us alone?

"We have to go get her" Kendall told us.

"I know, but there is more to this game then just finding Katie" I said.

"Like what?" Logan asked

"Have you forgotten the full moon?" I screeched.

"So now we have to look out for Jett and any other werewolf that wants to kill us?" Logan shouted.

"Hey we're back...what happened?" Damon asked as he walked in.

"She's got Katie" Kendall cried.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

I passed him the note and he nodded.

"We have to go get her, Katherine is serious"

"We know but how?" I asked.

"We can track her scent...hopefully that will be enough, Damon are you strong enough to do it?" Stefan asked his brother.

"We just got back from the hospital...of course I am" Damon smirked.

"Ok, Mama Knight, we are going to go and save Katie...everything that you will possibly need is on this table. Medication, drinks, food, magazines, books and the TV remote. Ermmm...if you want to play the X- box then you press this button..."

"LOGAN!" we shouted.

"Sorry" he replied and walked out with us.

"Mama Knight is going to be fine, we just need to find Katie" I told him.

"Ok, she was taken out to the Palm Woods park first" Damon told us as he led us there.

"And then?" I asked.

"Well that's it, she is somewhere in this park, she was here first and then...it the trail just gets weaker" he explained.

"What about if it was the same place as last time?" Carlos asked.

"No, her scent would have led us to there...but I guess it couldn't hurt to try, the woods is only up there anyway" Damon shrugged.

"Ok, look out for werewolves" Kendall warned.

We were running through the woods, often checking to see if we could find out hairy enemy. There must not be many werewolves in LA.

We reached the clearing and I shouted "Katie?"

Katherine walked out holding onto Katie's shoulders pushing her forward.

"Katherine let her go!" I told her.

"Hmmm...I don't think I want to" she sang.

"What is it going to take for us to get Katie back?" Kendall asked.

Four people, obviously compelled, stood behind Katherine.

"What's the meaning of this?" Carlos asked.

"You recognise what you are supposed to be and then you'll get Katie" she answered.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Good bye Damon and Stefan" she spat.

I looked towards them and nodded. They left, I was hoping that they wouldn't but this was important.

"You remember what you are...so you drink from these people. Notice how they are not your _friends_ and that they don't matter to you" she told us.

"Katherine, everybody matters...can't we solve this in a different way" I asked.

"Ok then, a kiss" she smiled.

"A kiss?" I asked

"A kiss from all of you"

**Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you liked it and please review! :D I'll try and update soon (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 14**

**~Kiss of Blood~**

**Thank you to xocandy96, EmmaSeth and Kate for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**James' POV**

I stared at her in shock. I knew that something like this was going to happen; I was just hoping that it wouldn't.

"Give me back my little sister" Kendall snarled.

"You know what you have to do, in order to get her back" Katherine sang.

"This is low Katherine, even for you" Logan told her.

"And it is the only way I could get your attention" she replied.

"Well you've got our attention now, so let Katie go" Carlos said.

"No, having Katie is the only way I can keep your attention, she is your motivation so you do what I say" Katherine smiled.

Katherine tightened her grip on Katie's shoulders and asked "So what do you pick?"

"Why do we have to pick?" I asked.

"Because, I want you to...it's part of our game, and you have to play by the rules" she told us.

"No rules, remember?" Kendall replied.

"Very good" she laughed.

"Alright then, I pick the kiss" I smirked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure, but you promise that after I kiss you, you'll let Katie go" I told her.

"I promise" she replied.

I walked up to her and ordered "Let Katie go first"

"What?" she asked.

"Let her go to Kendall and I'll kiss you" I smiled...the one smile that made all the ladies melt.

She let go of her and Katie went running to Kendall. I looked at Kendall, Carlos and Logan sharing a silent look telling them to 'run'. They looked at me silently saying 'we're not leaving you'

'I've got this' I mouthed and they nodded.

I turned back to Katherine and her smile turned into a scowl. Kendall, Carlos and Logan grabbed Katie and ran as fast as they could. I stayed in my place.

"We're are they going?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Making sure that you stick to your side of the bargain" I answered.

"How am I going to make sure that you stick to yours?" she asked.

"I didn't run" I replied.

She looked at me and smiled "No, you didn't"

She walked up to me and stood on her tiptoes...I was too tall for her which made my plan simpler.

"No, no get down" I laughed.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's cheating" I told her.

"Cheating at a game with no rules?" she asked.

"Exactly" I replied.

I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, and reminded myself of the plan. I can't get lost now. I'm halfway there...too far from the start and I can't fail now.

"Ok then, where's my kiss?" she asked.

"You're not angry that you're only getting a kiss off me?" I asked.

"No, to be honest I only wanted a kiss off you" she told me.

I brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear and she closed her eyes, I leant down and quickly kissed her cheek and pulled away. Her eyes opened in surprise and I started to walk away.

"No, no what was that?" she asked while running in front of me.

"Your kiss" I answered walking past her.

"That wasn't the deal!" she told me while trying to walk at my pace.

"Yes it was we got Katie back in exchange for a kiss" I reminded her.

"Yeah a proper kiss! The rules were a proper kiss!" she said.

"No rules, remember?" I winked and walked away leaving her to stand there.

It felt good to give Katherine a taste of her own medicine but I have to be careful...I don't want to end up like her.

I walked up to apartment 2J and was greeted with a massive hug from Katie. I picked her up and she put her arms around my neck.

"Thank you for saving me" she whispered.

"No problem" I replied.

She was ready to get down but I held on to her knowing that a hug was all that she needed right now.

"So...how was the kiss with Katherine?" Carlos asked.

"You don't think I properly kissed her do you?" I laughed.

"But that means we broke the deal and she will be after Katie!" Logan panicked.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Unless...what did you do James?" Kendall asked.

"Kissed her on the cheek" I shrugged while sitting down next to Carlos, putting Katie on my lap.

"You kissed her on the cheek?" Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, she said a kiss and then confirmed that there was no rules...so technically I didn't break the deal" I smirked.

"Nice loophole" Damon congratulated.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be able to think of anything that quick" Stefan laughed.

I laughed with him and asked "What do you think she'll do now?"

"She'll probably go and harass Elena...which is why we are going back to Mystic Falls" Damon asked.

"Where's Mama Knight?" I asked panicking.

"I put her on her bed" Kendall answered.

"Cool...so do you guys have to go back?" I whined.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Well we've only just met up again and it'll be a shame if we all have to split up _again" _I explained.

"Why don't you come with us?" Damon suggested.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you could stay with us for a while and we'll show you how much Mystic Falls has changed since 1864" Stefan offered.

"Have you guys been back since?" Damon asked.

We shook our heads...to be honest, it was too heartbreaking to go back there. The place where Katherine took Roses' life and ours...it just didn't feel right. Didn't feel like home anymore.

"Well we'll have to see if Gustavo will let us have some time off" Kendall told them.

"Wait I have an idea!" Logan exclaimed.

"What?" we all asked.

"We can tell Gustavo that we'll play a concert there and he'll have to say yes!" Logan explained.

"Yay Logie for being so clever!" Carlos cheered and we laughed at his innocence.

**With Gustavo the next day**

"NO!" he yelled in our face.

"Please Gustavo" I begged.

"Why would you want to do a concert there? It is the place where all your misery starts" he replied.

"Because its home Gustavo" Carlos told him.

"How long have you been away from home?" Logan asked him.

"My mansion is about half an hour away" he answered.

"Yeah well we haven't been home in 145 years, Gustavo" Kendall told him.

"Why can't you wait another couple years for when the boy band stage is over?" he asked.

"Because if we want to return then we have to be with Damon and Stefan and if we wait another couple of years then they will have moved on and we will have to wait at least another 145 years!" I told him.

"Well where can you perform the concert?" he asked.

"The Mystic Bar and Grill is perfect for performances and it'll bring in more visitors because you are Big Time Rush" Damon answered.

"Or you can do one at the park, but then you'll have to pay for the stage and setup" Stefan added.

"I think that it is a good idea Gustavo" Kelly told him.

"Yes! Listen to Kelly she is really smart!" Carlos said.

"Fine, we'll go but you'll have to do two concerts" he warned.

"Yes!" we cheered.

"Stop the cheering! If you want this to work you'll have to nail the two performances and if you don't then I'll give you fifteen hours of harmonies no breaks!" he threatened.

We flinched and Damon advised "I think that you should nail the performance!"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'll book a hotel for us to stay at" Kelly said while pulling out her phone.

"Don't worry, you can stay with us" Damon smiled.

"Are you sure? All six of us?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, there is plenty of room at the boarding house and it will be nice for it to be less empty" Stefan replied.

"Well ok then, go get packed and we will leave in the morning" Gustavo ordered.

"Wait!" I called out.

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"We completely forgot about Griffin!" I reminded them.

Everyone sighed and we went to the booth where Griffin was.

"Ready to release me yet?" he asked.

"Ready to share the information about your wife's office?" Damon countered.

"Look, if you take me with you then I'll happily tell you where it is" he sighed.

"Fine" Damon agreed.

"WHAT?" we shouted.

"Trust me" he hissed.

Damon opened the door and Griffin slowly walked out.

"Thank you"

"No problem now tell us what we want to know...or I'll rip out your heart and shove it down your throat" he then whispered "I'm _very_ good at doing that"

"Look fine, her office was in Mystic Falls" Griffin told him.

"Wow that's great we were heading there in the morning" Kendall said.

"Ok, I'm coming too" Griffin announced.

"No you're not" Damon told him.

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"It's going to be dangerous and we need you to be safe...who else will be able to run this company?" Stefan asked.

"Fine, but you have to keep me informed...I have to go now my pants are getting cold" Griffin told us.

"Nice to know, but you promise that you won't tell" Damon said to him.

"You have my word" Griffin told him.

"Alright but if you don't keep your word then remember what I told you" Damon smirked.

"I won't tell a single soul, and you can take my private jet. That means that you can leave now and not waste valuable time" he offered.

"Wait, Freight Train can you look after my mum and Katie?" Kendall asked him.

Freight Train nodded and left to go to the apartment.

"Shouldn't we at least pack something?" Logan asked.

"Fine, we'll meet you at the jet in an hour" Kelly organised.

"Great, see you then" we smiled and left.

When we got back we were racing around while Damon and Stefan were playing the Wii...and Katie was beating them.

"How is this even possible? We're supposed to be better at this than you!" Damon exclaimed.

"Hey once a winner, always a winner" Katie replied using her signature phrase.

"Nice phrase, might have to nick that from you" Damon told her.

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to me while sitting in the middle of you two?" Stefan asked worriedly,

Katie done her evil laugh and Stefan got up.

"I'm going to go and see what is taking the others so long" he announced and left.

I was packed and was trudging my suitcase to the front door. Even though I had super-strength this thing was darn heavy.

"James what on earth did you pack?" Stefan asked me.

"Only the absolutely necessary" I told him.

"I'd hate to know what one item you'd take if you were stranded on a desert island" he laughed.

"Oh no, please don't start that conversation again" I pleaded.

He looked at me strangely but shrugged it off when I told him "Long story"

"Hurry up!" I shouted to the others.

Carlos came down the swirly side with his suitcase behind him and put it next to mine.

"Ready to go" he smiled.

"We normally take the longest to get ready and yet we are the first two...something isn't right" I said as I walked out to find Logan and Kendall.

Speaking of Kendall he walked out with his suitcase and apologised "Sorry was saying goodbye to Mum and Logan just finished explaining to Freight Train about the medication she needs to take"

Logan came out right after and we were ready.

Katie hugged us all goodbye, even Damon and Stefan and we shouted Goodbye to Mama Knight as we left.

It was finally time to go back home...

After a dreaded 145 years...

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it was kind of short compared to other chapters...I hate writer's block! I'll try to update soon but in the mean time...review? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 15**

**~Mystic Falls~**

**Thank you to xocandy96, EmmaSeth and Kate for reviewing the last chapter! Glad that you liked it! And thank you for getting me up to 50 reviews! **

**Hope you like this chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

The limo dropped us off and we boarded the private jet. I was really nervous and I could tell that Kendall, Carlos and Logan were too. There was a reason why we didn't go back and that was purely out of us being scared. What about if somebody realises that we are vampires? What about if 1864 repeats itself? We've already been through that once and I doubt that we'll be able to go through it again.

"Will you stop worrying?" Damon asked as he sat down next to me.

"Sorry, but I can't help but feel nervous" I told him.

"You do know that if you flick the switch on your emotions then you will be fearless" he smirked.

"Nice try Damon, but I refuse to turn off my humanity" I replied.

He shrugged and I could tell that during this trip he was going to try and get us to go back to people blood. But we have to stay strong...just like Stefan and stick to what we believe in, no matter how hard it will be. Just another bump in the road...or a hill...or a mountain.

"Alright dogs, you know what this is about. It's not a vacation" Gustavo reminded us.

"Gustavo ever since that we have told you that we are vampires, haven't you realised that the term 'dogs' would be insulting?" Kendall glared at him.

"Why would it be insulting?" Gustavo asked.

"Because werewolves are often called dogs and they are the enemy!" Kendall told him.

"I DON'T CARE" Gustavo yelled "You are MY dogs and you need to be TRAINED!"

"Dude you're giving us head- aches" Carlos whined.

"Well since we are going to be on here for a while, with nothing but each other's company, you guys can carry on with your back story" Kelly suggested.

"Where did we stop?" Logan asked.

"I think it was Lexi" Gustavo answered.

"Oh, well as you know Stefan left and...I'm not sure, where did we go after that?" I asked.

"Well that was a long time ago" Logan sighed.

"Let's just say, we've been hunted, we've hunted and the 60's were not a good look for us" Carlos cringed.

"Did you guys ever try and go to school?" Kelly asked.

"James and Logan tried" Kendall answered.

"Why not you two?" Gustavo asked Kendall and Carlos.

"We have the beauty of eternity and you expect us to go to school?" Carlos laughed.

"And to be honest we did try but then we got the offer to become a boy band and took it" Kendall added.

"So how was your school life?" Kelly asked me and Logan.

"Well at first we were the two cool new kids...but everybody forgot about us after a while" Logan replied.

"Yeah, but I was the best looking guy at that school! All of the girls thought that anyway" I bragged.

"Wow you're ego gets bigger by the second...you've got to be careful because your head could explode" Logan warned.

My eyes widened and I screamed.

"I was joking" Logan laughed.

"Not funny" I pouted and punched him in the arm.

He punched back and then it turned into a slap fight.

"Guys stop" Kendall told us and then sat in the middle of us two

"When are we going to get there?" Carlos asked.

"Soon Carlos" we all answered, we all did not want to play the annoying game 'Are we there yet'

After more 'Are we there yet?' questions from Carlos we _finally_ got there.

"I never thought I'd say this but it's good to be in Mystic Falls" Kendall sighed.

"Did you really miss home that much?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't stand being on that plane any longer" he answered.

We nodded and looked at our surroundings.

"It sure has changed a lot since we've last been here" Logan observed.

Damon led us into the airport where we got our luggage and went outside. Gustavo ordered a limo for us even though we told h that a taxi would be fine but of course the amazing Gustavo Rocque couldn't be seen in a taxi with the four dogs, so he settled for a limo instead.

"Where to?" the driver asked politely.

"The Salvatore boarding house please" Damon answered.

I was surprised that he actually answered back without a sarcastic remark or a smirk!

"Alright, we can meet Elena at the grill in a couple of hours...is that alright with everyone?" Stefan asked while texting on his phone.

"Dude slow down, Elena is going to be there when we get back...you survived 145 years without her I'm sure you can survive a 45 minute drive" Damon told him.

"I'm sorry, but this has been the longest that we've been apart" he whined.

We all looked at him like he was crazy. He had spent 145 years not knowing that she was even going to exist and he can't last a few days.

"I mean the longest time apart while we've been together and have known each other" he corrected himself.

"So it's another 45 minute drive until we get there?" Logan asked.

"Yep" Damon replied while popping the 'p'

"Has anyone got any duct tape?" Logan asked.

"Why do you need duct tape?" I asked.

"We barely survived a couple of hours on a plane with Carlos and now we have to spend an _extra_ forty-five minutes with him in a car?" Logan exclaimed.

"Hey!" Carlos shouted.

"Logan, everything will be fine" Kendall reassured him.

But half an hour into the drive Carlos was driving everyone mad.

"CARLOS! For the hundredth time we are NOT THERE YET!" Gustavo yelled.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked

"YES!" everyone in the car screamed, even the driver

"Well how much longer do we have to wait?" he moaned.

"Only another ten to fifteen minutes" Damon said through gritted teeth and deep breaths.

"Can we at least have the radio on?" he asked.

The driver turned it on and 'City is Ours' by us came on.

We were all singing and dancing, as much as we could but were being restrained by seatbelts, for the next few minutes

"I can't believe we made it onto the radio!" Kendall smiled.

"I know, never thought it would be possible" Logan agreed.

"But that is because you are a pessimist, Logie" I told him.

"Yes you are a pessi...pessi...whatever James said" Carlos said.

"Ok, Carlos the word is pessimist, and I was being realistic" Logan defended.

"Well being real is no fun!" Carlos stuck out his tongue.

"What? No Carlos I was being realistic...we all are real, we don't live in Narnia" Logan told him sarcastically.

"Can we move there?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Narnia doesn't actually exist, Carlos" Stefan told him.

"How do you know?" Carlos challenged.

"Because, there is no way that an entire world can fit inside of a wardrobe" Kelly replied.

"Well I still believe" he pouted "And when I meet Mr. Tumnus and we become best friends I will not introduce you to him"

"Didn't he die after the first movie?" I whispered to Damon.

He just shrugged and Carlos pretended that he didn't hear anything.

The car stopped and Carlos climbed over everybody just to get out of the car first, which resulted in him tripping and landing face first on the ground.

"Carlos move, or I'm going to tread on you" Kelly warned.

"So? You are like a feather" he laughed.

"What about if I tread on you?" Gustavo asked.

Carlos jumped up and slapped his helmet twice "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Thanks" I told the driver and got out of the car behind everyone else.

"Cool place" Kendall said.

"Thanks" Damon and Stefan smiled.

"Who lives here while you guys have to leave so nobody suspects anything?" Kelly asked.

"Well our 'uncle' Zach was a human but _somebody _killed him" Stefan answered while glaring at Damon.

"Why do you have to have somebody looking after the house?" I asked.

"Somebody has to mow the lawn" Damon shrugged.

"How can human life mean so _little_ to you?" Stefan hissed as they walked towards the door.

I'm glad that Gustavo and Kelly didn't hear that otherwise they would be running for the nearest hotel.

"Welcome to the boarding house" Stefan said politely as we walked inside.

"Wow, I'd hate to clean this place" Kelly laughed.

"Ok, we'll show you to your rooms and then we can go" Stefan said.

We nodded as he showed us our separate rooms. I was in the last one next to Damon's room and they were really cool...even that was an understatement.

"Thanks" I told Stefan.

"No problem but there is something I need to tell you"

"What?" I asked.

"Elena looks exactly like Katherine and I didn't want you to have another panic attack when you meet her" he explained.

"Thanks man" I smiled.

"Cool, meet me downstairs when you're ready" Stefan told me and I smiled

I stayed in my room for a few more minutes, just laying on the bed and thinking. But I knew that I had to go downstairs and meet everyone at some time. Even though I was worried about the whole 'Elena' situation. I walked downstairs, not sure whether I was ready for this or not but decided to go on anyway.

"Hey, everybody ready to go?" Stefan asked.

We nodded and I walked behind with Damon.

"So...can you give me the basic information of everyone?" I asked him.

We were out the house saying goodbye to Gustavo and Kelly because they wanted to stay in a safe place and not meet anymore supernatural beings.

"Well you have Elena, who is going out with Stefan, looks exactly like Katherine but she is the total opposite. She is really nice and actually cares about people" he laughed.

I nodded and then he said "Then you have the best friend Bonnie, she is a witch just to let you know and not a big fan of vampires"

"C'mon how could anybody resist this?" I asked him.

He laughed at me and replied "Ok, I dare you to make a move on her then"

"Done" we shook hands and he continued.

"You then have the other best friend Caroline. She is a vampire Barbie and totally annoying. You're lucky that she has a boyfriend because she would be all over you...although I'm not sure if she is dating Matt or Tyler"

I nodded once again hoping that I would be able to remember these names "Oh Tyler is arrogant and a werewolf...so it is best to stay away from him on a full moon. Then you have Matt who is Tyler's best friend and Elena's x-boyfriend but is now dating Caroline...or was"

"That is confusing!"

"If you think that was confusing that you are in trouble, it's about to get extra complicated"

"Oh God" I whispered.

"Then there is Jeremy who is Elena's little brother and has lost everybody that he has ever loved. Including two vampires and his parents but now he is dating Bonnie, so again if you make a move on her she'll hurt you and then he'll try and hurt you" Damon warned.

"Alaric is a vampire hunter but we have befriended him and even though he wants to kill me he won't! He normally helps with all of our missions and he is dating Jenna who is Elena's aunt. She took custody of Elena and Jeremy when their parents died...she was also Elena's, Mum's sister" Damon told me.

"Ok, I think I'm keeping up" I said.

"But the truth is that Elena was adopted. Her real father is her Uncle John who is a...I won't say it but you know what I mean and her mother was Alaric's wife who I turned into a vampire because she begged me too"

"What?" I screeched.

"I know but at the time I didn't know that she was Elena's mother ok? I didn't even know Elena" he defended himself.

"No, I can explain everything that has happened later but right now we are at the Mystic Bar and Grill...but one more thing, try and avoid the Sheriff, she is Caroline's Mum and wants to find and kill all the vampires...she has the mayor in on it before he died and the wife is also involved, so be careful" he warned.

"Got it" I said and we walked up the stairs into the Bar and Grill.

Stefan and Elena ran up and hugged each other, I was fascinated her and Katherine looked exactly alike but I remembered what Stefan and Damon told me...they are actually the complete opposite.

"Wow, she looks just like Katherine" Kendall whispered to us.

"I know but Stefan and Damon told me that she is the opposite of Katherine so we have nothing to worry about" I reassured them/

"Or do we?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked him.

"Damon said that Katherine has probably gone to harass everyone in Mystic Falls and that was why they were leaving. Now that we have followed them we haven't got rid of Katherine at all and she is going to want you again James" Carlos explained.

"Don't worry Carlos, she can't have me" I told him.

"Guys, come meet everybody!" Damon called out to us.

We walked up and said 'hello' to everybody. I was unsure whether to go ahead with the dare and make a move on Bonnie...maybe I should ask Jeremy first.

He seemed like an alright guy and we became good friends, he should also know the ways of Damon so if I blame it on him them everything should be fine...right?

I walked up to him and asked "Hey Jeremy can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" he replied.

"Damon dared me to try and charm Bonnie and see if it works or if she hurts me, and I just wanted to make sure that it was ok with you first" I said.

"Ermm...ok thanks for telling me. I guess you could try but she hates vampires and she _will_ hurt you" he warned

"Thanks...makes me feel way better" I replied sarcastically.

I was on my way to walk over to Bonnie but Caroline walked and stopped in front of me.

"Hey, you're in a band right?" she asked.

I flipped my hair and smiled "Yeah, Big Time Rush"

"And you're a vampire?" she whispered.

She nodded and looked deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts" I offered.

"Oh, no it sounds like a good career...one of many" she laughed nervously.

"Hey, it's not so bad" I reassured her.

"Yeah, if you become friends with Matt can you tell him that I asked about him?" she asked me.

"Let me guess, you love him?" I guessed.

She nodded and blushed "Yeah"

"Of course I can, that's if I see him" I laughed.

"Thanks" she smiled and walked away.

Well this seemed to be going well so far, maybe I should wait until tomorrow with the dare...trying to hit on her on the first day is a bit extreme, I should at least get to know her.

Looks like we are going to be getting some new friends...I just hope that nothing goes wrong while we are here but lets' face it this is Mystic Falls we are talking about.

Nothing is normal here...

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if it is a bit rushed! Review please? I won't be updating over the weekend. B-day tomorrow and V-festival on Saturday and Sunday I'll probably be passed out in my bed but I **_**might**_** update! **

**Oh and if you have twitter and you want to tweet me...you can! Just ask anything about the story/ stories and I'll try my best to answer! Just tweet (and follow if you want to :D) to milkamoo77**


	16. Chapter 16

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 16**

**~Bonnie the Witch~**

**Thank you to xocandy96, EmmaSeth, X1Sweetie1X and Kate for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! Hope you like this too! (Oh and thank you for the people who followed me on twitter :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

After a few hours hanging out at the Mystic bar and Grill we decided to retreat back to the Boarding house to get to know each other. Seems like the perfect way to get to know a certain little witch. I haven't properly spoken to her yet...we exchanged hello's at the Grill but then she went and talked to Jeremy.

I can't believe that Jeremy said that I was allowed to do the dare, as long as she knew that he wasn't involved then it would be fine...actually according to him and Damon _I_ wouldn't be fine...I just hope that she doesn't kill me!

I briefly met Alaric and exchanged a few words but then he left to go and see Jenna...who I remembered was Elena's aunt and guardian. I thought I was doing a good job with remembering names and personalities.

"So when are you going to try and charm Bonnie?" Damon smirked.

"Right...now" I answered and walked over to Bonnie who was now alone.

"Hello" I greeted flashing my million- dollar smile.

"Hi..." she replied awkwardly.

"I don't think that we've officially met...I'm James" I told her while holding out my hand.

"I'm Bonnie" she replied and went to shake my hand but I kissed hers instead.

"You're a vampire?" she asked.

"Kind of..." I shrugged.

She glared at me and pain was shooting through my head. I tried not to cry out but it was really hurting and I probably should've fed more before I came here.

"Bonnie stop!" Damon shouted while running over.

The pain went and I could stand up straight again but I felt dizzy.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked me.

"You...j-just, I don't know what you just did! But you did something! I still have my hair right?" I panicked.

"Look judgy" Damon said "He doesn't feed as often as he should and he only feeds on animal blood and is extremely weak"

"Hey!" I objected.

"Sorry...I didn't know...I'm used to doing that to any random vampire that approaches me...I guess that nobody told you I was a witch" she laughed.

Before Damon could tell her about the bet I answered "Yeah...you're a witch...cool"

"Maybe you should go and get a bunny or something" Bonnie suggested "Sorry again" she apologised.

"No, I'll be fine" I smiled.

"No, you're not going to get a bunny to drink" Damon agreed.

"He really needs some blood though" Bonnie noticed.

"No, no Damon's right...no bunnies" I laughed nervously.

"You, my friend, are going to drink a full blood bag...from my private stock" he told me sternly.

My face fell "Damon...that isn't necessary" I tried to convince him.

"Yes it is...KENDALL, CARLOS, LOGAN!"he yelled.

Everybody looked at him and Kendall, Carlos and Logan looked scared...they defiantly should be.

"You three follow me...everybody else...have fun" he smiled and helped me down to the basement.

"What's the matter Damon?" Logan asked.

He pulled out four bags while trying to support me...I felt like I could faint but I can't look that weak in front of everyone.

"You four are going to drink one of these each and are not leaving until you do" he ordered.

"Damon...that's stupid, we're fine" I lied.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and he let go of me...I stood straight for a few seconds but then fell to the floor.

"You..know, just checking that gravity still works..." I covered "It does"

He helped me back up and handed me the bag...we all looked at each other and shrugged. _What the heck? It can't do much harm can it? _

I downed it and felt better instantly.

"Right...thank you, you guys need to be drinking more if you want to stop Katherine" he warned us.

"How can we stop her though?" Carlos asked.

"You can't..." somebody said from behind us...I gulped recognising the voice, but hoping that it wasn't true...

**Elena's POV**

"Where are your friends?" I asked Stefan.

"Damon needed to talk to them" he replied

I looked at him and he asked "What?"

"Did you hear what you just said?" I asked.

"Damon needed to talk to them..." he repeated and then realised what I was talking about.

"What are they planning?" I asked.

"Come on" he told me and we went down to the basement.

When we got there we were listening in to the conversation...hoping that they wouldn't notice us.

"Right...thank you, you guys need to be drinking more if you want to stop Katherine" Damon told them.

"How can we stop her though?" a boy...Carlos was his name...asked.

"You can't" I told them.

They turned around and they were defiantly Big Time Rush. James looked at me...like he was afraid of me

"Calm down James...it's only Elena" Stefan said cautiously.

He nodded and smiled "Sorry"

"That's ok...that is what I get for being a doppelganger" I sighed.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" Damon asked them.

"Wait...what were you doing down here in the first place?" Stefan asked.

"Well James and I had a bet, which wasn't very good since we don't get any money out of it, but he had to try and charm Bonnie..." Damon started to explain.

"But she literally charmed me...and not in a good way" James pouted while rubbing his head.

"And since James is quite weak at the moment he couldn't really stand..." Damon continued.

"I told you! I was checking to see if gravity still worked" James argued.

"Whatever...so I just got them to drink some blood so they were stronger" Damon finished.

"DOGS!" we heard someone shout from upstairs.

**James' POV**

"DOGS!" Gustavo bellowed.

We ran as fast as we could and stopped in front of him.

"What Gustavo?" Kendall asked.

"Get ready, you have a concert to do" he told us

"But we've basically just got here" Carlos reminded him,

"I don't care" Gustavo replied.

"But isn't it unhealthy not to rest..." Logan started to ramble but he was interrupted.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gustavo shouted "Just get ready"

We ran upstairs and heard Kelly give tickets to our friends.

We got ready in record time and ran back downstairs.

"Ok, you are going to perform five songs...so don't mess them up!" Gustavo warned.

"Ok, what are they?" Kendall asked.

"You are going to start with Til' I forget about you, then City is ours, Big Time Rush, Stuck and to finish it you are going to sing Worldwide...and you can pick a girl from the audience to come on the stage with you at the end if you really want to" Gustavo explained.

"Just remember to have fun guys" Kelly smiled.

"Right, lets' go!" Carlos shouted enthusiastically and we all ran out the door.

The Vampires...(and Werewolf) all ran to the Mystic Bar and Grill, we didn't run too fast because we didn't want to get caught but we did race each other, while the humans and the party pooper Stefan went into the limo with Gustavo and Kelly. So basically Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Gustavo and Kelly were going to be late because there were quite a lot of people getting ready for the Big Time Rush concert...I guess we are more popular that I thought.

"AAHHHHH IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!" a random girl screamed in the queue and we all hurried inside, safely protected by the security men. Vampires could usually protect themselves from anything but you don't mess with a screaming fan girl! I know that for a fact!

The humans and Stefan arrived and before the security guard could let us through we had to show our passes...we made it quick because the men at the doors wouldn't be able to hold the doors for much longer. I just hope that nobody will jump on my back...or pull me into the crowd and steal my underwear again...that was creepy last time.

I haven't told Damon about that because he'll just laugh at me and tease me some more and then I'll tease him and...It won't end pretty. Even though we do tease each other and fight we are like brothers. If one of us gets hurt we go out for revenge...even though sometime revenge isn't always the best thing...but it is fun!

I could hear the screaming fans and I got an instant head ache...but it was all worth it. The music for Til' I forget about you came on and the screaming heightened.

"Guess we should get out there" Kendall laughed.

"Right behind you" Logan, Carlos and I agreed.

We ran out and started singing and dancing. We were all looking out into the crowd wondering who would be the lucky girl to come onto stage with us. After the first song there was a break before City is Ours and we were all whispering and wondering who to bring on stage. We didn't want to travel to far back in case we got lost in the crowd...but then we wanted to make a big effort. We had no more time to silently bicker because we had to sing the next song. The feeling you get when the crowd sings along with you is amazing.

It makes you feel really good inside, and it's good to know that you have some great fans that adore you! I scanned the crowd once again and was surprised when I saw Elena near the back...shouldn't she be backstage with Stefan...and wasn't she wearing different clothes? I looked behind me and she was defiantly with Stefan and when I looked back towards the crowd...she was near the back.

_Great...Just great when you think you've got rid of her she just comes back! She is like an annoying rash._

I looked to the guys and signalled with my eyes and they saw what I was worried about...there was no way that we could stop the concert! Gustavo would kill us!

We started singing our first hit song 'Big Time Rush' and her stare didn't leave me. She smiled and waved at me but I didn't respond instead I smiled at the girls who were right in front of me screaming. They were screaming even more when I smiled and winked at them and _she_ didn't like that very much...but hey I'm a rock star and if I can't interact with my fans what can I do? I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up, I should be enjoying myself.

We pulled out some stools and put the microphones on the stands getting ready to sing 'Stuck'. Kendall got his guitar and started playing. I loved the acoustic version way better than the normal one...it just felt more real and true.

We took a little break after Stuck so we could get ready for our finale 'Worldwide' and pick a girl who would come on stage with us.

"What about her? It's her birthday and I'm sure it would be really special" Carlos suggested.

"Nice thinking Carlitos" I praised.

"It's what I do" he shrugged and we both started laughing.

We went back out on stage and set up an extra chair. Obviously the crowd knew what this meant and started screaming even more, hoping that they would be the lucky girl to get picked, but we already knew who we were picking. Luckily she was right near the front and we all agreed that I would be the one to get off stage and lead her on...especially as she had 'I love James' on her T-shirt which as the guys said 'has boosted my already too big ego'.

The song started and I smiled and went up to the girl. She smiled and walked with me, holding my hand, and on to the stage. She sat down next to us and was blushing madly throughout the whole song which I thought was really cute.

After the song we hugged her and autographed a shirt especially for her and she was over the moon. But a certain somebody at the back hated this...it was written all over her face...how could I forget that she was standing right there? Watching my every move...which is a bit stalkerish.

The same person who is intent on making my life hell...

She is back...

_Katherine_

**Eeeppp! I'm ending it there haha...hopefully you liked it and I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'm easily distracted and it was a nightmare trying to write this chapter! I'm also easily amused so I can't stay focused for very long and this chapter took agesss to write! I'll try to update soon! I have a couple more weeks of the summer holidays and I'm not too busy so I shall be updating! :D **

**Review? **

**(pretty please :D) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Big Time Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 17**

**~Back to Square One~**

**Thank you to xocandy96 and Kate for reviewing!**

**Glad that you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ): **

**James' POV**

The set had ended and we jumped off stage to see everyone. They looked like they were having a good time and not to be vain or anything, which I normally am, we totally rocked that concert! Even though it was a small venue the crowd were amazing! We decided that we would go out and meet everyone in a few minutes...we just needed to rest for a while. Concerts are very tiring, even for vampires!

I was standing with Kendall, Carlos and Logan, we were just about to go out and meet the crowd when Katherine stood in front of us, stopping us from going anywhere.

"Good concert" she smiled.

"Thanks" we replied and tried to get past her.

I nearly did but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. By this time Damon and the gang had joined us.

"What do you want Katherine?" I sighed.

"I could ask you the same thing, based on the location you have returned to" she teased.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, we just want to go and meet some of our fans, so please don't bother us" I told her trying to say it in the nicest way possible.

"No, no you can't get rid of me that easily" she laughed.

"Oh I believe I can" I smirked and walked away from her.

"Katherine, we don't want you here, so if you insist on staying here then stay away from us" I heard Kendall tell her and then he walked over to me.

"You ok, man?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets' go meet those fans" I smiled.

Logan and Carlos appeared behind us and then we walked out ready to try and get through the screaming fans...hoping that they won't maim one of us.

**Damon's POV**

I smirked at Katherine as James walked away, we were so alike...I had taught him well. Even though he still hasn't hunted human in a while...he is like a mini-me.

"What you smirking about?" Katherine asked.

"Because you've _lost _Katherine" I laughed and walked away.

I noticed that she tensed up, they were her least favourite words. Games were her speciality and if she loses she is not happy...which makes it even funnier. I just have to be careful and not provoke her...I don't want her hurting anybody.

I walked back over to Stefan and the gang leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts.

**Katherine's POV**

With the way that James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos are treating me, I think it may be time to impersonate my doppelganger Elena again...lets' see what secrets I can dig up. I'm used to Stefan and Damon ignoring me and fighting me but I don't want _my_ boys to be like them.

Time for a game I think...

**James' POV**

We walked out and Gustavo, Kelly and the security guards had managed to set up a table and four chairs so we could do a meet and greet sort of thing. Also we would be able to sign posters, shirts and take pictures.

"This is a great chance to sell more copies of your album!" Gustavo cheered.

We shook our heads and sat down, there were loads of fans...and our hands were beginning to get very tired...as were we. I looked out into the crowd and saw that there weren't many more fans, we could get through this. A familiar face stopped in front of me.

"Elena? If you want I can sign anything for you at anytime" I laughed, surely she should have realised that by now...we're all like family. She doesn't have to queue up to get an autograph from someone who is practically her brother.

"Guess again" she sang.

"Katherine?" I whispered "What are you doing?"

"Well I thought that you would be nicer to me in public, plus everyone here thinks I'm Elena and you don't want to start a fight" she teased.

"Fine" I huffed.

She pushed a shirt in front of me and asked "Can you sign it please, Jamie?"

I refused to answer and scribbled my signature on the shirt.

"Oh and I'll buy an album Gustavo" she smiled.

He handed her the CD and she gave him the money, knowing that she couldn't compel him to get it for free and it wouldn't be good to start a scene in front of everyone.

"Thanks" she winked at me and moved onto Carlos, Logan and then Kendall. I growled lightly under my breath.

"Do you guys want to see what's on my shirt?" she squealed pretending to be excited.

We faked smiled, just for the benefit of the fans, as she showed us her shirt that she brought and we signed. It had 'I love James Diamond' on it plus our signatures.

She put it over her original shirt and waved goodbye, she had a smirk planted on her face. This wasn't going to be good...

**Stefan's POV**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie went into the restrooms and I was waiting by the queue for 'Big Time Rush' meet and greet. I felt sorry for the guys since they had to wait for ages and sign loads of things and smile for loads of photos. After this boy band stage I think they are going to have to go into hiding for the next one hundred years or so. They are becoming very popular! It's not like they can get rid of the boy band and move somewhere else because they have gone international! I don't think that they have thought this out very well.

"Hey Stefan"

I turned around and sighed "Katherine"

"Stefan, it's me Elena" she told me.

"Really, I don't think Elena would wear an 'I love James Diamond" T-shirt" I replied.

"Oh, I don't know about that, we Petrova's have a thing for the Diamonds...jealous?" she teased.

"No, because you are Katherine...and...what I just said" I told her.

"Stefan?" I heard Elena call out.

"Over here" I replied and she ran over with Bonnie and Caroline. They had 'I love BTR' shirts on and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you going to go and wait in the queue so they can sign it?" I laughed.

"No, they can sign them later" Caroline shrugged.

I then remembered Katherine and turned back around but she had left.

"Are you alright Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Katherine" I answered.

They nodded, I only had to say one word and they knew what I meant.

"She's back?" Caroline asked.

I nodded "She's back alright"

**James' POV**

We finally got to the last signing and we were all smiling out of joy. We didn't know that we had so many fans here...in our home town!

I noticed the Sheriff enter the Bar and it would probably be best to stay away from her during this trip.

"Can we go now?" Carlos yawned.

"I hope so, I'm tired" I replied.

"I know right!" Logan agreed.

"Dogs, lets' get back...you have tomorrow and the next day off, then the next night you will be doing another concert. You should do different songs...but I suggest that you sing Worldwide again...it seems to be popular plus the girls go crazy because they want to be the 'Worldwide' girl" Gustavo rambled.

"Gustavo, can we discuss this tomorrow? My hand is killing me!" Kendall told him.

"Fine then, go and get have some fun with your friends and we'll see you back at the house later" Kelly told us and walked off dragging Gustavo behind her.

"Fun? Normally that would sound great but if I stand up I'm going to collapse" Carlos told us and put his helmet on his head. Gustavo told him not to wear it for concerts or signings...it took a lot of convincing but in the end he agreed.

"Lets' go see Stefan and Damon and then we'll tell them that we are going back to the house" Kendall said.

"Sounds good" Logan agreed and we all stood up.

We walked over to Stefan and Damon and they congratulated us along with the rest of the gang.

"You know, I had no idea that you guys could actually sing" Damon laughed.

"Haha thanks buddy" I replied sarcastically.

"No seriously you guys are great" he smiled. Maybe Damon is getting sick he actually gave me a compliment!

"Well we're going to be heading back to the house if that's ok, we are really exhausted" Kendall told them.

"There is something we should tell you though" I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Katherine showed up" I replied.

"Oh, so that was what Stefan was just telling me" he realised.

"Seriously? This is an important situation and you didn't listen?" Stefan shouted.

"Calm down brother, everything will be fine" Damon reassured him.

"But we have gone back to Square One!" Logan disagreed.

"What she's still after James?" Damon asked.

I nodded and replied "And it is going to be even more complicated because we can't exactly tell between Katherine and Elena!"

"All you have to do is concentrate there are differences" Stefan told us.

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"Hmmm one is a vampire and one is human?" Damon said.

"What Damon means is concentrate and if you can smell human blood then it is Elena...if you can't then it is Katherine" Stefan said.

"Stefan if I had meant to of said that...I would have!" Damon shouted.

"Ok! Lets' not start a fight in front of everyone" Kendall warned.

They glared at each other but didn't say another word.

"Maybe we should wait until you leave...so then you won't kill each other" I suggested

"Well if we are then we have to sit down, I need to sleep" Carlos said and walked over to a table.

I went up to the bar to get drinks for everyone...I told everyone that I'm only getting to get soft drinks because I don't want to do any compelling with the Sheriff here.

"Hey...you're James right?" somebody asked.

I turned around and there was a guy, with blue eyes and blonde hair, he was a little bit shorter than me and it looked like he worked here.

"Yeah...who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Matt, I saw you talking to Caroline earlier...and I was just wondering if she said anything about me" he replied.

"Ah you're _that_ Matt, take a seat" I smiled.

He sat down on a stool and I sat on the one next to him.

"Matt, Caroline is crazy about you and I think that you are crazy about her...am I correct?" I asked.

He nodded "I love her...but one minute she can be her crazy, insecure, neurotic self and the next she's just...weird" he answered.

"I think that you should talk to her, clear all of the weirdness and get things straight. Make sure you tell her how you're feeling and then listen to what she's saying...maybe then she'll tell you what's going on...if there is anything going on" I explained.

"Thank man" he smiled and walked off.

I should talk to Caroline as well later, Matt needs to know about this and what she is. He might be ok with it...you never know.

"Wow you're like the love doctor" Elena laughed as she walked up to me.

I noticed another difference about Elena she had a little heart necklace that she wore all the time...so I don't have to concentrate on the blood.

I laughed with her "I guess"

"But you're not lucky in love yourself are you?" she asked.

I shook my head "Sometimes it's meant to be and sometimes it's not...I always go by the quote...if you love something or someone...set them free and if they were truly yours they will return...if they don't they weren't yours in the first place"

"So I guess nobody has came back?" she asked.

"No, it's not like that...I'm just afraid of giving my heart away" I admitted.

She nodded in understanding and I said "I'm not sure why I'm telling you all of this"

She laughed "I'm not either, everybody wanted me to see what was taking so long with the drinks...I didn't even know anything about the drinks...but then you looked like you needed to talk"

"Thanks...you're a great friend Elena" I smiled.

"Thanks" she replied "You are too"

"So why are you afraid of giving your heart away?" she asked.

"I guess...I don't want to get hurt again, keeping it to myself seems less painful" I answered.

"Well you should know that if you never get hurt again, you're never going to fall in love" she told me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...but I just want to meet that special person...you know?"

"Yes...it is all about finding your soul mate" she agreed.

The drinks that I had forgotten I ordered came and I said "Maybe we should take these back"

"Yeah, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here" she smiled.

"Thanks and if Stefan or Damon hurt you, call me and I'll sort them out" I replied.

She laughed and helped me take the drinks back to the table.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Getting easily distracted is a curse! Haha also (I mentioned this in Big Time Halloween as well haha) my 'm' key broke and I freaked out! You don't know how many words have the letter 'm' in them until you can't really use it! (It's fixed now! :D) **

**Also I might not update often since I have school tomorrow -.- but I'll try to update at least once a week (or more, I'm obsessed with this thing!) **

**One last thing...**

**Review please? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Big Time Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 18**

**~Fathers~**

**Thank you to xocandy96, Mauditie and Kate for reviewing the last chapter! Glad that you liked it! Oh and a little spoiler...it was Elena at the end hehe I felt like James and Elena needed to have a nice moment haha! Hope you like this chapter too! There should be some more drama! Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything D:**

**James' POV**

"You guys took forever" Damon groaned "And I'm not even waiting for an alcoholic drink!"

"Damon, there is more to life than alcohol" I told him.

"Try and say that when your older" he laughed and I glared at him.

"Did you talk to Matt?" Caroline asked.

I nodded "I think you should be honest with him Care, he is really confused but it's obvious that he loves you"

"Thanks" she smiled and jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To talk to Matt!" she replied.

"Don't tell him about us" Damon warned.

She didn't answer; she just happily skipped off to find Matt. If she were human then they would have been the perfect couple but nothing good can happen for a vampire...it's basically the rules of nature! Right now somebody would probably call me a pessimist but I am only being realistic...which in these situations you have to be!

"Can we go back now?" Carlos asked "I really need to sleep"

"Me too" Logan and Kendall agreed.

"We'll meet you guys there" Stefan told us.

"You're not coming with us...why?" I asked.

"Because we waited ages for drinks and I intend to actually drink mine" Damon smirked taking a small sip to prove a point.

I just rolled my eyes and followed the guys out of the bar and grill.

We ran straight back to the house, using the last of our energy. We didn't want to run into anymore fan girls. That would be too much effort and we just don't want to say no to them. After all they are our fans and they made our dream possible.

We got in the house, and noticed that Gustavo and Kelly were nowhere to be found...the worst possibilities replayed in my head until Kendall found a note that was left by them.

_Dogs,_

_Have to go and meet Griffin, will be back later._

_Gustavo and Kelly_

"Why does he call us dogs? Doesn't he know how offensive that is to us?" Kendall asked out loud.

"I know right, like we want to be compared to wolves" Logan pouted.

"But Tyler is a wolf and he's cool" Carlos disagreed.

"Yeah Carlos, but not all wolves are like that. To be honest we are lucky that we met Tyler and he didn't want to kill us. Especially with the legend saying that we should be enemies" I told him.

"I wonder how Jett is" Kendall said.

"What? You hate Jett!" Logan told him.

"I know, but I also know that _this_ isn't easy. Also he is alone with all of this and a werewolf" Kendall replied.

"Ok, Kendall I wouldn't normally advise this but turn off that part of your emotions! You two _hate_ each other!" Logan told him.

"I know, but now that he shares the same secret as us...we should at least help him, even if he does make my blood boil" Kendall said.

"Kendall is right, maybe we could even be...frenimies" I shrugged.

"Wait guys, I thought that Griffin was supposed to be staying in LA" Carlos noticed.

"He was...you don't think that he is in Mystic Falls do you?" Logan panicked.

"No Damon threatened to kill him, too many times, so I think that he'll listen" Kendall replied trying to calm Logan down.

"But this is Griffin! He hates being told what to do and will do anything to get his way" Logan reminded us.

"Lets' not worry about it for the time being, we should use this time to relax before Damon and Stefan come storming through that door with a problem" I told them.

We all sat down on the couch and sighed in relief but then the door flew open revealing a very angry Damon and a fed up Stefan. Also Elena was with them looking anxious.

"That was nice while it lasted" Kendall commented "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Damon scowled.

"Isn't that going a little bit over the top?" Logan asked him.

"No, no it's not. This is just the icing on the cake isn't it! Katherine comes back and then _he _decides to show up" Damon sighed.

"Who? Klaus?" Carlos asked.

"No, not Klaus don't be silly!" Damon shouted

"Who's here then?" I asked.

"I am" a man said from the doorway.

"John" Damon, Stefan and Elena growled.

**Gustavo's POV**

"Gustavo why are we out here again?" Kelly asked me.

"I'm not quite sure, Griffin called and told us to meet here. Even though it wasn't his usual number" I sighed.

I really didn't have time for this. Griffin was supposed to be in LA, away from all of this. And calling from a different number is just being stupid! If he needs to talk to me then he doesn't need to be secretive about it! The dogs done a good job on the first concert and they will hopefully rock the next one too! So I don't know what his problem could be.

"He knows that he shouldn't be here, right?" Kelly asked.

"Of course he does, but Griffin is being...Griffin. He likes to do what he wants when he wants. He thinks that he can control everything so keeping him happy is number one at the moment" I told her.

"No I think keeping Damon happy is number one at the moment. Remember? He basically wants to kill Griffin!" Kelly reminded me

"That is probably why he is keeping this all a secret, he doesn't want Damon to know and then he won't get hurt. Simple" I replied.

"Something just doesn't feel right though, if Griffin wanted to make a point, he would make it in front of everybody, he wouldn't keep it a secret like this"

"Kelly please, lets' just see what he wants, make sure that he doesn't want to fire us and then we can leave" I sighed.

I knew that she had a point but we had to keep Griffin happy no matter what. He could fire us without a second thought, so what he says goes. Big Time Rush is my ticket back to the top, and I need to get there.

We reached the place near a well and Griffin was there.

"Ok Griffin, what is this about?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you, you are going to sign a new singer" he told us.

"You had to make us come all the way into the woods just to tell me to sign a new singer?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I found her here, she is also a vampire...and she has already met the boys and they have signed a piece of paper saying that they would be happy if she joined the label...everybody wins" he smiled.

"Well who is this singer?" Kelly asked.

Then Katherine appeared behind Griffin.

"Hi, I'm Katherine"

**James' POV**

We all stood up and went over to Damon, Stefan and Elena.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked.

"I'm John...John Gilbert" he answered.

"He likes to kill vampires for a living" Damon huffed and I guessed that him and John haven't got on well in the past.

"What are you doing here?" he asked us.

"Well we're here to do a few concerts" Carlos smiled.

"Save the act, I know you're vampires" he hissed.

Carlos frowned and I wanted to punch this guy! He can't just hurt people's feelings like that.

"I don't want you anywhere _near_ my daughter" he told us.

"Why don't we sit down and have a civilised conversation?" Logan suggested but I knew that he regretted it when John's glare didn't leave us.

We made our way to the dining room and I whispered to Damon "This should be fun"

"You don't even know" he whispered back.

"Why do you hate vampires so much?" I asked him.

"I was brought up to hate them...and to kill them" he told us.

"So were we" Logan sighed.

"But you guys are vampires...that makes no sense" he shouted.

"Maybe everything in life wasn't our fault! Do you really think we wanted this life? Because we didn't but we had no choice because all of our fathers shot us" I shouted back.

We were in the middle of a glaring competition and I knew that he really didn't like me but I didn't care.

Before any more words could be exchanged Gustavo burst through the door with Kelly behind him.

"What happened?" we all asked

"You guys aren't going to like this" Kelly said.

**Hope you like! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was going to update last night but then my best friend broke up with her boyfriend and I was texting her for ages making sure that she was ok! Also I have been very lazy and only just finished writing it! Glad that it is the weekend! School is actually driving me crazy! But I will **_**try**_** and update soon...no promises though!**

**Review please? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 19**

**~Contracts~**

**Thank you to xocandy96, Kate and EmmaSeth for reviewing! Glad that you still like it! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**James' POV**

"What could possibly go wrong? You left the house for twenty minutes!" Damon screamed.

"Look just let us explain" Kelly told us.

"Damon" I warned and pulled him back.

"Ok" Gustavo sighed "This is what happened...Kelly and I had to go and meet Griffin in the woods"

"Griffin? I'm going to go and kill him" Damon growled and tried to walk out but we all pulled him back.

"Ok, and then he told us that we have to sign Katherine onto the label...and you guys can't fight against it because you signed something saying that you are fine with it" Gustavo explained.

"No we didn't!" Kendall objected.

"Then why did she have your signatures on a piece of paper?" Kelly asked.

"Oh no" Logan whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? We had to sign that shirt for her otherwise she would cause a big fuss, she has obviously copied our signatures onto a contract!" Logan said!

"But how would she be able to forge your signatures perfectly?" Stefan asked.

"She must have had a contract underneath the T-shirt! So then when the pen went through it looked like we signed it!" Logan answered.

"What's the problem?" John asked while joining us.

"Nothing that you have to worry about, John" Damon growled.

"Well I am concerned about the safety of _my_ daughter so I should be allowed to know" he stated.

"Except this has nothing to do with Elena, John. Elena is perfectly safe. It is about us and how we are stuck with Katherine for the rest of our lives!" I shouted at him.

"We could kill her" Carlos suggested.

"We can't. What if she has already been leaked out to the paparazzi? They're going to be all over her and if we kill her then we will go to jail for being murderers!" Logan told him.

"But if we tell the sheriff that she is a vampire then we'll be doing everybody a favour!" Kendall told him.

"But then a whole investigation will happen and then it will lead straight to us!" I told him.

"And werewolves" Logan sighed

"Well what can we do?" Carlos asked.

"Why did Griffin even sign her? Didn't he try and kill you guys?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah! And he is still on vervain...so she can't compel him" Damon agreed.

"Unless she threatened him" Logan suggested.

"But I threatened him multiple times and he still didn't listen" Damon replied.

"How about we deal with Katherine later and John later. We still need to go to Griffin's wife's office" Logan whispered to Damon and Stefan.

"But Griffin is with Katherine...whatever we do will have to involve her" Kendall sighed.

"So what do we do next?" I asked dreading the answer.

"We talk to Katherine" Stefan sighed.

**Griffin's POV**

"You know I don't trust vampires" I sneered.

"But Griffin, this will make you lots more money and get me what I want...and you should know that I always get what I want" Katherine smiled.

But it wasn't a friendly smile, it was a 'do what I say, or you'll die' smile. I know that Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan had warned me about her but she didn't seem _too_ bad. Also if this gets me more money and more fame for Big Time Rush then what can go wrong?

**Katherine's POV**

Griffin is such a fool, even though if my plan does work out he should get more money, but it's not like I'm going to stick around for long...or _we're _not. This is only a way for me to get what I want and right now what I want is starting to get farther away. I need to gain control now. As we are in Mystic falls now I need to be careful. I don't want my plan being ruined because people think that I am my dull doppelganger Elena. I should get her and Stefan to break up...that would make things easier for me but then they'll sneak around behind my back. Right now my plan can't fail...but if it does then I have my Plan B and a Plan C, I just hope that they know how the alphabet works.

**James' POV**

"Before we go out and fight, or talk, to Katherine can we please have a nap or something?" Carlos asked.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"We just played a concert and signed loads of things for our fans! I think we should be allowed to rest before we go out..._there_ again" Kendall shuddered.

"Plus it's not healthy if we don't rest" Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, what they said" I yawned.

"Fine" Damon sighed "We'll go out and do the work"

"Yay" we cheered and fell asleep on the couches.

**Damon's POV**

I silently laughed at how tired they were.

"Right what's next brother?" Stefan asked,

"We confront Katherine" I replied.

"I'm coming with you" Elena announced.

"Oh no, you're not" I told her.

"Why not Damon" she sighed.

"This is dangerous, it's Katherine! We need you to stay here and keep an eye on things anyway. Make sure that James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos don't get into any trouble while we're gone" I tried to convince her.

"They're asleep and are vampires. I'm sure they can handle themselves" she argued.

"Elena please, we need you to stay here" Stefan begged.

"No Stefan, we said no secrets and I want to be more involved and help!" she told him.

"Elena, I think you should stay here too" John said.

"Thank you" I told him.

"But I think I should come" he added.

"Nobody cares what you think John" I snarled.

"I want to help protect this town and do what is best for it" he stated.

"The best you could do for this town is if you left it" I smirked.

"And I want to help Elena" he replied ignoring my comment.

"Fine you want to keep Elena safe? Then stay here and make sure that she doesn't leave kay? Stefan we are leaving" I told him and walked out the door.

Stefan followed behind and we started walking in silence. Not wanting to talk about John or anything that was happening. Why did this town have to attract every supernatural thing? I mean I know that Stefan and I are supernatural or whatever but we were born here so that is different.

"Do you know where she is?" Stefan asked me

"Yes of course, Stefan, I know exactly where our crazy ex is" I replied sarcastically.

"I was only asking" he defended.

"Lets' check the grill first" I ordered and we walked up.

There was no sign of her, Caroline was flirting with Matt while he was working, some kids from Stefan's school walked past and greeted him and Sherriff Forbes was walking up to us. I was hoping that it wasn't another vampire situation. With the guys in town it would make everything more awkward.

"Damon, Stefan are you close friends with the boys from Big Time Rush?" she asked us.

"Yeah, they're practically our brothers" I replied with a smile.

"Great, can you convince them to perform at the Masquerade Ball? I know that they have another concert to do here as well but it would be big help" she said

"Of course! They would love to do it!" I told her.

"Yes, now Carol won't have a massive go at me for not booking any entertainment. I'm only the head of security, only Caroline is good at actually organising a party in my family" she laughed and walked away.

Caroline got up and tried to walk past us but I caught her arm.

"What?" she asked.

"If you see Katherine can you call us?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing big" Stefan reassured her.

"Now that you've said that I know that it is something big. Tell me" she demanded.

"We will, meet us back at the boarding house" I told her.

She nodded and left. The only problem now was where to find Katherine.

**Caroline's POV**

I walked out of the grill with a million things on my mind. What was I going to tell Matt? He is taking me out for lunch tomorrow and I know that I should tell him what's going on but I can't. Damon would kill me plus I would be putting Matt in danger. Also I don't know how I feel about Tyler. I've told myself time and time again that he is only a friend but he gets me.

And the extra trouble with Katherine. What was all that about? I might as well just go straight to the boarding house and get an explanation from somebody there. I know that Stefan and Damon aren't going to tell me anytime soon.

I was suddenly pushed against a wall, that's what I get for not looking where I'm going but the person didn't let go. I looked up only to see my worst nightmare.

"Katherine"

**Damon's POV**

We have walked all over town trying to find her. Splitting up won't be any good since we both need to be there when we talk to her. I just don't know where she could be. We've checked the woods, the grill, and the park. Everywhere.

My phone started ringing and I saw the Caller Id: Caroline.

She must have seen Katherine!

"What's up?" I asked.

"Damon you need to get home, now" she told me.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"I talked to Katherine...or rather she talked to me and she said something that you all need to hear" she replied.

I looked at Stefan and he had the same worried expression as me.

"We'll be right there" I told her.

I hung up and we both ran back as fast as we could.

As we walked in, we saw that Elena and Caroline were both trying to wake up James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall.

"What happened?" Stefan asked and hugged Elena.

"They won't wake up!" Caroline shouted.

I looked at them and the position they were in. They were all on top of each other with their faces planted on the couch.

"Don't worry I got this" I smiled "Stand back" I warned.

She got out of the way and I leaned over the back of the couch so I was nearest James.

I smirked to myself and then shouted "FREE HAIRSPRAY!"

James jumped up but got tangled which resulted with him falling on the floor, along with the others, successfully waking them all up.

"WHY?" Carlos shouted.

"Where are Gustavo and Kelly?" Kendall asked groggily.

"They're out, something about the Grill" John yawned while walking into the kitchen.

"So what did Katherine say?" I asked Caroline.

**Caroline's POV**

"_Caroline I need you to deliver a message to the boys for me" she told me._

"_W-what?"_

"_Just tell them that I want James at the Masquerade Ball and if I don't get to see him then this town is going to start raining blood, got that?"_

_I nodded and she walked away._

"Really?" James groaned.

"Well you only have to go and see her not actually go anywhere with her" Kendall told him.

"Wait guys I have a plan" Damon smiled.

"Great" Stefan sighed.

"Nope, we are going to get rid of Katherine once and for all" he smirked.

**Hope you liked! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I am really, truly sorry. I feel so bad, but I just haven't known what to write! I'll try and update soon! I won't make you guys wait for so long next time (: please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 20**

**~Tomb~**

**Thank you to xocandy96 and BigTimeGleekBTR for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too! **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Have had loads to do and been extremely lazy ;) haha but hopefully this chapter should make up for it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

I didn't exactly like Damon's plan. He didn't actually care though...but I am not going through with that.

"Look I want her gone just as much as the next person but I don't think I'll be able to do that" I frowned.

"Why not?" Damon whined.

"Why don't we get a witch, trap her in a room and then kill her in there" I suggested.

"What's wrong with manipulating her and killing her?" Damon asked.

"I don't like manipulating people and she'll look straight through me" I sighed.

"How about we keep you hidden and trick her and then kill her" Stefan said.

"Fine, we'll go with Saint Stefan's plan" Damon pouted.

"Cheer up Damon, you still get to kill her" I told him and he instantly smiled.

"Can somebody please tell me what is happening?" Bonnie asked while carrying a big book in her hands.

"We're going to kill Katherine" Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I said simultaneously.

"What?" she screeched

"I can explain, judgy" Damon told her. She glared at him expecting her answer and he shrugged "What they said"

"How are you exactly planning to do this?" she asked us.

"Simple, we get our witch to trap her and us in a room and then we kill her" Damon smiled.

"I'm going to need more details then that...am I trapping all of you vampires in there?" she asked.

"No only Stefan and I. Kendall, Carlos and Logan are going to hide James and make sure that Katherine can't sense him. You are going to do the spell and Jeremy is going to tell Katherine a message, she'll threaten Caroline come into the room and then we kill her" Damon replied.

"And what about me?" Elena asked.

"You are going to stay at home" Stefan told her.

"What? Guys you can't expect me to stay at home! I want to be there with you" she pouted.

"Elena, we can't risk it. Katherine looks exactly like you and we need to make sure that it is only Katherine there so we can kill her, we can't accidentally kill you" Logan explained.

"Fine, but I want updates. Otherwise I'll assume that something has gone wrong and come find you all" she warned.

"Ok, updates it is" Kendall announced.

"Right there is only one more thing to do" I smirked.

"What?" Carlos asked, sounding scared

"Putting on our suits!" I exclaimed.

"Oh God James no, nobody is going to see us, It won't matter" Logan argued.

"Yes it will! I've always wanted to go to a Masquerade Ball in a totally awesome suit! Please" I pleaded.

"Since when have you wanted to go to a Masquerade Ball?" Kendall asked me.

"Since now!" I told them "Let's get our party on" I sang.

**Damon's POV**

We all went our separate ways to get changed. Katherine is going down once and for all. And nothing can stop us. Even though I do prefer my plan but as long as this one works then everything will be fine.

**Katherine's POV**

I walked into my hotel room, bags in one hand and my phone in another. Time to call in another witch for back up. I know that they are going to be planning something and with my witch things will go my way.

"Alex" I smiled.

"Hey Kat" she replied from my door "What's up?"

"I need a favour" I admitted.

She smiled and I knew that this was going to work perfectly.

**James' POV**

"James, I don't see how this is really necessary" Logan sighed.

"We still have to look the part! We can't go to a Masquerade Ball while not wearing suits and masks, people would get suspicious" I stated.

"Lets' just go and get this over with" Kendall yawned and we walked downstairs, only to find it completely deserted.

"Oh look a note!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It's from Damon; he said that they have already left..."

"No chiz" Kendall murmured under his breath but Carlos ignored him.

"And he says remember to stay hidden otherwise the plan will fail" Carlos finished.

"It's not going to fail!" I disagreed.

"Yeah, because we are going to keep you hidden" Logan told me "Should we wait by the waterfall?" "What so we don't even get to party?" I pouted.

"James, do you want to party and get caught by Katherine or stay hidden this one time and party later?" Kendall asked me.

I thought about it for a second and answered "Stay hidden and party later...but you do owe me a party later! Got that?"

"Yes" they replied

"Now lets' go" Kendall ordered.

We decided to walk, or run there, since taking a car would be too obvious. As we got closer to the party I got more nervous. What if this did fail? What would we do? How would we get out of it? I learned from a long time ago that you need to be ready, always be one step ahead of your enemy. Think of the positive and negative outcomes and make a plan for each.

"We have to make an appearance" Logan frowned.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"'Don't you remember? The Sheriff and Mayor's wife want us to be here, we have to at least say hi!" Logan reminded us.

"I'll text Damon and tell him to text the Sheriff to say we are running a little late but will be at the party later" Kendall said.

"Why can't Damon just tell her?" Carlos asked.

"Bonnie should have trapped them in the room by now" I answered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, the plan should nearly be over" Logan predicted.

**Damon's POV**

"So I'm guessing that James isn't here then?" Katherine growled.

"What makes you think that? The fact you can't leave or the fact that I'm about to put a stake through your heart?" I asked sarcastically.

Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy had done their jobs and were now looking out for Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos. If they see them they have to help them hide.

"You don't think that I came here alone do you?" she laughed.

"What?" Stefan asked,

"Of course I brought my own witch in case anything like this happened" she smiled.

"And what can your little witch do?" I asked.

"Well she can hunt down your friends and make them tell her where James is" she replied.

"Katherine, haven't you ever thought that James doesn't want you near him?" Stefan asked.

"He loved me before, I don't see why he doesn't now" she shrugged.

We walked round the back and managed to find Bonnie but she seemed stressed.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I just sensed another witch and she is obviously with Katherine, you guys need to hide now!" Bonnie told us.

"Wait, what will her witch do?" I asked.

"She can easily kill any one of us" Bonnie said.

"Ok, we will be by the waterfall" Kendall told her and they dragged me along.

But I couldn't stop thinking. Katherine had got a witch? A witch that would kill anybody for her. I can't just stand here I need to give myself over, I can't let innocent people die because of me.

"Guys, I need to give myself over" I told them.

"Why?" Kendall asked

"I can't watch poor innocent people die because I'm not doing what Katherine wants" I answered.

"James, everything will be fine" Logan reassured me.

"And what if it isn't Logan? She can easily kill anybody here" I stressed.

"James calm down, everything is going to be fine, we just need you to calm down" Carlos told me.

I nodded and sat down on the grass. Afraid of what was going to happen.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Who are you?" I shouted at the stranger.

She turned around and smiled "I'm Alex"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm just a plus one" she explained.

"For Katherine?" I challenged.

Maybe challenging her was going a bit too far, I don't know how strong she could be but I want to save the ones I love.

"And how would you know about Katherine?" she asked while stepping towards me.

I stepped back and she realised "You're the other witch! The one I sensed!"

"Why are you working with Katherine?" I asked.

"Long story, where is the boy?" she asked.

"Like I would tell you" I scoffed.

"Look, Katherine and I go way back and the only way I can get her off my back is if I do this favour, you can trust me"

"I don't think I can" I shook my head.

"I promise you, I will help you. Witched are bound by trust and loyalty. Just let me explain my plan and we can take down Katherine. I just need to know where the boy is" she pleaded.

"I don't know"

"Trust me Bonnie"

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am a powerful witch and that is a sign of trust" she explained.

I nodded and she explained what she was going to do.

**James' POV**

Bonnie came back over, but she seemed a little tense and she had somebody with her.

"Guys, this is Alex, she was the witch with Katherine" she explained.

"WHAT?" we screamed.

"Calm down, she is on our side" Bonnie told us.

"How do you know that?" I asked "Katherine wants me and she will do anything to get me"

"So you are the boy" Alex noticed.

"I guess..."

"Katherine wouldn't tell me anything about you, but I know why she wants you" she laughed.

I fake laughed with her and stepped back and she noticed this.

"You can trust me, here is the plan" she said not giving us a choice of whether we wanted to be a part of her plan or not. What would Damon say? I know the saying 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer' but I never thought it would happen literally.

"Ok, are you ready for this?" she asked me.

I shook my head and she replied "Good, now I'm going to do a spell and you know exactly what to do when you get in there right?"

I nodded "Do I have to do this? Why can't somebody else"

"You are the only person that can do this James" Kendall told me.

"But I don't want to" I whined.

"We don't care, do you want Katherine gone or not?" Logan asked me,

"Fine" I sighed.

She cast a spell on me and I knew exactly what to do. Even though I really didn't want to, which added to my act. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along, as if she had caught me. This was going to have to be the best performance of my life. If I can pull this off I should defiantly think about becoming an actor!

We walked up the stairs, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Bonnie behind me.

"Katherine" she called out into the room.

Katherine, Damon and Stefan had stopped their fight and turned towards us.

"What part of 'Stay hidden' didn't you understand?" Damon shouted.

"The spell has been lifted, but when I give this boy to you I am clear of your debt" she told her.

"Yes" Katherine sighed.

"I no longer have to do anything you say" Alex added.

"I said yes, now let me have my Jamie" she smiled.

Alex let go of me and I hesitantly walked towards Katherine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I forced myself to hug back.

She pulled back and I looked into her eyes. _Now is the time..._

I put my hands behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She seemed surprised at first but kissed back. I didn't feel any of the fireworks that I used too, just a spark that was slowly burning out and she went limp in my arms. I pulled out of the kiss and caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Now what do we do with the body?" I asked.

**Oooohhh bet you weren't expecting that! And if you were then...oh. Sorry it has taken ages to update! Had so much school and block and I'm rambling now haha. I **_**promise**_** that ****I will try and update soon and won't make you wait too long! Sorry again! Please review! (: **


	21. Chapter 21

**Big Time Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 21**

**~Goodbyes~**

**Thank you to BigTimeGleekBTR and xocandy96 for reviewing! I love you're reviews! They make me feel all happy hehe. Sorry again for the long wait, I've been ill again and have had to crawl all over the house ): not fun but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ): wish I could own Damon...**

**James' POV**

Damon put Katherine's body in a tomb, which she was supposed to be in before. But I wasn't entirely sure because I wasn't actually listening. We have another concert today and then we are leaving tomorrow. I didn't want to leave tomorrow but we have no choice. We promised Gustavo that we would go straight back to the studio and start recording for our new album.

All of the weirdness from last night made me feel really tired, and that might explain why I woke up with half of my body on the couch and half of it hanging over and my face in a pillow. I guess the spell the witch put on me also affected not only Katherine but me as well.

"Hey James, you're finally awake" Carlos smiled.

"Yeah...that was a fun night" I yawned "By the way I haven't forgotten, you guys o

we me a super amazing super party!"

"You said super twice" Logan told me.

"You bet I did" I replied.

"Right dogs, concert in two hours and then you can say your goodbyes" Gustavo announced.

"Do we have to go?" Carlos whined "I like it here"

"Yes we do, in case you have forgotten we need to record another ALBUM!" Gustavo shouted at him.

"Ok, no need to get aggy about it" Carlos sighed.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kendall yawned as he came down ready for the day.

"Carlos said that he doesn't want to leave and then Gustavo blew up" Logan explained.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Getting ready...why are you still in a suit?" he asked.

"Touché" I replied.

"No James, I meant it literally, why are you still dressed in the same clothes as last night?" he asked.

"Because I've only just woken up" I shrugged.

He nodded and went to go get some breakfast from the kitchen. I used my vampire speed to quickly have a shower and get dressed, leaving enough time for me to do my hair downstairs.

"Should we sing some of our new songs?" Kendall asked.

"I like that idea" I smiled

"I don't know, what do you think Kelly?" Gustavo asked her.

"Yeah, I think it is good, if you think about it your fans heard all of your songs at the last concert and as we are doing this one in the park then it would be good to get some publicity for them" she agreed.

"Alright, dogs, what songs do you want to do?" Gustavo asked.

"Music Sounds Better with you!" I shouted.

"Paralyzed!" Carlos continued.

"Intermission!" Logan smiled.

"Superstar!" Kendall added.

"Ok, let me think, we'll do...all of those, Blow your speakers out, All Over Again and Elevate" Gustavo decided.

"But that is only seven songs" Stefan pointed out.

"So?" I asked.

"Didn't you do like ten in the other concert?" Damon asked.

"True, how about we do Big Time Rush, Halfway There and Worldwide again, then we can pick another Worldwide Girl" Kendall suggested.

"Right guys, we need to go now, do your friends want to come and see you perform again?" Kelly asked.

"It's up to them" Logan replied.

"Yeah we'll come, and invite the rest of the gang" Damon smiled.

"Alright, we'll meet you there" I arranged.

We actually went in a limo this time and when we arrived there were loads of people standing in front of the stage. Most of them were holding signs or wearing 'I love BTR' shirts. We jumped out and ran to the stage, high-fiving people as we went. I think I'll definitely miss this place. I know I won't be able to come back for another 100 years or so and by then everything will have changed again.

"Are you guys ready?" Kendall shouted down the microphone.

"Alright, we got some new songs for you; do you want to hear them?" I asked the crowd.

They responded with cheers and screams so we took that as a yes.

We sang Music Sounds Better With You, Paralyzed, Intermission (which all the girls loved), Superstar and Blow Your Speakers out first. We were really pleased when the crowd was going crazy. I think being a boy band was one of the best things we have ever done!

We took a really shirt break, we just back out there! It's not like we really need a break anyway! I have a feeling that we'll be playing a lot more songs than we thought.

Turns out we performed all of our first album and most of the second. One of the best concerts we have ever done and it was great when we saw Stefan and Damon on the sidelines singing along. I bet they've listened to our album before and that's how they know the words!

We said goodnight to everybody and jumped down from the stage and onto the sidelines with the security guards, so nobody would try and attack us.

"Dogs, go say your goodbyes now and we'll be able to get on an earlier flight back to LA" Gustavo smiled.

"But Gustavo don't we even get to spend the night?" I asked him.

"No, why would you?" he replied.

"Please Gustavo you can't expect us to say goodbye to everyone and everything in an hour!" Kendall argued.

"Why not?" he challenged.

"Because we're not coming back for another 100 years" Logan reminded him.

"Ok, here is a deal for you, say some goodbyes now and then in a couple of months you can come back and have a proper break...sound good?" he proposed.

We nodded and he ordered "Well go and say as many byes as you can"

We went over to Stefan and Damon and said goodbye to them first.

"Wow, it feels like 1864 all over again" Damon laughed.

"I know right, it was good seeing you again Damon" I smiled and hugged him.

"You too lil' bro" he replied.

I pulled away and hugged Stefan "Take care of yourself ok?"

"I will" I promised.

I pulled away and we all had said our goodbyes.

"If you need us, you know who to call" Damon said.

We nodded "We'll be back in a couple of months, try and stay here until then" Kendall laughed.

"We'll try but you know if we aren't here, we'll meet up again" Stefan told us.

"Maybe even sooner than you think" Damon smirked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"James' birthday? There is no way that we are missing that" Damon answered.

"I'm not doing anything big for it Damon" I sighed.

"You might be" he sang.

"Ok, promise me now, no surprise parties" I said.

"Can't promise that"

I laughed knowing that was no way I was going to win this fight. I know I am one of the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood but that is only when me and Carlos are planning the parties.

"But just in case we don't see you, happy birthday" Stefan smiled,

"Thanks"

We went back over to Gustavo, he was surprised at how fast we said goodbye but then we explained that we only wanted to say goodbye to Stefan and Damon for now.

Time to go back to our reality

**So...did you like? Hehe sorry for those people who I told on twitter that it would be up in a few hours...this was a few more than I expected. I hate it when my computer decides to crash on me haha hope you liked this chapter! I know it was a bit short but I wasn't sure what to type! Next chapter should be better and I'm thinking of skipping forward a few months but I'll see where it takes me hehe. Please review! I'll try to update soon :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 22**

**~Happy Birthday~**

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait! I feel really bad! I kind of accidentally forgot about this story! Again I am realllyyy sorry, I didn't meant too, it just happened ): But don't worry, super awesome chapter coming up! I hope! Hehe thank you to MusicSoundsBetterWithU (aka xocandy96;) for reviewing! Hehe glad that you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own a thing ): but I can always try ;) **

**James' POV**

It felt weird to be back in LA. To be honest I do miss Mystic Falls already. Plus Stefan and Damon but apparently they are coming back up to LA for my birthday but I think that they just secretly want to come back to try and beat Katie at video games.

And anyway it is the dreaded morning of the day that is sure to be hell. Carlos, Kendall and Logan love it when it is their birthday (especially Carlos) but for me it is just another reminder of me never aging. To everyone in the Palm Woods it will look like I am finally eighteen. They'll say 'It's been a long wait haha' and I'll laugh with them but they don't really know how long of a wait it has really been. How much longer of a wait I have yet to go. But I'll smile and pretend that I'm happy so nobody will realise how much of a facade this whole thing is.

"JAMES WAKE UP!" Carlos yelled while jumping on my bed.

"What?" I groaned. I looked over at my alarm clock and told him "Carlos! It is seven in the morning!"

"But it's not just _any_ morning James! It's your birthday!" he smiled.

"No Carlos this morning is just like any other morning, today is just like any other day, kay?"

"James" Carlos sighed "Don't go into the whole depression thing again this year like you did last year, just try to have some fun! For me please!" he begged.

I rolled over, basically telling him 'No'.

"Fine then. Looks like we are going to have to do things the hard way" he said.

He ripped the covers off of me and picked me up.

"Carlos! Not cool!" I told him, I tried to struggle out of his grip but he held on tighter.

He walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen where everybody else was sitting down eating breakfast.

"Carlos...why have you got James?" Logan asked.

"He wouldn't wake up" Carlos shrugged.

"It's his birthday Carlitos, you should let him sleep in if he wants too" Kendall told him.

"I agree with...Kendall" I yawned.

"Nope you guys said this last year and he stayed in bed _all_ day! He cannot do that this year!" Carlos stated.

"Alright fine" I said giving in "Just put me down, _now"_

He put me down like I asked and I sat down next to Katie and Mama Knight put some pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks Mama Knight" I smiled.

"Happy Birthday honey" she told me and kissed my head.

"JAMES!" Camille and Jo shouted while running in.

"Hello?" I replied.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted at the same time.

"Thanks" I smiled and they both hugged me.

"So what is on today's agenda?" Jo asked.

"Sleep?" I suggested.

"Come on James! There must be something you want to do!" Camille told me.

"Yeah, sleep" I mumbled.

"Before we do anything" Kendall said "We need to give James his birthday present!"

"Guys, I told you not to get me anything!" I reminded them

"Yeah but we ignored you" Logan shrugged.

"Plus it is really cool!" Katie added.

"Don't worry its one thing from all of us!" Carlos smiled.

"I can't wait anymore! Lets' show him!" Camille and Jo squeaked.

"Yeah come on guys!" Damon said while walking into the room, Stefan right behind him.

"You guys actually came?" I laughed.

"Yep, we've missed practically your whole life...and we didn't want to miss anymore" Stefan told me.

"What my brother really means is, we came here for the cake" Damon winked.

"No! You ruined the surprise we didn't tell him about the cake yet!" Carlos frowned.

"Carlos, at a birthday there is always cake" I laughed.

"Right so get ready so we can show you you're present!" Camille ordered, even for a human she still scared me!

"Ok!" I sighed. I ran into my room, quickly showered and spent the necessary amount of time on my hair, got dressed and ran back out. I might as well just get this over and done with since it looks like they aren't going to leave me alone anytime soon.

"Come on James! I know that you are going to love it! Whether you want to celebrate your birthday or not!" Carlos smiled.

"Why wouldn't you want to celebrate your birthday?" Jo asked.

"He normally gets depressed and stays in bed all day" Carlos told them.

"Oh my god James! Why?" Camille asked.

"Guys, I'm now 163" I whispered "Why would I want to celebrate _another _birthday?"

"Because they are fun and now I'm saying that you are not allowed to moan about anything that happens today!" Jo told me

"What?" I asked scared of what they were going to do.

"Yep, we're going to help you get into the birthday mood and you are not allowed to moan, heads up it includes a party!" Logan told me.

"LOGAN!" Camille shouted and slapped him.

"Hey guys, it's my party, I can cry if I want too" I told them.

"Wow who sounds like Elena right now?" Damon teased only to have Stefan punch him.

We got in the elevator and went straight down to the lobby where I had loads of people wish me happy birthday. I just smiled and thanked them even though deep down I just wanted to go back to bed. Even Bitters said happy birthday and that annoys me.

"Guys are we nearly there?" I whined.

"Come on James! You must be excited!" Kendall told me.

"I was now I'm just bored" I sighed.

"Close your eyes" Camille said.

I gave her an uncertain look and suddenly Kendall's hands were over my eyes. I knew it was Kendall because nobody else was tall enough to properly cover them.

"Ermm yeah, I can't see" I informed them,

"Well done James, that's the whole point" Logan laughed.

I knew we were in the parking lot and Kendall uncovered my eyes, which I was not expecting at all. What surprised me more was the car that was in front of me. It was a black Ferrari.

"W-what?" I gasped.

"Happy birthday James" everybody smiled.

"How did you guys pay for this?" I asked.

"A little wheeling and dealing..." Kendall replied.

"Please don't say poison" In laughed.

"No poison involved, just a lot of fun" Carlos told me.

"Thanks guys, this is actually the best birthday ever!" I laughed.

"So that means you'll want to celebrate it next year as well?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Hell no" I replied "But lets' not ruin this moment" I smiled.

"You guys go out for a spin but be back in two hours!" Jo told us "And Stefan and Damon are going to help us prepare for the party"

"Ok but Damon, do not try anything on Jo!" Kendall warned.

"Or Camille!" Logan added.

"Fine killjoys" Damon sighed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't" Stefan laughed

They went back inside and I jumped in the car along with Kendall, Carlos and Logan. Kendall handed me the keys and I asked "Where to first boys?"

"Anywhere lets' just drive!" Kendall replied.

"Got it!"

We drove around for the next two hours. Literally just driving and smiling at all the cute girls who looked at us. Well Carlos and I were, Kendall and Logan were being 'faithful' to their girlfriends who Damon is probably chatting up right now. It's just his personality and it's not like he can help it. Well actually he can he just doesn't want too that's all.

"We should be heading back now" Logan told us.

"What about being fashionably late?" I asked

"What are you planning?" Carlos asked.

"Well boys, we're not exactly in party clothes, so being the birthday boy I should really sort this out, we can't show up to my party in these clothes" I smirked.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this" Kendall sighed.

I ignored him though and drove straight to the mall.

"James" they all whined.

"Come on guys, if I'm not allowed to moan about anything today neither are you, plus you should be happy that I'm actually enjoying this" I smiled.

"Fine" they sighed and followed me.

After about half an hour we had all the clothes that we needed. I dragged them into a changing room and we all got changed. Now it will only take about ten or fifteen minutes to get back to the Palm Woods

"Looking good boys" I complimented as we got in the car.

"Really James? Really?" Logan asked.

"Hey we look good and ready to party" I smiled.

"Just drive" Carlos laughed.

I decided to speed a little bit so we wouldn't be too late, even though Logan was telling me how dangerous my driving was the whole way...which made me drive even faster so I didn't have to listen to it anymore.

We walked in and even though I was expecting an angry Jo and Camille they looked more afraid that we were there.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked them.

"You guys should leave, quick" Jo told us.

"Why?" I asked.

"There is somebody here that probably shouldn't be, Damon and Stefan are dealing with them now but it would be best if you weren't here" Camille explained.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Kendall I'll text you later but you all need to leave _now" _Jo told us and ushered us through the door.

We jumped in the car and drove to the only place where we thought we would have a chance of being safe.

_Gustavo_

**Please don't hate me! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I forgot about this story! Feel really bad but will hopefully update soon since I have two weeks off over Christmas :D Sorry that this chapter kind of sucked as well! I really wanted to update for you but it was really bad D: Oh and if you haven't already please check out my new story Love KickStarts Again, it is a Big Time Rush fanfic with me and my friends in it :D **

**Please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 23**

**~Protection~**

**Hey everybody! Hope you all have had a good Christmas and a good start to the new year! 2012 can you believe it? I can't hehe I'm still writing 2011 on all of my schoolwork :S hehe hope you like this chapter! **

**Thank you to BigTimeGleekBTR and MusicSoundsBetterWithU for reviewing! Glad that you liked it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :/**

**James' POV**

We drove straight to Rocque Records in hope of being safe there. I don't know if Gustavo is there or not to be honest...he may have been at the party but I'm not sure if Camille and Jo invited him and Kelly since it was more of a teenage thing.

"What are we going to do?" Logan panicked.

"I don't know, I can't call anyone because they don't know all the vampire people" Kendall sighed.

"Lets' just hope that everyone is ok" Carlos said as we locked ourselves in Gustavo's office. We knew that it wouldn't keep any vampires out but it still gave us some peace of mind. If we had any peace of mind left anyway.

We sat in silence until I physically couldn't take it anymore "That is it, I have to call somebody, and I _need_ to know what is going on!"

"James, it's been a few minutes, if we call somebody and there is a vampire out there looking for us then they'll hear the phone call and know exactly where we are and we can't have that" Logan explained.

"But how do we know that they aren't already coming here? Somebody at that party may have spilt the beans or got compelled or something and now they're waiting for our call to tell us to get out of here!" I suggested

"But if they were compelled then that would also cover not contacting us. Think about this, the person or people want us and we need to be careful about this" Kendall told me.

"Fine" I sighed.

After some more awkward silences Carlos burst out "I'm hungry"

"Well get something to eat, genius" Logan commented.

"But Gustavo hasn't got any animals" Carlos pouted

"You don't think they're going to wait for us to starve do you?" I asked quietly

"No they can't, the worst thing that will happen is them coming in to take us...it's not a big deal" Kendall shrugged but even he looked scared. Who could this mystery person be? Is it someone who we have met before? Well it must be if they are looking for us personally.

Part of me wishes that they would just find us already so we know who it is but the other part of me is glad that we are safe for now. I don't think we have agitated any vengeful vampires lately so we should be safe from that at least.

There was a loud bang on the door which made us all jump up on our feet.

"You know, a wooden door won't keep me out" a familiar British voice told us.

The door was thrown open, off of its hinges, and there were two people. A man and a woman who were ready to introduce themselves.

"Hello boys, good to see you again" He said.

"Klaus" we greeted.

"Now, lets' catch up" he smiled.

"Yes, lets" the woman, Rebekah smiled.

_Oh dear God..._

**Gustavo's POV**

I ran over to Jo and Camille after stalling the two vampires for as long as I could.

"Girls, where are the boys?" I asked.

"We told them to get away, they've probably gone to Rocque Records" Jo shrugged.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked me.

"I told those two vampires to go there because I thought that they wouldn't go there" I panicked.

"I'm sure that they'll be ok, maybe they are just old friends?" Kelly suggested but after she said it she knew she was wrong. There was something going on there and after all of this I don't care about the boys opinions, they are going to explain everything to us.

"Did they say what their names were? We can call the guys and give them a heads up" Jo said.

"They said they were Klaus and Rebekah, they were also British" Kelly told us.

"Phone the guys, lets' just hope that we're not too late" I sighed.

**James' POV**

Rebekah still as beautiful as ever but still as annoying as ever. Sure we had a lot in common but she annoyed the hell out of me after a while. Basically she was a spoiled brat. Everything that she didn't get that she wanted; she made everyone else pay for it. And because of my good looks and charm she wanted me but I don't want her. Darn, this is a gift and a curse sometimes.

Kendall's phone started ringing and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh no mate, go on answer it" Klaus smiled.

"Sorry, it's the girlfriend" he replied sheepishly and answered the call.

"Hey Jo, yeah I can't speak right now, sure love you, bye" he hung up without letting Jo say a word.

Then Logan's phone started ringing and Klaus said to him "Go on answer yours"

"I don't really want to" he admitted.

"And why would that be?" Rebekah challenged.

"Because Camille will probably shout at me and right now that will give me a headache" he laughed.

"So boys, I say we go on the road again, how about you?" Klaus asked getting straight to the point.

"W-what?" I stammered

"Come on James, it will be me and you again, just like old times" Rebekah smiled while standing next to me.

"You see the thing is we have a pretty sweet deal here right now" Kendall told him.

"Yes, but if you come with me you will have a better deal, I have my vampire hybrids and my family and you know that I have always considered you boys as family...just the unstakable ones" he smiled.

"Wait, you have your whole family together again?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, well of course not Mother or Michael...or Fin" he sighed "But Elijah, Kole and Rebekah have agreed to come along and well as I said before, you're family" Klaus told us

I saw Carlos' face turn into a slight frown, Kole and Carlos were never the best of friends but they still tried to get along with each other for the sake of it.

"Ok, well maybe we should stay here for a few days, we can show you guys around but you have to check out our apartment" Logan offered.

"What is so special about your apartment?" Rebekah asked sounding like she couldn't care less.

"Oh you'll see, it's amazing!" I smiled.

"Well then, lets' get going" Klaus told us.

We weren't on the best terms with Klaus but we still tried to tolerate him. To be honest I thought we got rid of him and his family years ago but they found us yet again. It's not like we actually want to be dragged into this kind of mess...it just sort of happens and now he considers us as 'family' when the truth is he only really likes Kendall. Kendall has the anger issues but on human blood he is the perfect ripper for Klaus...the only difference between Kendall and a proper ripper is that Kendall can actually control himself and Klaus needs that. I'm only along for the ride because of Rebekah and Carlos and Logan are here because we never leave them behind. The Originals value family, so when we came along they finally found vampires who valued the same ethics. But their idea of family is a little more backward then ours. Of course we haven't been living as long as them but still you would have thought that they would have caught on by now. Also since Katherine has an obsession with me, Klaus thought that it would lead her straight to him whenever we were all together. So far that plan has been a fail. Again he has had years to plan this but the idea is still a little backwards. You'd think that the most powerful hybrid-vampire- werewolf-thing would be able to find a vampire in no time, with his eyes blindfolded and his hands tied behind his back. I guess not...

"So have you had any run- ins with the mysterious Katerina yet?" Klaus asked as we walked out into the car park.

"Actually yes, but she is back in Mystic Falls" I replied.

"Funny, because when we passed through she wasn't there" Klaus frowned

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is once again gone and I thought that she would have returned to you but yet again that is the wrong idea" he sighed

"Believe me she'll probably end up here again sooner or later" I told him.

"Well yes that is another option but I don't have time for that, I need to be out making more hybrids and securing my families safety, I don't need to have a rogue vampire on the loose who I still need to have my revenge on" he explained

"Shall we talk about this back at the hotel?" I suggested.

"Very well, Rebekah come with me, we'll see you boys there"

Klaus and Rebekah ran off and I finally let out a breath that I was well aware of holding.

"Well isn't this fun" I smiled sarcastically as I got in the car.

"We just have to put up with them for a few days and we'll tell them that we don't want to go with them, ok? Everything will be fine as always" Kendall reassured us.

I started the car and replied "But Kendall this time he seems serious, I don't think there is a second option for us now. And I do not want to be compelled by him!"

"We won't let it get to that" Logan spoke up "But lets' get back to the Palm Woods quickly to make sure that everyone is ok"

I sped back to find everyone distraught, Klaus, Rebekah and probably the rest of his family were up in the apartment. We spotted Jo and Camille and ran over to them.

"Where are Stefan and Damon?" I asked them straight away as they hugged Kendall and Logan.

"They told us to tell you that they were really sorry but they were going back to Mystic Falls, they couldn't risk another run in with Klaus" Jo told me.

"Right we've got to go, stay in your apartment you'll be safe there" Kendall told them.

They nodded and we ran upstairs to our very own apartment and found Klaus, Elijah, Kole and Rebekah playing a video game.

"I don't understand this!" Rebekah shouted while throwing the controller.

"_You're _not supposed to, it's a guys game baby sister" Kole laughed.

"Well my little sister Katie won't be too happy if you say that round her" Kendall laughed.

"Guys" Kole started to say and stood up "It's good to see you again"

"You too Kole" we said simultaneously.

"Kendall, I don't recall you having a younger sister" Elijah announced.

"Yeah, they're human, down my bloodline you know...but I treat her like my little sister and her Mum is practically my Mum" he explained.

"Well it's nice to know that you haven't changed" Elijah smiled at us.

"Yeah, yeah family can we please get moving, I hate this place" Rebekah sulked

"Little sister" Kole tutted "You've got to embrace the time we have here, since I doubt that our fellow brothers will be coming with us this time"

"Yes they are" she smiled "Aren't you?"

"You see about that..." Logan said "We're not sure if we can, we've got a lot here and we don't really want to lose it all yet"

Klaus then stood up along with Elijah who said "Now boys, I thought that family was all that you cared about...are we not family to you?"

"Yes you are...but...you know we've set up this life for ourselves at the moment" I told him.

"So our family is not good enough for you?" Klaus challenged.

"Klaus...that isn't what we meant!" Carlos defended.

"Boys, if we really are family then you are leaving with us in the next couple of days...I'd hate for one of us to have to compel you to make you do as we ask for once" Klaus threatened.

We gulped. Leave here and keep Klaus happy or go against his wishes and get forced to do what he wants...guess we already know our option.

"Sure..."

**Ohhhh, Hehehe I hope that this isn't too confusing...basically Stefan still has his feelings but they have met Klaus if you get what I mean...also I just included the rest of the family except for the mum, Michael and Fin because I don't really know those characters! Hope you liked it! Sorry about the long wait but I will try and update soon! **

**Omg who else thinks that Kole is absolutely FIT on Vampire Diaries? Hehehe just had to share that with you all ;)**

**Please leave a review and I shall update soon :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 24**

**~No Options~**

**Heyy guys, sorry about the wait but my stupid laptop deleted my some of my unpublished chapters so I've had to retype them all along with my homework :/ But I'm here now :D**

**Hope you like! :D**

**Thank you to Katerina The Von, BigTimeGleekBTR, seddielover1311 and Silverwolforever for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! Hehehe **

**James' POV**

We had no option left, that was it. We worked so hard for this life only for it to come crashing down. Maybe we could convince him to wait for us while we finish off the 'boyband' stage and then we'll travel with him, but deep down I knew that this wasn't an option. He wants what he wants and he gets what he wants, _always._ He has been lenient to us in the past but now he is serious. Along with the rest of the family.

We only have a couple of days left to say goodbye to everyone, including Gustavo and Kelly at Rocque Records. Finally, life seemed to be normal for once, we could just pretend to be human and do normal things. But we messed it up. And we won't be able to have another chance like this for a while. Normally with Klaus and his siblings you have to live off of human blood. We may be able to stay on animal blood for a while but we will be constantly tempted with human blood with them around and I'm not sure if we have the willpower to hold off for long...that or we will get compelled or threatened with compulsion.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day then?" Kole asked.

"I'm going on a date with Jo" Kendall announced and left.

"I'm helping Camille audition for her next role" Logan sighed "Great my cheek is going to sting in a few hours, wish me luck"

Klaus, Kole and Elijah laughed while Rebekah sat on the couch not looking amused.

"I am going to jump from the roof into the pool" Carlos smirked.

"Again?" I asked.

He nodded "You're welcome to join me if you want to"

When nobody accepted his offer he just smiled and walked out.

"What about you James?" Klaus asked.

"_I_ am going to use up this sun time and get tan-tastic, looking good for the ladies" I smiled.

"Now that sounds like the best plan I've heard all day" Kole smiled.

"But you can't actually tan" Rebekah told me.

"Still, the girls get a good view of my washboard abs while I'm lying there, it's good enough for me" I smiled.

"Well while you guys have a good time lounging around, I have to go and deal with some business" Klaus said.

"Really?" I asked "Come on Klaus, you're only spending a few days here in LA and you don't want to lounge around and get some girls?"

"Would love to mate, but this is important business" he told me.

Although I was happy that I didn't have to spend much time with him, I was also worried what was this 'business' he had to deal with?

"Alright then, at least meet us down there later?" I replied.

"Sure mate, but go on you guys have fun"

"I am not going to go down there" Rebekah pouted.

"Come on sister, it will be fun" Elijah tried to convince her but she just shook her head.

"Guess we'll just have to leave her here then" Kole said but he seemed too happy about it.

"At least include her in your fun; I don't want her pouting for the rest of the time we're here" Klaus told us.

"Now this is where we actually can learn something from Damon" I smiled. They looked at me strangely but I just walked over to Rebekah and threw her over my shoulder.

"James! Put me down!" she shouted.

"So...down to the pool?" I asked.

**Kendall's POV**

Normally I would not be able to think of a lie on the spot, but it came naturally to me just to get out of the apartment. I'm sure that Jo won't mind going on a last minute date anyway. I also found Logan hurrying away behind me.

"Oh hey Kendall" he greeted but then walked away.

Guess he didn't want to stay with Klaus either and I bet he is probably on his way to Camille's apartment right now. I knocked on Jo's door but then I remembered that I told her to stay in her apartment. _Good one Kendall. _Then the logical side of me told me to call her and tell her that I was outside. Even though I would never admit this out loud I can be an absolute blonde sometimes.

"Hey Kendall, what are you doing here?" Jo asked when she opened the door.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go on a last minute date with me?" I asked

"Of course I would!" she smiled "But you have to tell me everything that is going on"

"I will" I promised.

**Logan's POV**

After hurrying away from Kendall I finally made it to Camille's apartment, after texting her she opened the door with a worried look on her face.

"Logan? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to get away from Klaus so I thought that I could spend some time with you if you're not busy" I smiled.

"Of course not, anything you got in mind?"She asked.

I shrugged "Any auditions you want to practice for? Since that is what I told Klaus we were going to be doing"

She smiled "Actually...there was this one role but I wasn't sure whether I was up for it or not, want to check it out with me?"

"Sure" I smiled.

**James' POV  
><strong>"See isn't this nice Rebekah?" I asked.

"No, it's hot, stupid and not fun at all" she scowled.

"Come on, do you have to be such a spoilsport?" Kole moaned.

"Well I suggest that you guys entertain me or I shall have to entertain myself...and by that I mean blood type A" she threatened.

"Now now, nobody is going to be killing anybody around here" Klaus told her.

"Oh hey Klaus how was the business you had to take care of?" I asked.

"Great actually, I expected it to take a couple more days but it was quicker than I thought, we leave tomorrow" he announced.

"Finally" Rebekah smiled.

"WHAT?" I shouted

**Hey guys, sorry this is so short but I will hopefully update soon with more of a chapter! Sorry this was a bit of a filler but I needed this chapter before the next...also big news everybody! This story is going to have only a few more chapters left but I have decided to...MAKE A SEQUEL! :D Hehehe I know where to end this now and where it is going hehe please review! :D **


	25. Chapter 25

**Big Time Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 25**

**~Lost Goodbyes~**

**Hello amigos! So I was thinking about this story and as I revealed last chapter, I shall be writing a sequel...but that means that this story has to end for that to happen so say hello and goodbye to the last chapter :') I know that this is short notice but I have recently noticed that with four stories on the go I am not paying as much attention to this one as I should and for that I am deeply sorry. But I am not abandoning the story, I have deeply thought out an ending which will make a great start to the new beginning. Plus I am quite excited, although I will say I will not be posting the sequel anytime soon, it may be a few months because I've got some stories that I want to update on here first (including some Percy Jackson ones for all the PJO fans out there :D) hehe**

**Thank you to anon and June L for the reviews! Glad that you liked it! Hehehe**

**James' POV**

"Yes" Klaus announced "The sooner we get out of this town the sooner we can get onto what we really want to be doing"

"And that would be...?" I asked.

"Better you find out later, mate. But I do suggest that you all start packing and saying those dreaded goodbyes to your loved ones. We're not coming back for a while" he told me.

"Right...yeah...I'll go find the other guys" I said.

Right on queue Carlos cannon-balled into the pool, soaking half of the people tanning, including us "Found Carlos"

Kole helped Carlos out of the pool and he ran over to me "MAN! Did you see that? It was so EPIC!"

"Yeah, well done Carlos, come on we've got to go" I told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Just...come on" I sighed while dragging him into the lobby. Bitters gave us evil looks for getting water all over his carpet but we hurried to the elevator not looking at anyone.

"Ok James, we're alone now, can you please tell me what is going on?" Carlos exclaimed.

"We're leaving, tomorrow" I replied.

"What? No! Klaus said that we still had a couple of days!" he argued.

"Yeah well now Klaus has changed his mind" I shouted but then calmed down "I'm sorry Carlos, it's a shock to all of us"

"What are we going to do now?" he asked quietly

"Guess we just wait until Kendall finds the answer" I smiled giving him a bit of hope

We collected Logan and Camille first and then went to Jo's apartment.

"Do you think they're still here?" Logan asked.

"Only one way to find out" Carlos shrugged while knocking on the door.

There was no answer, which meant that those two could be out anywhere on their little date.

"Don't panic" Logan told me "I'll text Kendall and tell him it is an emergency, while Camille can text or call Jo to tell Kendall to get here straight away"

"Alright ok, lets' go back to the apartment while you are doing that" I said.

It took half an hour but Kendall and Jo finally turned up at the apartment, in that time I had already got Carlos and Logan to start packing their stuff.

"Woah, what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"We have to leave" I informed him.

"What? Why? Klaus said that we had a few days left to say goodbye and pack. That would have given us enough time to think of a plan" Kendall told me.

"He wants to leave tonight" Carlos sighed.

"Did he say why?" Kendall asked.

"James said that Klaus told him that he was finished with the business he had to take care of and now he wants all of us to leave so we can get on with 'what we really want to be doing' whatever that is" Logan explained.

Kendall shuddered "Whatever it is it does not sound good to me"

"Me either" I agreed "So what do we do about it?"

"We go along with what he wants" Kendall sighed.

"What?" we all asked including Jo and Camille.

"Look guys, I know that this doesn't sound good but it's not like we have another option, the best thing we can do now is go along with Klaus and do what he says. We can keep our will power and keep ourselves together, you never know we might end up back in Mystic Falls and Damon and Stefan will be able to help us out, but for now we have to be careful. What he says goes" Kendall told us.

"Well then, lets' carry on with packing" Logan said.

"Wait what about Momma Knight and Katie?" Carlos asked.

"They can stay here, I'm sure that we can send some money through every three months so they will be able to keep the apartment" Kendall answered.

"And Gustavo and Kelly?" I asked.

"We say goodbye for now, we might be able to negotiate with Klaus to come back here, record some songs to keep Griffin happy and then go back, or we won't be able to and we lose our jobs" he shrugged.

"Sorry to say this but Jo and Camille...could you guys maybe... so we can get packing" Logan sighed.

"You're seriously leaving? You're just going to let them win?" Camille shouted.

"Camille, we're sorry but you don't understand they're powerful and we have to do what they say" I told her.

"Why?" she challenged.

"Because they are the Originals, the first ever vampires with no way of being killed except for the white oak exception which has been burnt down...so therefore again they cannot be killed and we don't stand a chance" I explained

"Fine, we'll go, just promise that you'll come and say goodbye before you leave, we'll be in my apartment" Jo said and dragged an angry Camille out with her.

We concentrated on packing not knowing what to say to each other. What was there to say? Within a couple of hours everything of ours was packed, we each had left something for Katie just so she would remember us. In case we couldn't come back. Whether that reason would be us dying or simply having to follow Klaus everywhere...none of us dare mentioned any reason why this could happen but it didn't mean that we weren't thinking it.

"Seems like we've got some time to spare" Kendall noticed.

"Lets' go get shouted at Gustavo for the last time" Logan chuckled but I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

Instead of walking or even getting a limo to Rocque Records we decided to be quick just in case we didn't have as much time as we anticipated, and we still need to say our goodbyes to the Palm Woods.

"Dogs, what are you doing here?" Gustavo demanded while playing a short melody on his piano before shaking his head and starting again.

"Gustavo, we have something to tell you" Carlos said.

"And it can't wait till tomorrow, now leave I need to figure out this new song" he told us.

"Gustavo you don't understand..." but Logan didn't get to finish his sentence because Gustavo interrupted it "No I don't, leave!"

"Will you just listen to us?" Kendall shouted "Because this could be the last time you see us!"

"What?" Kelly asked while walking in.

"We're leaving tonight" I explained.

"WHAT?" Gustavo yelled

"Why?" Kelly asked a lot calmer than Gustavo.

"Klaus says" Kendall answered.

"And you're just going to listen to him? Why him? You never listen to me!" Gustavo said.

"Well Klaus is a lot more powerful than you and has the ability to kill us in two seconds flat so I think he wins" I said.

"We'll be back...hopefully" Logan told him.

"No, no, no" Gustavo chanted "You are my ticket to the top! You can't just leave! What will your fans say? What will Griffin and the board say? WHAT WILL GRIFFIN SAY?" He exploded

"Just please think of something, we have to go now" Carlos frowned.

"We'll see you soon Gustavo, hopefully" Logan smiled sadly.

"No you can't just leave!" Kelly said

"Sorry but we have to, don't worry we plan on coming back" I smirked

We ran out in a flash, we weren't the best at goodbyes; we never have been really, which is ironic considering that we have to say them all the time.

We ran up to Jo's apartment and knocked on the door. Jo answered straight away.

"Have you figured out how to stay yet?" she asked

"Jo we're leaving for good" Kendall told her.

"See I told you but you didn't want to believe me did you?" Camille cried whilst standing next to Jo.

"I'm sorry Camille, and believe me when I say this I have never had these feelings for another girl and I probably never will, I love you and please don't forget that. I will see you again but please carry on with your life as if I never entered it" Logan told her and then kissed her. He left in a flash; Carlos hugged both girls and left after Logan with a short wave.

"We'll see you again, but thank you for being great friends" I smiled and hugged them both. I left to go and find Logan and Carlos leaving Kendall to say goodbye to Camille.

**Kendall's POV**

"Bye Camille" I said and hugged her "Thanks for being a great friend, is it ok if I have a moment alone with Jo?" I asked

She nodded and left.

"So, you're actually leaving?" she asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"I love you Jo, I love you so much you have no idea" I sighed.

"Then why are you leaving me?" she cried "Please just stay, we can fight against them, just...stay"

"I'm doing this to protect you. I've already put you in enough danger by including you in my life this far, I've just been too selfish to let you go and I can't let you get hurt because of selfishness" I told her

"Please Kendall" she begged

"I'm sorry" I apologised. I kissed the top of her head and left in a flash but I still heard her whisper "I love you"

I met the guys in the apartment along with Klaus and the rest of the family.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

We nodded and he asked "Why so glum? I really hope that you're going to cheer up, we've got a lot of fun ahead of us"

_Welcome to hell..._

**Ohmygod! Cry! The end of the story! Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed/favourite/alerted this story! I love you all hehe and keep a look out for the sequel! If you want me to I can message you when I decide to post it! Just ask Hehehe! But here is a summary and short preview to the sequel, I hope you like it ;)**

**Title: The Vampires Bite Back**

**Summary: The guys have escaped Klaus and are returning to the Palm Woods after a long five months away, how will everybody react to their return? **

_**(This short preview might be changed in the actual story, just wanted to give you a little taster of what it was going to be like!)**_

_**We sauntered into the lobby which we haven't seen in five months. We all had our shades on and I smirked as everybody gasped as we made our way through. Who would have thought that we would actually be back here so soon? Now that Klaus is out of the way we are free men. Back to my sun chair me thinks, and a date for Friday night sounds good to me. Now lets' get this show on the road...**_

**Sorry it's not much but I wasn't exactly sure of what to write hehe.**

**Until the next time mi amigos! :) **


End file.
